Of Red Wolves and Blond Tails
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: Howling at the moon, hunting and killing small game, Mating and having pups it's what we do. It's Pack life. Finding out I have a son? That was not what I was expecting. Mpreg!
1. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the first chapter! This story is completely done and a new chapter will be posted every week. Unless... you guys show it some love then I'll post another chapter up today or tomorrow. I've been working on this since November. For anyone that was following Mirror, Mirror I'm sorry but as of right now its under reconstruction and you can read the Authoress Note on the latest chapter. So here we go with the first chapter! Enjoy and make sure you read the last note at the end of the chapter for a little contest. **

**Chapter 1: Big Bad Wolf**

I loved running through the woods, enjoyed the wind as it brushed over my fur. I wasn't a self conscious person so walking outside the house naked wasn't a big deal at all. My bones popped and cracked until they had reshaped themselves and I was no longer a two legged human instead I was a four legged wolf. I lived with a large Pack and I was one of the few that was still UnMated.

Some of us still lived in houses while most of us stayed in our wolf form. Cloud and Leon were our Pack leaders, Leon being the Alpha and Cloud being his Mate. Cloud was a special type of wolf, he was one of the few Shifters that could have pups. They were not only treasured but there were very few of them left. Leon was a beautiful sleek and lean brown wolf, his human form was something to behold.

They had officially adopted me into the Pack when I just a young pup. I was an unruly child and never wanted to listen. Cloud was stern and kept me in line so that I wouldn't cause trouble for Leon's reputation but Leon didn't seem to mind.

They played with me often and even taught me how to hunt. The first time I killed it was a small rabbit. I remembered warm fur as Cloud nuzzled my side affectionately and Leon howled at the moon hanging in the sky.

It was an exhilarating night. I ate my kill and we went for a nice long run howling and playing. Other wolves from our Pack soon joined us and we howled together and played, hunting and just doing what wolves do. Later when the sun started to rise and the starry night faded away we all fell asleep in a pile curled around each other.

This was Pack life.

** Roxas POV**

"Sora! I'm not not waiting another minute get down here now! Breakfast is getting cold." I called knowing full well that the neighbors across the wall could hear but I didn't care. Sora and I had been living in this shabby apartment for probably over two years now. Well ever since Sora had been born.

"But daddy!" He called from the bedroom. It was a one bedroom and one bathroom apartment. The kitchen was about five feet away from the bedroom and the living room was so small we could barely fit a tv inside. There was a bookcase filled with all of Sora's favorite books, which was about fifty of them since I last counted.

An abundance of movies and tons of stuffed animals. I had wanted to live somewhere bigger possibly an apartment that allowed us to have another room but right now it wasn't in the budget. Sora was sort of a surprise.

Cinnamon spikes bounced with each step as Sora bounded out of the bedroom his shirt and pants on backwards. Running a hand through my spikes I sighed and started adjusting his clothes.

"If Namine saw you like this she'd probably have a fit." I muttered turning around his shirt as he stabbed a bite of eggs.

"No way Mrs. Nam dun care none she fixed my clothes one time cause you forgot to." He giggled chubby fingers reaching over for his orange juice.

Grumbling I waited until he was done eating before helping him fix his pants. "Hey did you spray?" I asked cocking my hip and resting my hands on them.

"Yeah." He whined slurping the orange juice down like there was a prize at the bottom of it.

That meant no. Going back into the bedroom I grabbed a small bottle of what most people thought was cologne. There was about half a bottle left so I knew I had a few weeks left before we were empty. Sneaking up behind him I sprayed at the last moment catching him mid bite on his toast.

"Daddy!" He cried shaking his head and then giggling when he saw me smiling.

"You know how important it is that you spray right?" I asked going over and pulling Sora close. "If I ever lost you... I don't know what I'd do." I whispered pulling my two year old into a giant hug.

Namine was Sora's teacher. He went to daycare along with ten other children all ranging from two to four while I was at work. Sora was the first one to daycare and the last one to be picked up because of my job.

I worked in an office as a secretary for a CEO that had a major crush on me. The more I tried to distance myself the more he seemed to go after me. Piling me with work so that I was forced to stay and finish with him.

"You ready So?" I asked grabbing my coat.

Nodding he jumped up grabbed his coat and took my hand. Sora was giggling as we headed out into the chilly winter day. He was excited because the class was going to take a field trip to the zoo. I had already signed his permission slip and made sure he had it in his pack before we left the house.

The daycare was a small building in the heart of the Twilight Town. Namine was just unlocking the doors as we arrived.

"Oh good morning Sora, Roxas." She called waving us over. Letting go of my hand Sora looked both ways before rushing over to give Namine a hug.

"Good mowning Mrs. Nam!" He cried.

Sora had been having trouble pronouncing his R's for a while but we were working on it. He was two so I wasn't to worried about it, he'd get the words right eventually.

"Daddy signed my sip see!" He hurriedly pulled the slip of paper out and waved it in front of Namine. "I can go zoo wif everyone!"

After making sure that Sora had been set up I left for work. I made it there with about thirty minutes to spare. I had a decision to make, either go in early or wait in the car and go in on time. My mind was made up when my boss Sephiroth went outside for a smoke break and found me.

Grinning he waved me over and I cut the engine before stepping out and heading towards my doom.

"You're here early." Sephiroth cooed reaching out pale hands to cup my face.

I nodded and pulled away hoping to deter him. But of course that wasn't going to happen. "Mr. Gold." I said pulling away and trying to hurry inside.

"Please, call me Sephiroth." He responded reaching out to try and pull me back.

But I would have none of that. Pulling away once again I stomped my foot and growled under my breath before stomping inside. I was already searching for another job, actively in fact that I started using company time and the computer at my desk to apply for different jobs. Sephiroth had caught me a few times but I just stared him down as my hands flew over the keys.

The harassing didn't stop, I didn't think it would but I assumed that he would call me into his office at least once to address me applying for other jobs, but apparently not.

I hadn't had any luck so far and it was probably because of Sephiroth's doing. Sighing I hurriedly started my computer, grabbed my coffee cup out of my desk and made my way into the break room to get a steaming mug of coffee. I couldn't deal with this right now. Not this early in the morning.

I heard footsteps in the office and I prayed to every diety out there that it was just my workmates. Mind you my workmates weren't much in the way of company anyway because they were so snobbish but it helped because it meant I wasn't so alone with Sephiroth.

Today was not my lucky day because in walked Sephiroth, wearing a business suit. Tall dark and handsome is what I would have used to describe him but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He was a pompous prick who wanted nothing more than to get into my pants and everyone elses who said no to him.

I think just about everyone in the office had finally caved in and said yes. Well except for me. I hadn't been laid in almost three years, not since Sora. I hadn't wanted to bring strange men home late at night. I didn't party not anymore, in fact ever since Sora had been born I had dropped everything to take care of So.

"Roxas." Sephiroth purred. I turned a glare full force his way and he took a step back. "What are my appointments today?" He asked clearing his throat and attempting to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Mr. Gold if you don't get your arm off me its going to be in a cast." I said sweetly.

Quickly he withdrew his arm from around my shoulder and laughed. "Oh Roxas." His eyes though betrayed something much different. They were cold and calculating, malice shone through brightly but I didn't let that bother me.

Leading him back to my desk I finished booting my computer up. I put as much venom in my smile as I could, tapping a few keys and pulling up the computers calendar. Taking a quick peek I turned back to my boss. "First appointment is at one today his name is Mr. Flurry. Then you have another one at three a Mrs. Xion and oh yes I forgot one a lunch with... Xaldin."

He grunted an affirmative and started off towards his door but stopped halfway. Turning around he added, "Cancel my three o'clock appointment will you?" I nodded and waited as the door finally shut.

Letting out a sigh of relief I headed to one of my favorite websites to apply for more jobs. I made an ok living being Sephiroth's secretary but it wasn't enough. I was tired of the sexual harassment and something about my boss was just wrong. I could feel it in my bones and smell it in the air I breathed.

At exactly twelve on the dot I started locking up my computer when Sephiroth came out and locked his door. "I'll be back for my one o'clock. When he comes send him through." With that he was gone.

As for me I headed down to the little breakroom where I had gotten my coffee at. There was a small vending machine inside and I quickly chose a bag of chips to munch on and headed back to my desk.

I worked at a large advertising company. I earned about as much as the fucking janitors here. It wasn't a lot but we made it by. Pay day thankfully was right around the corner. I had to buy us some groceries desperately we were working on polishing off canned soups for dinner now. I hated living paycheck to paycheck because I wanted to give Sora everything that I felt he deserved. He was a great kid and he put up with a lot.

I knew it wasn't fun where we lived, and I knew that he wanted some more independence, like his own bed but he never asked.

I wanted to get a better job so I could provide more for him, for _us_! We _deserved_ so much better. Forty minutes later Sephiroth made it back into the office, slamming the door shut behind him. Someone was in a bad mood.

**A/N: Ok guys so I'm in need of a little help. This is an Mpreg as you know. If you don't like it well fuck off how 'bout that? For those of you who want to participate I need a unique girls name. It won't be used for a while but I'm writing a sequel for this and it will also be used for this story and the next one. Please something unique nothing like Mary, Kelly, or Sue there soooo freaking common here that it's annoying as hell. I have a nifty little site that will pick the winner and that's the name I'll use! Your prize? I'll write you a yaoi Kingdom Heart fanfic! If you want a multi chapter then if your name is choosen you'll have to send me what you want otherwise it'll be a one shot. Other than that, that's pretty much it. Show it some love and I might post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow if not you'll see it next week. **

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Lunch Date

**A/N: Sooo I decided to be nice and post another chapter before the week was up. I was going to do it last night but the site was down... for like a long ass time and it's taken me till now to post cause the site was down for so long. Any who before it fucking goes down again here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Date**

** Axel's POV**

"You have a meeting with Sephiroth's Pack at one today. Ok?" Leon reminded me over breakfast. Sephiroth... he was the most vain wolf I had ever met in my entire life.

Sexy, arrogant and most of all a total pussy. He had somehow become the Alpha of one of the most known Packs in The Pride Lands.

"Axel!" Leon called kicking my shin under the table. Cloud snorted as he bit into a piece of bacon, looking away.

"Yes I'm listening damnit!" I cried grabbing a piece of toast and angrily taking a bite.

"Don't use that language with me young man1 I'll bend you over my knee if I have to and spank you!" Leon cried narrowing his eyes at me.

Cloud's face was as red as my hair at this point as he tried choking down the bacon. "You can bend me over your knee if you'd like." He muttered huskily nipping at Leon's ear.

"I... no! I... mean... you... you know what I meant!" He spluttered standing up and stalking off.

Snickering Cloud and I exchanged knowing glances as we finished eating breakfast. "Your father means well Axel. He just wants you to be successful when you become Alpha."

Leon loved being called father while Cloud wanting nothing more than to be called dad. So I humored them both and called them what they wanted me to. I loved both of them unconditionally. They had taken me in when my own Pack had kicked me out.

"Father!" I called. "We still love you!"

"No you don't! You're both out of the will, and don't forget Axel, Pack meeting with Sephiroth at one!"

Shaking my head I laughed and polished off my plate before announcing I was going on a run. It didn't bother me to be naked but out of courtesy for Cloud who was still eating I went into the living room and undressed.

Bones cracked and popped as they reshifted themselves so that I was no longer on two legs but instead four. Fur grew all over my body and my mouth elongated so that it became a muzzle, my nose was black and wet, my teeth became like a canines and my nails turned into sharp talons. A tail quickly formed and was covered by thick fur, my ears were now resting atop my head instead of on the sides.

Yawning I stretched flexing my paws and wagging my new appendage. Bounding into the kitchen I let my tongue loll out and waited as Cloud stood up and opened the door for me. "Have fun Axel." He said patting my head affectionately.

Quickly I bounded into the forest going as deep as I possibly could before a howl ripped its way out of my throat. There was no moon but that didn't matter, that was the first thing we did every time we shifted, we howled. I didn't need a full moon to change, I could change anytime I wanted. Changing also helped when getting sick, there were a few diseases that both wolves and humans could share but if we changed within a few hours we were better.

The land was abundant with wildlife and teeming with rivers filled with fresh fish. The grass was still a pretty green and the trees had all but shed their leaves. There were still some berries that were pretty ripe this season and snow was expected to blanket the area pretty soon. A few of the wolves were expecting pups soon so we always had that to look forward to.

Placing my nose near the ground I sniffed out a few rabbits and headed down a small trail following their scent. I made sure not to step on any twigs and to avoid as many dead leaves as I could.

I found them in a small clearing there were two of them. Brown with white cotton ball tails and giant ears and oh god they looked so good! I was drooling as I slowly slunk forward. There ears were up and they were rigid and alert sniffing the air as they tried to smell for danger.

Just a few steps more... and... I jumped one quickly crushing its neck with my powerful jaws. The second one was already bounding off but in two quick strides I had him by the throat and I crushed it as well. Carrying it to the other rabbit I set them down and bit into the small creatures. The human inside me craved food, anything cooked while the wolf inside me craved fresh meat. It wanted to kill things every so often as if reminding me that I wasn't fully human. I enjoyed stalking my prey, snapping their necks and digging into the fresh meat they provided.

The blood was warm as I lapped it up and started ripping chunks of flesh and fur off.

I had just finished eating and was about to run when I heard the howl. Leon was calling me back home. I hated Pack meetings, they were nothing but kissing ass and politics. Our Pack was also pretty well known and was one of the strongest Packs out there. We worked hard to gain our allies favor and we worked hard to keep them happy and in our favor.

This meeting was probably another way for us to kiss Sephiroth's ass. He was one of our allies no matter how weak his Pack was we still had to keep in good standing with them. Even if we were stronger and could kick his ass anytime and anyday we wanted.

There hadn't been any Wars in a very long time but it was almost like a tradition that a new Alpha had to go to these Pack meetings. I hated it with every fiber of my being but I knew if I didn't attend then Leon was going to have my hide and Cloud would let him. We didn't often get new Alphas for the simple fact we lived for so long but when we did we had to have another stupid meeting just to meet the new Alphas.

Like I said kissing ass and politics oh joy.

Hurriedly I made my way back home after finishing my meal of course. The door opened just as I reached the house and I skidded in.

"_Axel_!" Leon screeched and I pinned my ears back whining at the loud noise. "What the _hell_? You have to be there in twenty minutes and you've got blood on your muzzle!"

I whimpered again rubbing my face on Leon's pant leg. He pulled back in disgust. "No! Don't you dare think you can get out of this one! Go wash your muzzle in the stream and head straight to Sephiroth's you understand?" He growled tapping his foot.

I nodded and waited as Leon gathered my clothes and some twine. After tying them to my back I dashed off to the city. The stream wasn't to far away and I hurriedly dipped my muzzle in drinking some of the bloody water because it tasted delicious and headed straight for Sephiroth's.

He owned a giant advertising company and I stopped in the brush when I got there with five minutes to spare to change clothes. Ever since Cloud and Leon had decided that I should learn what it's like to be Alpha I had been going to these Pack meetings that were boring as shit and made me want to claw my eyes out.

Dressing myself I hurried straight inside the company taking the elevator until I reached the tenth floor. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing a ton of computers and even more humans bustling about.

The sounds of computer keys clicking filled my ears, the coffee pot was gurgling as coffee spilled in the glass container. But all of the chatter and feet scuffing on carpet drowned out when I saw _him_. Blond hair and sapphire blue eyes trained on the computer afforded me enough time to stare at him. His fingers flew over the keyboard and he barely looked down, only long enough to seek out his coffee cup and take a huge swallow.

I could have sworn I knew him. Was he one of my conquests? I somehow remembered a late night staggering home with a blond haired cutie hanging off my arm. We were in a bar... or was it a club? I couldn't remember that much. He had been wearing a halter top it was an emerald green color and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I bought him a drink, I think it was a Sex on the Beach, he was either a light weight or he had been drinking a lot that night. Then again I had to. Kisses were exchanged that night and clothes were quickly shed, I remembered sucking him off and pale hands reaching out to pull my hair. I left him alone later that night sleeping in what I thought was a shitty ass apartment... but what if it wasn't him?

I was surprised to hear my inner wolf screaming at me a few minutes later.

_Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! _My wolf growled. Closing my eyes I concentrated on not trying to shift. If I shifted now then Sephiroth sure as hell wasn't going to save my ass!

_Mate! Mate! _No! I wasn't going to Mate with the poor kid! Besides I had other things to worry about. He probably wasn't even the one I slept with anyway! Even if he was he didn't know that I was a wolf and I was going to keep it that way. The less people that knew who weren't in our circle of wolves the better.

I took a tentative step forward and Blondie didn't seem to see me or if he did he paid me no mind. So I took another step forward until I finally made my way to the front standing in front of him.

"Your Sephiroth's one o'clock correct?" He asked his eyes never moving from the computer.

_MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! _My head was pounding as I tried to concentrate on the question that Blondie asked me. Dumbly I nodded not sure if he saw me I decided to answer, "Um... yes. Axel Flurry." I responded.

Reaching over he pushed a button and spoke into it. "Mr. Gold your one o'clock is here." He waited for less than ten seconds before sapphire eyes met mine. "Go on in."

"Um... Ok thanks." I said head pounding as I pushed the heavy metal doors open. Inside sat Sephiroth, his face betrayed the fact that he had been listening in.

I think you forgot to ask him to dinner." Sephiroth chuckled. Narrowing my eyes I growled. "Easy Pup."

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I asked tapping my temple and smirking as he narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you call this meeting for? I don't think it was to talk about the hottie you have working for you." I said winking.

The meeting was long and boring... I don't really know what he said something about some Packs from the North coming down for something. I was more focused on the cutie working on the computers. My back was turned on him and as Sephiroth droned on I wondered if I had really slept with him.

His scent though was odd, now that I had time to reflect on it. It smelled human like all the others but at the same time there was a hint of wolf. Even now if I breathed in deeply past Sephiroth's scent I could still smell him. He must have been in here sometime this morning, the scent wasn't entirely cold.

I also smelled fear that was lingering had that been there when I talked to him? What did he have to fear? Was it Sephiroth? But he also wore this cool exterior as if nothing seemed to bother him. I would stop by his desk again before I left. It wasn't uncommon to smell a wolf on someone that was a shifter or if they had been having sex with one but this... this was all him it was a scent that I recognized. I would come back tomorrow to see if he had that same scent.

"... do you understand?" Sephiroth concluded and I hastily nodded pretending that I had heard every word.

After a few more minutes he dismissed me and I headed out of the door. I took another long whiff of the air sorting out the human scents until I found his. Wolf... it was more potent now. Human was mixed in along with it but _why_? It was his scent but the human scent seemed to be covering the wolf... why would he do that?

With a Wolf Shifter you could see the human on the outside but what you smelled was the wolf on the inside. That was how we knew we were dealing with Shifters. But this one... I smelled a wolf and I smelled human... it was confusing. Was he a human that was sexually involved with a wolf? Or was he wolf masking his scent?

Looking over at the computer I watched as he typed filling out application after application. Right in front of the boss to. This kid had some serious balls or he was really stupid. I was about to comment when he spoke up instead his voice full of confidence while his scent betrayed his nerves.

"Mr. Gold dismissed you, you are no longer required to stay." He said his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"I was curious..." I started waiting patiently until he finally stopped typing and looked at me. "Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow? Just the two of us." I amended when he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know..." He looked nervous now. Had he never been asked out to lunch before?

"I don't bite." I chuckled, "Much."

That caused him to smile as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok. My lunch is around two."

After a few more pleasantries we exchanged numbers and I told him I would pick him up tomorrow at two. After having easily scored a date I walked out of the office a lot happier. My inner wolf had finally calmed down only whimpering out that one stupid word every few minutes.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day passed by quickly, I had told Leon and Cloud of the boy I met and after promising them that I would be careful I was off. I was taking one the many cars that we had in the garage, it was a nice black number a brand new Mustang.

Fiddling with the air conditioning I tried to give my hands something to do besides sticking my head out of the window. I was part wolf and wolves were part of the canine group... and every time I rode in the car I had the urge to stick my head out of the window and let my tongue loll out.

I arrived at the building just as the doors opened and Roxas stepped out. He smiled when he saw me and I rolled down the window leaning out. "Hey cutie need a ride?" I asked.

He giggled as I unlocked the doors allowing him to hop inside. "Where are we going to?" He questioned getting inside the car and staring at me eyes glittering.

"Where ever you want." I responded pulling out of the parking space as soon as the door closed. I tried to be as discreet as possible as I sniffed the air and smelled a human. There was not a wolf smell at all. Something wasn't right. If he would have had any sexual encounter with human or wolf I would have known. I would have smelled it, instead of the wavering wolf/human smell, I just smelled a human this time.

I took him to a small restaurant that wasn't to fancy but it was still nice. After parking the car I told him to wait a moment while I went over to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door I reached my hand in and helped him out of the car. Giggling he wrapped his arm around mine as I led him inside.

"Is this a date?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Only if you want it to be." I whispered huskily as we made our way to the hostess. I guess she hadn't seen many couples like us before because her mouth flew open and her eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

Nuzzling my neck he brought me down for a quick kiss as I tried to tell her we needed a table for two. Clearing her throat she nodded instead of speaking gesturing her hand for us to follow her. "Your waitress will be here shortly." She stated before speeding off.

"By the way I never got your name." I said folding my hands together.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas Strife. I put it in your phone." He reminded me.

Chuckling I nodded, "I know I just wanted to hear you say it. That such a bad thing?"

I didn't expect him to start laughing. It was a nice sound though, warm a rich tenor. His eyes were closed as he continued giggling and it wasn't long before our waitress arrived.

We were quiet as we quickly looked over the menu and ordered our lunch. The steak here was great so I asked them to make it extra rare, I loved it when the blood was still dripping.

We were silent as the waitress came back with our drinks. After taking a long sip of my soda I looked back at the silent blond.

"Can I tell you a secret." He whispered his voice low as he leaned over the table. Looking around the small restaurant I nodded leaning closer to him. "I hate my job."

A smile spread across his face as I laughed. "Aw how bad can it be?" I teased leaning my chin on my propped up hands.

"He flirts with me all the time! Tries to get me into his office for sex, gross by the way because although I'm gay I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole, then he's always giving me extra work so that I have to stay behind with him! I fill out applications for other jobs all the time but so far no one seems to be hiring." He grumbled the last part.

"Sephiroth usually pays his employees very well I heard." I commented. "I mean I'm not trying to butt into your personal life I'm sorry."

"No its ok, he pays me about as much as the janitors and that's not very much. I think its because I keep turning him down, I used to make pretty well until then." He sighed.

By the time our food came we still laughing and talking. My inner wolf had calmed down some but was growling out Mate every few minutes. I watched him brush away a stray piece of hair, how his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how he would fidget when he caught me staring. Slowly I reached my hand out inching towards his until I finally clasped it in my own.

Face turning a bright red he tried to hide the smile that was creeping up. I was determined after the end of our lunch date to ask him out on a real one. Complete with flowers and a nice night out on the town. Roxas lunch hour passed by rather quickly and it wasn't long before we were heading outside.

"Get in the car I'll give you a lift back to work." I offered.

He thought about it for a long second before nodding. Opening the doors I waited until he was seated before closing the door behind him. Once I was seated I opened and closed my mouth a few times before starting the car and heading back to Roxas' work.

"So about a second date?" Roxas whispered quietly. My hearing was sensitive but I was still able to pick the barely there question that was asked.

"When and where?" I asked grinning as Roxas face turned an even darker shade of red.

"You really mean it?" He questioned looking over at me his face filled with disbelief.

Nodding he giggled before trying to compose himself so that I wouldn't see. Dropping him off back at work I promised him that I'd call or text him soon to arrange our second date. When I got back home I was practically jumping for joy. Man or wolf I didn't care I was going on a second date and I was pretty sure that I had found my Mate!

Was it even possible for humans and wolves to Mate? I would have to ask Cloud and Leon later tonight. I had never heard of it happening because with all Wolf Shifters there was a Bond that choose your Mate for you. It was an indescribable bond, once you met your destined one the Mates instantly fell in love. There were rumors of wolves falling in love with humans but I didn't really know anybody.

It had happened with everyone in our Pack. They said there was never just one destined one because the world was so vast, but once you met one then the Bond with the others simply just went away. Unnoticed like the sands of time.

Cloud and Leon though believed that there were was one Mate for every person. Cloud would have killed anybody that ever tried to be with Leon and the same went for Leon they were crazy about each other!

The first place I went was straight to Cloud's. I wanted to talk to them more about Roxas. I should have probably knocked because when I walked into the living room Leon was sitting on the couch with Cloud perched in his lap. If that wasn't bad enough they were grinding against each other and moaning helplessly.

Clearing my throat I watched as they jumped apart as if they were teenagers and had been caught by their parents.

"It's just Axel." Cloud practically purred nuzzling Leon's neck affectionately.

I had to watch (well ok I didn't have to watch but damn it I needed some help here!) as Leon trailed his fingers up Cloud's shirt. Shivering he leaned back in to capture my dad's lips in another kiss. "Guys I'm not going anywhere."

Groaning in unison Cloud made no move to roll off of Leon instead they sat there waiting for me to talk.

Rolling my eyes I padded over to one of the chairs and plopped down. "So I took Roxas out on a lunch date, and I even asked him out for another date. But there's something that concerns me..." I said.

"What's that?" Leon asked eyebrows raised.

"My wolf. The whole time I was talking to Roxas my wolf kept screaming Mate over and over. Is it... is it possible that humans and Shifters could Mate?" I asked.

Leon looked to Cloud for this one his eyebrows raised. Cloud was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke up.

"That would be impossible... Axel are you sure that Roxas is a human?"

"Yeah, his scent was definitely human." I wasn't going to mention the slight wolf that I smelled just in case there was another wolf banging the kid. If I even so much as mentioned it they would tell me to back off immediately just in case he was with another wolf.

We were very territorial. If someone so much as even mentioned our Mates in a bad way or the person that we were with we fought. There had been some Shifters who had denounced their wolf side and lived out their lives as humans and even marrying them. While others denounced their human side and lived their lives as wolves. Then there was us, the ones who embraced not only our wolves but our human sides as well.

Cloud looked at me for a few moments more before shaking his head. "That's impossible... there are no records... we'll check into it further and get back to you. Now if you'll excuse us I have something very important to get back to." Cloud growled before nipping Leon's exposed throat.

Normally Cloud was very submissive to Leon but every once in a while the roles would get switched. But not for very long.

Disgusted I stood up and quickly made my exit as Leon let out a gurttal moan. I was going to go for a run but I decided against it and instead made my way back home. Once there I turned the TV on popped open a can of beer and debated on what to text Roxas or even if I should text Roxas.

**A/N: *Gasp* What's going to happen? Hmmm? Who knows but you'll find out more in chapter 3! For those who have already reviewed, favorited and are following the story you guys are amazing and I love you! Cookies for all! Anyway I still need more girl names and thank you to those who have contributed. Umm yeah well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Oh and I'll say it again this is an Mpreg so if you don't like those stories get the fuck out! I don't tolerate asshole comments because I will delete them! Any questions? No, good! Review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo Royal **


	3. The Second Date

**A/N: It's Wednesday you know what that means right? New chapter! Here we go with chapter 3! Oh but one more thing I may have mentioned this in the previous chapters if I didn't I will now. Guests that want to play is totally fine with me I just require you put a name that's it. It can be 1234 for all I care I just don't want two different Guest's playing and the name says Guest. It's not going to count. So just a name I don't care what the fuck it is. It can be fuck you for all I care as your name just make sure you put one please. Thank you dearies now onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 3: The Second Date**

** Roxas POV**

I was late picking up Sora _again_! Sephiroth was in no hurry today and I guess he just loved torturing me. He practically dragged me into his office right after my lunch date with Axel ended. After probably leaving a nice bruise on my arm he threw me into his plush rolling chair.

"What the _hell _Roxas?" He screamed face red and spittle flying everywhere.

"_Excuse _me?" I cried attempting to stand up. I was pushed roughly back down as answer. "I don't belong to you!"

"Not yet Roxy but you will." He chuckled stalking over like a lion would do to prey. Reaching a hand out he cupped my face and smiled. "One day I'll own you." With that he let me go, well after I had to finish more work than I started off with this morning.

Getting in the small car I hurried my way to the daycare just as the snow began falling in thick fat flakes. I arrived just as Sora and Namine walked outside. Sora was bundled in the old coat that I had put on him this morning along with what looked like a brand new hat and scarf.

Parking I ran out to meet him enveloping my son in a hug. "I'm so sorry Sora! I didn't mean to be late." I whispered.

"Its otay Daddy!" Sora giggled. "Mrs. Nam gave me cwoes to wear! Isn't dat gweat?" Sora cried holding up a plastic shopping bag filled with clothes.

"Christmas is coming... I just happened to notice that his clothes were starting to wear. I'm not trying to pry but if you're having financial problems we have a donation drive every year where parents will drop off either brand new or lightly used clothes. I can put your name on the list so you can receive some for Sora. Its completely confidential and no one will ever know I promise." Namine whispered so that only I could hear.

For a moment I was stunned. Normally I never accepted any kind of charity from anyone. But if it helped Sora then I would do anything. The money that I had went to bills and food I rarely had enough to spare to buy clothes for Sora and for that I felt awful. I felt as though I was an unworthy father. I could barely provide for my own son!

"Yes... please sign me up. Thank you Namine. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart." I responded.

Smiling she patted Sora on the head and promised that if the weather didn't get too bad she'd see him tomorrow. As I strapped Sora in his carseat I prayed to whatever god that would listen to me that the daycare would close for the day. If so I could spend the day with Sora. We hadn't been able to run in a few weeks and I knew he was itching to change just like I was.

The next morning as I got up and got ready for work I thanked the god who was kind enough to smile down on me. I called into work telling them that day care had been cancelled therefore I would have to stay home with my son. After hanging up the phone I changed back into my pajamas and went straight back to bed.

Upon lying down Sora curled up in my arms nestling himself in my chest. Sighing contently I fell back asleep. When I woke up next it was because Sora was bouncing around the room yelling that the Snow Fairy had come.

"Daddy wots for din din?" Sora asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean breakfast?" I asked I knew what he wanted so I smiled and played dumb. "I don't know how about some eggs?"

"No way daddy!" He cried jumping up and down. "Try 'a-ag-again!"

"Hmm..." I said tapping my finger against my chin, "Cereal?"

"No! Daddy wou so silly! I want deer! Can we go hunin today?" He questioned. Pulling him into my embrace I pressed a kiss against his head.

"Of course we can sweetie. But I want you to spray for me ok? If you don't we can't go." At his confused look I elaborated. "I know we'll be wolves but I don't want anyone to get our real scent ok? If they do then you might get taken away from me and I can't have that. I love you so much Sora I just want you to be safe ok?"

Understanding crossed his features as he pulled me in for another hug. "Otay daddy. I wove you!" He cried pressing his face against my chest.

We got ready rather quickly packing a bag full of spray and heading outside. I made sure to lock the door behind us as we left and made our way into the forest surrounding the back of the apartment building. We were lucky to be so close to the forests edge. Once we were deep enough we stripped out of our clothing and quickly sprayed ourselves before turning into our wolf counterparts.

Sora was a beautiful cinnamon colored wolf with intelligent sapphire blue eyes. He had a white tipped tail along with a key shaped blade on his chest that was also white. He danced around a moment getting the feel of being back on four legs before dashing off to a nearby tree tail wagging.

Turning to me he jumped in place as I padded my way over. Once we were far enough that I didn't have to worry anymore I howled. Sora accompanied me even if it was high pitched and sounded like more of a whine it was beautiful. I was the first one to break the howl and take off Sora hot on my heels.

Sniffing the ground we found a trail of deer to go after. They weren't paying attention to us as we crept our way into the clearing. When they did finally notice us it was too late. Sora helped me take down one of the bucks that was there. Once we ripped his throat open the other deer scattered.

Sora's muzzle was dripping blood as he jumped around bits of blood and spittle flying into the snow. After his little display I sat down and waited for Sora to take the first bite. He bit into the yielding flesh of the bucks throat tearing out chunks of meat. I always fed Sora first, there were days that I wasn't able to eat because we didn't have enough but I always made Sora eat.

Sometimes he would protest knowing that I had been three days without food but I still made him the food and told him to eat. He was to young to starve, I could handle a bit of hunger. Our neighbors in the apartments were crazy and often went out to hunt game in the woods so it wasn't safe for me to go and hunt. I wasn't about to steal either because I knew I'd get caught and I wasn't about to go to jail for however many days and leave Sora alone. No thanks I could wait for payday.

I ate slowly so that Sora could have his fill. It was a pretty big buck but Sora's appetite was something fierce. Sora ate more than half the buck and I helped finished the rest of it. Once we were done we left the carcass and went about our run.

We had been playing tag for about thirty minutes when the smell hit me. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed it right away but I wasn't. Barking I called Sora to me and he bounded over hiding behind me waiting for my orders.

I was surprised at what I saw. A blond colored wolf just like me with blue eyes bounded out of the bushes and into the clearing. He had weird looking hair that was styled in a mohawk and what seemed to be a mullet like hybrid. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he seemed to have this goofy looking grin on his muzzle.

Hackles raised and hairs standing on end I let out a menacing growl. I had only ever encountered another Wolf Shifter once in my life. After growling at him he left, he was only a pup but I couldn't have anyone following me home to Sora. He was beautiful though bright silver fur and turquoise colored eyes.

This wolf however was not a young pup, and sat down cocking his head to the side before letting out a playful bark. Was he _seriously _inviting me to play? I growled again hoping to scare him off but instead he barked and raced over. My first instinct was to protect Sora at all costs. So that's what I did.

Tackling him to the ground I growled and barked while stray spittle landed in his face. I bit him on the neck not hard enough to kill him but hard enough that he knew I wasn't playing. He yelped so loudly that it echoed throughout the forest. The bushes parted not to long after and I was thrown to the ground by another wolf.

He was a periwinkle color with blue eyes also. He stood protectively over the blond wolf hackles raised and snarling at me.

His lips were pulled back over his muzzle showing sharp canine teeth. This was another Shifter... fuck this wasn't looking good. Sora had scrambled off in the mayhem and somehow ended up behind the two wolves. The blond one picked him up by the scruff of his neck and took a step back. Sora yelped in protest.

Snarling I leaped forward intent on attacking the fucking blond who held my child captive! The periwinkled one stopped me by running around me and then slamming into my side. Yelping in pain I almost turned back into my human form but quickly took back the control I needed. Snapping my jaws I closed my mouth around the periwinkled wolfs leg and bit hard. He cried out skidding to a halt in the snow covered ground.

Charging I tackled the blond wolf making sure to be careful of Sora. Tumbling out of the blonds jaws I rushed over and picked him up by his middle and then took off.

All I could think of was that if my baby was hurt I would hunt both of those fucking wolves down and kill them!

**Axel's POV**

It wasn't to long before Leon summoned me back to the house. It was only about a five minute walk so I was a little surprised when I got there that I saw Zexion and Demyx hobbling into the house.

Once inside I quickly located the two of them, Zexion was brooding in the corner while Demyx was talking animatedly to Cloud and Leon.

"...wanted to play." Demyx whined as I made my way into the living room.

"What happened?" I asked as Leon got up rolling his eyes and headed upstairs.

"We saw this blond wolf. He had blue paws and the tip of his tail was blue to. He was playing with this brown pup and I'd been watching for a while and I wanted to play to but the blond wolf got mad. Then when I picked up the pup he got really mad and attacked me for him then he ran off." Demyx sighed pouting.

"I'm assuming that was his pup Demyx. I didn't want him to hurt Dem so I stepped in and attacked. I wasn't about to let him hurt you. Although you did deserve a little bit of it." Zexion muttered.

"What do you mean I _deserved _some of it?" Demyx cried.

"Think about it to him you were trying to steal his pup. He was protecting him!" Zexion growled. Demyx let out a soft "Oh right," before getting off the couch and crossing over to join his Mate.

What struck me the most was the description of the wolf. Blond with blue tipped paws and tail... where had I seen that before? Or had I seen that somewhere before? I wasn't sure and before I could find out Leon was back and so was Cloud. I hadn't even noticed that Cloud had left but with him he was bringing a giant leather bound book. It looked old and in some spots it was tearing apart completely.

"Here chapter's four through six is what you need to read and Demyx, Zexion did you catch his scent?" Cloud asked crossing over to sit on the large couch.

His eyes were more alert now and his head snapped up eyes meeting Cloud's.

"He smelled human. No trace of wolf on him... it was weird." Zexion answered.

"The pup to, Cloud. Both of them smelled human. We can try and track them if you want. Go back to the clearing and see if we can find where the trail leads to." Demyx whispered.

Nodding Cloud turned to me, "I want you to go with them. You said that boy Roxas you took out smelled both human and wolf. See if the scent matches the one that you smelled at Sephiroth's office."

With a plan in motion we set off.

The clearing that Demyx and Zexion led us to was forty minutes away. It was located near the slums of Twilight Town. Most of the wolves lived in the Pride Lands because it was furnished with tons of wooded areas for us to explore. We had our own sanctuary as no one hunted in our part of the lands because every hunter was scared. Twilight Town was extremely close to the Pride Lands so it was odd for a wolf to be so far down here and in the slums to.

A long time ago a legend about wolves had been spread. Any wolf that was killed would be avenged. Every once in a while back when the lengend was new someone would try, either way if they even so much as hurt the wolf, we attacked. The legend ensured our Pack's safety. As for Twilight Town hunting a wolf or any animal was fair game.

Demyx was the first to skid to a stop on the snowy plain. Zexion slowed down and both of them planted their noses to the ground. Looking at each other they turned to me and snorted trotting off ahead.

The scent was faint which didn't surprise me. They hadn't been back to try and cover their tracks. The snow was doing a good job at covering so I quickly sniffed the air where they had been fighting to discover the scent. It was the same scent that Roxas had, but this time it was stronger it was all human there was no wolf to it.

What was going _on_? Roxas had a _pup_? He wasn't human that was for sure. But at the same time he couldn't be fully wolf... that could only mean he was a Shifter. So why was he in hiding?

The snow was coming down harder now and the temperature was dropping fast. Hunger was sitting in so instead of following the trail back to where it came from we headed home. The first thing we did was explain the situation to Cloud and Leon.

"So he's a Shifter then?" Cloud asked looking to Leon for clarification.

"It seems so. He's masking his scent but the question is why? Axel do you have a date anytime soon with this boy?" Leon questioned his fingers steepled while his chin rested on his hands.

"Yeah... I mean not yet but I was going to call him soon to go out on another date. Don't forget though he has a pup to. Not sure who the pup belongs to. Could be a dead Mate's." I responded.

"Or he's a Breed-Mate." Cloud said as he made his way into the living room. With him he carried a bunch of sandwiches along with a tray of blueberry muffins and chocolate chip cookies.

The thing about our wolf counter part was that we needed a lot more food than normal humans. I promised myself that tomorrow I would call him, let the poor kid settle down with his pup for the night.

I went home to an empty house that night. Cold I headed upstairs to my silken sheets and crawled under them. I was tempted to change but instead I lay there trying to allow sleep to claim me.

It was a long and restless night. Who did the pup belong to? Was it really Roxas' and if so was his Mate dead? If the Mate was still alive then I had no place in his life and I needed to back out. But if he was a Breed-Mate... well that was tricky.

Only a Wolf Shifter could get another male Breed-Mate pregnant. We didn't know very much about them because there weren't very many males out there that could get pregnant. It was a special gene passed down to very few Wolf Shifters. The males weren't always gay or bisexual either so if they were straight and Mated with a female then they would get the female pregnant only. So it was always possible the Wolf never even knew they possessed that gene.

There were legends and different stories that had been passed down to how this occurred but in all honesty we didn't know. Some Pack's treated Breed-Mates as regular Wolves it was just that they could have pups. That was our Pack, while other Pack's would kill the male Breed-Mate or even force him to have their pups. That was true with a lot of Pack's where the Alpha's had as many Mates as they wanted.

Very few Pack's considered it real Mating. It was designed to be two people, same gender, opposite gender most people didn't give a shit. We Mated only _one _time with _one _Wolf Shifter and it was for life!

Supposing Roxas had a one night stand with another Wolf Shifter then he was by law already Mated. Even if the Shifter was three states away I had no claim to him. He didn't smell Mated though, no ones scent was clinging to him but probably his pup's. With all of these scenarios swirling around in my head I was able to finally drift off to sleep.

When morning finally roused me awake I picked up my phone and called Roxas. I didn't want to lose my nerve so I gave myself no time to back out.

Two rings in and Roxas finally answered. He sounded groggy with sleep and I quickly apologized.

"S'ok I needed to get up anyway." He giggled. "What's the reason for the call?"

"I wanted to ask you out on another date. When are you free?" I asked.

I could hear his smile clear across the phone. "Well if it keeps snowing like this then we'll have all the time in the world. I can't go to work in this weather. How about Friday?" He responded.

It was Tuesday already... so maybe he needed time to find a babysitter? I was going to ask but I clamped my mouth shut just in time before I actually said something.

"Yeah Friday works just fine. I'll pick you up at seven?" I questioned.

Another giggle, "Yeah seven works for me. I'll text you my address. See you then." The line disconnected after that. So I had till Friday to work up a plan with Cloud and Leon.

As much as I hated to I knew it had to be done. I went to Cloud's for breakfast where I was met with Demyx and Zexion. They were scarfing down a plate of eggs and toast and seemed to be waiting for me.

"So did you call him?" Zexion asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes of course I called. We're going out Friday at seven for dinner." I stated picking up one of the clean plates that was laid out and loaded it full with food.

"We'll follow you to his house in wolf form of course. Zexion and Demyx will accompany you on your date, Leon and I will see if we can find the child." Cloud said as he and Leon made their way into the kitchen.

Cloud's neck was covered in hickies from last nights activities I assumed and Leon was only wearing a red silken robe. Making a plate full for themselves they sat next to each other whispering in hushed tones as they ate. Cloud and Leon were as in love as when they had first met. They said that the Bond was so strong that they couldn't deny the mutual attraction they had for each other.

Within the night they were Mated. Leon was already the Alpha of the pack and Cloud was weary when he first joined. He was scared that they wouldn't accept their leader's choice of Mate. The Pack never cared though they were happy for Leon as he had been depressed for a long while. Cloud was his light through the darkness.

It was a touching story and when they first brought me into their home I often wanted to hear that story.

"One day your Prince or Princess will come for you." Cloud would say running his fingers through my unruly spikes.

Even as a child I always knew what gender I preferred and would always tell him, "My Prince, Daddy. It'll be my Prince."

Kissing the crown of my head Cloud would agree and tuck me into bed before leaving me to sleep.

The days passed by fast and soon enough it was Friday. I had spent most of the day freaking out over what to wear because I wanted to make a good impression and I really did want to see him again. Satisfied with what I had picked out I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth for the third time of the day. I decided with casual but a nice type of casual. Dark wash blue jeans with a pair of biker boots along with a white t-shirt and a black blazer.

This time though I tamed my spikes down as much as I could. Pulling back more than half of it I tied it in a low ponytail. After spraying some cologne on I was ready to go... in three hours that was.

The door to my house opened and in walked Zexion and Demyx. "Ready already?" Demyx giggled waltzing in.

"To early huh?" I asked fiddling with a loose strand on my blazer.

"Just a tad." Zexion sighed settling himself in the living room on the couch with one of his many novels. Demyx and I had been friends ever since I had came to the Pack, I was still a pup and so was Demyx so I got along with him really well. He was picked on as a pup because like with my parents his had abandoned him to.

I always stood up for Demyx and he never let me forget throughout our childhood how grateful he was. Three hours passed by very slowly and with only twenty minutes to spare I was off to pick up Roxas.

He wasn't a far drive away only about ten minutes but I'd rather be early than late. Roxas had given me his address earlier that morning as I was preparing so I was able to send it out to Zexion and Cloud.

I took the Mustang to pick up Roxas since he was at least familiar with it. Going up to the door I knocked and it wasn't five seconds later did Roxas bound out his face flushed. He smelled amazing! Like fresh strawberries tinted with the musky scent of the forest.

_Mate_... _Mate_... My wolf grumbled. Shaking him off I offered Roxas my arm and led him to the car door where I opened it up for him. It was cold out so he was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans with a blue sweater.

He could have been wearing a fucking apron and he'd still look hot!

"Wow... Roxas... just wow! You look amazing." I stated once we were seated in the car.

I could hear his heart as it sped up as he tried to stutter out a sentence. "T-th-thanks."

I honestly didn't remember the restaurant, I was too focused on Roxas. How the lighting hit his face just right, the way he smiled and laughed. It was so rich and beautiful just like he was. I don't remember the food we ordered but I know we had fun making out at the table to mess with the waitress.

His lips were petal soft while mine were chapped and cracking. I was the brave one that allowed my tongue to sneak past my lips and swipe against his. I didn't have long to wait as he eagerly parted his lips.

We stood outside of the restaurant with Roxas leaning against the car as it snowed just making out. My arms were wrapped around his waist and I was holding him as close to my body as humanly possible. I wasn't going to try anything just yet although my hands were itching to.

I wanted to see where this went and this attraction that I was feeling it just didn't seem to go away. Ever since I had first met him I knew that I was attracted to him. If he was a Shifter then it could be the Mating Bond kicking in which would explain the mutual attraction. He was beautiful, spiky blond hair and cerulean blue orbs that were framed with long feminine lashes.

"Your beautiful Roxas." I whispered as we finally pulled away and I helped Roxas in the car.

From the light that shined in the Mustang I could see a blush staining his cheeks. "Thanks." He whispered trying to hide a smile.

After eating I took him to a small coffee shop so we could just talk. It was chilly outside and I could see Roxas shivering so I offered him my blazer.

"But you'll be cold." He said as I took my jacket off and handed it over.

"No I'll be fine. I'm used to the cold anyway." I responded draping it over his shoulders.

We weren't at the coffee shop for very long when Roxas' phone started going off. "I'm sorry I won't be long." He whispered as we listened to the live band inside the shop. He wasn't gone long but when he came back he was frantic. "Something's come up, I'm so sorry I have to go home."

Getting up I once again helped Roxas into the Mustang before speeding off towards Roxas house. Once I made it there I was expecting Roxas to rush out of the car not lean over and start a make out session.

"Sorry I had to cut this date short. I promise I won't next time." He winked before heading out of the car and rushing inside the house.

I drove home in a daze and after parking my car at Cloud's I went inside to be met with Demyx and Zexion.

"Leon called they said they're going to stay at Roxas for a little bit longer so they'll be home in about thirty minutes. They said something was really fishy about that house you picked him up from." Zexion responded.

"So did you hear what Roxas phone call was all about?" I asked.

"Yes, he said something about Sora not feeling well earlier today and that he'd be right over. Then he hung up." Zexion explained with a shrug.

"What about who else was on the other end of the line? Did you hear the rest of that?" I asked.

"We're good but not _that _good." Demyx commented with a chuckle.

Growling I sat on one of the plush couches and wondered who Sora was. Maybe that was his pup. That would explain a lot considering Zexion said that he hadn't been feeling good.

Ten minutes passed which turned into twenty then thirty and finally a whole hour had passed before the sounds of scratching wood drifted into my ears. Jumping up I hurriedly ran into the hallway where I threw the door open. Cloud and Leon padded in and headed straight up the stairs. They weren't gone long, before they were returning in human form and dressed.

"Well we found out where he lives and its not where you picked him up at Axel." Cloud said as they made their way into the living room to sit on the couches.

"Remember those old apartment complexes near the woods in the slums of town?" Leon asked.

When I nodded Cloud went on, "Well that's where he lives with his son Sora."

His _son_? So he did have a son! My inner wolf was going wild inside of my body and it wasn't long before I was racing out of the living and down the hall. Leon and Zexion were hot on my heels. After throwing the door open I shot down the steps tearing my clothes off and turning into my counter part. This couldn't be true! No way! But I knew he had a pup already so why was I going crazy? Why was my body reacting this way? I couldn't ignore my wolf any longer, something wasn't right!

I hadn't gotten to far just to the edge of the forest when the alarm sounded. My father was howling telling everyone that I was on the loose. Whoever caught me was to hold me down until Leon or either Cloud caught up.

Saix was the first wolf within my vision and I knew Xemnas his Mate wouldn't be to far behind. I had just made it into the forest when a flash of silver caught my eye and then I was skidding. Pinning me down he closed his maw down on my throat.

Saix was the one to sound the alarm. A call sounded back and I knew I had about thirty seconds before Leon found me. Ultimately he'd drag me back to the house and punish me. It didn't matter what age you were, we were still wolves therefore if we didn't follow what the Alpha said we could be punished for it.

I had been punished plenty of times but this was one time the punishment was going to have to wait.

Snapping my own jaws I wriggled around until I was able to throw him off. Jumping up I raced through the forest as fast as my legs would carry me. Howls erupted all around me, I wasn't sure if they were answering the call that Leon had made or if they had me surrounded.

I continued on just in case they were attempting to surround me. I wasn't far when I heard the voices. It was someone crying. Not just any crying either, it was so heartbroken that it made my own heart ache in response.

When I reached the edge of the woods I saw where the source of crying was coming from. Roxas was sitting outside on the porch wrapped in a blanket crying with a steaming mug beside him. Lifting his knees up he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face.

The others were close and so I did the only thing I could do, I left the safety of the woods and made my way to Roxas. Slowly I crept with my head down and tail tucked in between my legs trying to look as harmless as possible.

I had made it all the way up the stairs and poked his exposed hand with my nose before he even noticed me. Wagging my tail I sat down on my haunches, cocking my head to the side.

Giving me a watery smile he slowly reached his hand out to pet me. "I don't have any food for you. I'm sorry." He whispered as if talking any louder would break the stillness that had been created.

Staring at me for a long moment he sighed before finally baring his soul to me. "My son's sick. He probably has the flu but I don't know because I have no money to take him to the doctors. I don't even make a lot and I was going to sign up for health insurance but it was going to take to much out of my paycheck so I couldn't do it. I can barely afford rent and food, I just don't know what to do anymore. The daycare that I take Sora, my son to, is helping me to get him clothes because I can't afford it. It sucks... I owe Namine, the lady at the daycare, a lot of money but I can't pay her... and she doesn't even ask! If it wasn't for my son I would have already killed myself by now." He finished before tears started welling up in his eyes and he began crying again.

Nuzzling his hand I waited until he began petting me before I tried to settle in beside him. I could feel Leon's eyes watching me from the woods edge but he didn't come out, just waited.

"You probably don't even understand what I'm saying but thank you." He said his fingers scratching behind my ears. Oh how wrong he was I understood every word he was saying and I wanted nothing more than to help him. But how could I help? He would probably think it was weird if I showed up at his house and dropped food off.

By now the snow was coming down again bringing it from two inches to probably three or four. I could smell his worry as he looked out over the expanse of snow.

"Now I probably won't be able to go to work... even if Sora wasn't sick I'd still have to stay home because the daycare is going to be closed." Without warning he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my fur.

"Your beautiful for a wolf. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out hunting?" He asked. "Do you belong to someone?" After checking my neck for tags he shook his head. "You're not domesticated are you?"

With no answer in sight he sighed and hugged me close again. "I had a date today with this really good looking guy. His name's Axel. I had to cut our date short since So wasn't feeling well. I just hope he's not mad at me and still wants to see me... I've been a single dad for two years now so its nice to have some conversation that's not coming from the mind of a two year old." He chuckled.

We sat quietly for a long while, Roxas rubbing my head and body as I started drifting off to sleep. I knew I was going to be in trouble but at the moment I didn't care if I could provide just a little bit of relief for him then I did my job.

He was going to be my Mate after all. Well as long as he wasn't Mated to someone else then he was.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Someone whimpered.

"Oh I have to go... but wait please I want you to meet my son. I'm sure he'd love to pet you." Roxas cried jumping up and rushing inside. I could hear his feet as he ran to the room and then back.

Leon still had yet to come out of the woods so I was pretty sure he had heard what Roxas had said. He wasn't gone long and I waited patiently until he emerged holding a bundled up child. The cover was old looking with holes but it looked like he was also wrapped up in another blanket as well.

"This is my friend. He's a wolf he's very nice. Do you want to pet him Sora?" Roxas asked sitting down on his knees.

Sora was quiet blue orbs staring at me and then back at Roxas who was smiling. Nodding Sora reached a tawny colored hand out to stroke my fur. Closing my eyes I rubbed my head against his hand which was burning to the touch. His face was flushed red and his eyes were closing and opening every second. He had a horrible fever and I had to watch as he kept shivering.

"Thank you..." He whispered to me before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my head. "Come on So back to bed sweetie." And with that they had gone back inside.

I stayed on the porch for a few minutes before I decided to meet my doom. When I went into the woods Leon was there waiting for me his eyes were narrowed and he nipped my legs and pushed me so that I was the first one to go. Whimpering I tucked my tail in between my legs and walked slowly back home.

Leon may have been angry but I had done the right thing. Roxas was hurting and I helped relieve that pain no matter how short it was.

"Are you mad at me father?" I asked once everyone had left and it was just me, Cloud and Leon.

"Well I was... but I'm not anymore. You were good to him Axel and I'm very proud." Leon said pulling me into a hug.

"So you're not going to punish me?" I asked hopeful. Chuckling Leon shook his head no and sent me back home. "Night Father, night Dad!" I called as I made my way out of the house.

As I was crawling in the bed I promised to call Roxas tomorrow. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or say but there just had to be a way that I could help him and Sora.

**A/N: Sooo I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 everyone! If you leave me some reviews I might be nice enough to post again either today or tomorrow (more than likely tomorrow). If not well I'll see everyone again in a week! **

**xoxo Royal**


	4. Realization

**A/N: Aw you guys are so awesome! So here's chapter 4 for you all for reviewing! Your all wonderful and I'll see you guys next week unless you guys keeping being so awesome then I'll probably post again. Hehe so anyway here ya go!**

** Chapter 4: Realization**

** Roxas POV**

I had just woken up when my phone started buzzing. Sora was sleeping on the mattress beside me his arms wrapped around his pink rabbit. I had bought the rabbit at a cheap munny store. He saw it and immediately had to have it! It wasn't very expensive and I had the munny so I bought it without question.

Grabbing my phone I picked it up and made my way out into the living room shutting the bedroom door behind me.

"Good morning beautiful." Axel said as soon as I flipped the phone open.

"Oh... um good... good morning." I stuttered.

"I hope your feeling better. I had a great time last night and I'd really like to see you again... that is if you'd like to I mean." He responded. He always sounded so confident but this time he sounded nervous.

Sora was feeling terrible so I knew it wasn't going to be any time soon... but at the same time I did want to see him again.

"Yeah umm... I'd love to get together but there's something that's come up and I won't be around much for a while since I have to take care of it... I know I'm being vague and I'm sorry just trust me." I whispered.

"No its ok. I'll give you all the time you need. You have my number and I'm sure we'll keep in touch... or at least I hope we will." Axel said I could tell he was smiling over the phone and I couldn't stop from smiling to.

"Yes of course. Thank you for understanding... I'll talk to you later then I suppose." I replied.

Sora was sick for about two weeks and for that whole two weeks I didn't stop checking on him, holding him or babying him. He would cry some days because of the pain his small body was in and I cried with him because I didn't have the money to take him to the doctors. Every night though our red wolf would come and pay us a visit.

I let him into the house the second day he came so I wouldn't have to pull Sora outside in the cold. When I offered him food he didn't seem interested although every time he came over I would offer.

When Sora would get to exhausted I would put him to bed and talk to my red wolf. It started out as trivial problems which soon turned into talking to him about Axel. "He's gorgeous! Beautiful green eyes like yours... he's so sweet. I had to cancel our date though since Sora got sick. I feel really bad because he doesn't know about Sora... I should have probably told him right?" I asked.

Cocking his head to the side he nuzzled my hand until it was placed on his head. "He's so kind... I just haven't been on a date in so long with anyone. I was just so excited but that's not an excuse to not have told him... I don't know! I guess I'm afraid... I mean look at the house we live in. It's _shitty _and I couldn't let him come pick me up there not with my son there to! He'd probably call CPS on me! I love Sora so much I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he got taken away from me." Sighing I curled up on the couch and rested my head on the couch's edge.

My hand was dangling off of the couch so I brushed it through the soft red fur. This was our ritual every night. When Sora got better he would join me for these outings as we waited outside on the porch for our wolf to arrive.

Holding his stuffed rabbit tightly he would reach a chubby hand out and stroke the wolf's fur. "Daddy look! He's letting me pet him!" Sora would giggle.

Curling up on the floor Sora would grab a blanket and make a pillow out of him. The wolf didn't seem to even care he would just lie his head down and sleep. At that point I'd grab a blanket and curl up on the couch to sleep. When the morning rolled around our wolf was gone making sure that Sora was tucked under the covers with a pillow under his head. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought we were dealing with a Shifter.

I had to shake that thought off quickly... because Sora and I were the only Shifters in town. Well at least I hoped anyway. I had been talking to Axel a lot on the phone and I knew he was getting tired of the nightly phone calls because by the third week he proposed another date.

How could I deny him? I could always call Larxene again... she loved Sora and didn't have any problem watching him for me. I had met Larxene when I went to work for Sephiroth but even I kept her at arm's length. I had to protect Sora and myself from the dangerous world that we lived in. But one night wouldn't hurt.

It was the night before our date when the phone rang. Sora was outside playing and I had come in for something to drink when I saw Axel calling.

"Hey what's up?" I asked in greeting.

"Nothing much. Hey do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you something." He responded. He sounded calm... and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah I got a minute." I said sitting down on the couch. My heart was thudding and my palms were sweating.

"Roxas... our first and second date... you felt it right? That attraction... this is going to come out really weird I know but... please don't think I'm crazy... I just... I feel like I've known you my whole life..." He whispered voice husky, "You feel it too right?"

I couldn't deny this attraction that I felt for him. Even though we'd only had two dates he was kind to me, he held doors open for me and even held my hand in public. He wasn't like some of the men I had tried dating before I had Sora, they just wanted you to be their dirty little secret.

"Y-ye-yeah I feel it to." I managed to stutter out.

"Oh good, by the way Rox. I can't wait for our date tonight I'm really excited." He breathed.

Goosebumps made their way across my body and my pants were starting to become extremely tight.

Letting out a breathy moan I nodded my agreement but quickly realized that he couldn't see it. "M-me to."

Going to Larxene's later that night I dropped Sora off and waited for Axel to come and pick me up. When the doorbell rang Larxene laughed and took Sora upstairs so they could spy from above. I had decided that if Axel saw and asked I would tell him that yes Sora was my son.

Opening the door I was met with a bundle of blood red roses. "Oh... these are beautiful." I breathed taking the bundle and smelling them.

"Not as beautiful as you." He growled pulling me from the doorstep and into his strong arms.

Squeaking out in protest he lifted my chin and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. His lips were softer than I remembered and then his tongue was sneaking past my lips and tangling with my own. One arm was wrapped around my waist while the other hand was fondling my ass. Moaning into the kiss I gripped those wonderful blood red spikes and tugged, tearing a moan out of my date as well.

When we finally ended the kiss I was dizzy and could barely move. Axel pulled me to his chest, nuzzling my neck as he pressed another kiss to my neck.

Leading me to the car he opened it up for me and helped me inside. "I have a confession to make." Axel said as he pulled out of Larxene's house and down the road.

"Yeah what's that?" I asked.

"I have no idea what the hell we're doing tonight. I've taken you to restaurants twice now so that seems really cliche to take you to another one. So I thought I'd ask where you'd like to go tonight." He said reaching a hand out to grab my thigh.

"Mmmm," I moaned thinking of a few good places we could go. Clubbing was the first on the list but ever since Sora I had given that up. I didn't really want to go out to a bar and get drunk so I thought of another possibility. But with the wandering hand it was starting to get harder to think. I hadn't had sex in so long and touching myself was almost impossible with work and taking care of a nosy two year old. "I'm not sure, anywhere you want to take me is fine."

Chuckling he squeezed my thigh his hand never leaving as he steered us to a remote place. It was an old abandoned park that hadn't probably seen the light of day in years. Snow was blanketing the area except for two swings that snow had been brushed off recently.

"Was this your plan all along?" I giggled. "Take me to a secluded area so that we could swing?"

"Maybe." He chuckled leaning over to press his lips against mine. We were like teenagers as I crawled over to sit in Axel's lap in the drivers seat. It was cramped but we made do as our lips found the others in heated kiss. Large hands kneaded my ass as bucking hips rubbed both of our clothed erections against each other.

Panting I pulled back to start nipping and kissing his neck. Sucking on patches of skin I made sure that he would remember me. Apparently Axel had the same idea as he started doing the same. Lifting my shirt up he nipped the skin there until he found one my nipples. Sucking the nub into his hot mouth I moaned in pleasure as he switched to the neglected nipple. Once satisfied our lips crashed against each other in another heated kiss.

Pulling back some time later from the kiss I threw my head back and moaned as his hands finally made their way inside of my jeans. Warm fingers danced over my cold skin making goosebumps on their fiery path. I didn't realize my pants had been unbuttoned until I lifted my hips and my pants were pulled down around my ass.

Were we seriously going to do this? Were we really going to have fucking car sex? Oh hell yes we were!

"Back seat!" Axel grunted as he attempted to wriggle my jeans farther down.

Helping me through the small hole between the two front seats I made it to the back with just my shirt and boxers on. Shedding his blazer and sweater Axel made his way to the back shirtless with his pants open and hanging off those deliciously sharp hips.

Licking my suddenly dry lips I was pinned down in the backseat of the car as Axel pressed our bodies together. I don't remember how we got the clothes off in the cramped space but we did. There was no foreplay we were both to far gone by this point to just play around. Maybe on the next date... assuming there was another one.

"In my pants pocket there's a little bottle of lube get it for me." Axel growled lifting my legs up in the cramped space and putting them on his shoulders.

As I started reaching down for the pants I felt a wet muscle circling my puckered hole. My cock twitched in appreciation as that sinful tongue delved inside. I couldn't move as my body had turned into jelly and moans continued to escape through my parted lips.

"Where's the lube at Roxy?" Axel purred pulling away to nip my inner thighs.

"T-t-try-trying!" I whimpered as that wonderful tongue of his delved back inside.

** Axel's POV**

His walls were so tight and warm as I probed my tongue inside of that wonderfully pink hole. His breathing was ragged and he was moaning like a bitch in heat as I continued my work. I had charged him with the task of finding the lube in my pants pocket but so far he was having a good bit of trouble.

He hadn't had sex in a long time that was for sure. There was no trace of another wolf claiming his body now but me. We were sweating profusely and mixed in the sweat was Roxas true scent. It was all male and all wolf! It was intoxicating really as I breathed it in deeply. The scent only served to turn me on even more!

I honestly had never felt this way about anyone before! I wanted him so bad, my inner wolf was demanding that I take him right this minute! But at the same time I didn't want to hurt him either. As I continued my ministrations I added one finger into the mix. He was now halfway off of the back seat and into the floor his ass still in my face.

"F-f-fuck!" He groaned groping around until he found his own pants. Searching through those he realized his mistake before letting out another curse and attempting to find mine. When he found mine he quickly rummaged through them finding the small bottle of lube. "H-he-here!" He cried as my finger found those sweet bundle of nerves.

Taking the bottle I pulled back from his twitching hole to coat my fingers in the gel. Once I had coated three of my fingers I started inserting them in one by one but very slowly to make sure he got comfortable.

"Axel... mmm yeah... I really appre-appreciate you b-b-being so kind but fuck me! Please!" He whimpered rocking his hips against my fingers so that they were buried deep inside that sinful hole.

Nodding I pulled my fingers out to quickly coat my own neglected cock before pushing it into that warm cavern. "Roxy... ohhh you feel so fucking good." I moaned planting my hands on either side of his head.

Being in a confined space with Roxas was amazing. His moans were like music to my ears and the heat that we were creating was fucking amazing. Sweat was rolling off of our body and clouding the windows with its fog. The smell of sex was in the air and so were those delicious UnMated pheromones Roxas was exuding.

Thrusting hard I hit those bundle of nerves again making Roxas scream in pleasure. I felt one of his hands as it reached in between our sweat covered bodies to grab his leaking erection. I was so close and I knew he was to.

"Scream my name when you cum!" I panted thrusting harshly against his prostate. He came a few thrusts later screaming my name.

"AXEL! AXEL!" Hearing him cry out my name I came a few thrusts later emptying my seed into his ass.

"Roxas!" I cried before finally collapsing on top of him, pulling my softening cock out of his tender ass. Shifting around I carefully pulled him on top of my chest so that he could catch his breath.

"Wow that... that was really fucking awesome." Roxas panted as his eyes started to slip close.

"Mmm yes it was." I whispered running my fingers through sweaty blond spikes.

"Hey... Axel." Roxas said placing his chin on my chest so that he could look straight into my eyes. Humming he was quiet for a long moment before finally asking his question. "This... this isn't the end is it? I mean... we're going to keep seeing each other right?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Of _course_, I'd be heartbroken if you didn't want to see me again." I responded cupping his flushed face.

Giggling we lay there for a long while just talking before we started to get dressed.

"Hey if you want... you could spend the night at my house." I purred nuzzling his neck.

"Oh I'd love to really but... I'm sorry it just sounds like I'm making excuses now. I can't though... I wish I could but I can't." he whispered.

I knew the reason why he couldn't but I wanted to see if he would tell me. Putting on my best pout I asked, "Oh why not? You don't have another boyfriend do you?"

"_No_, nothing like that." He giggled pulling his shirt over his head. "It's just that... I probably should have told you on our first date... but I have a son. I would invite you over but... I'm just...I'm not comfortable bringing men to the house yet." He stammered turning away his face a bright red.

"I understand. It's ok Roxy really it is. I'm not angry. I want to keep seeing you and one day I'd really like to meet your son." I responded turning him so that he was facing me. "I'm hungry come on lets go get something to eat."

Nodding we crawled back into the front seat and I drove off to one of the fast food joints. We went inside and ate just talking and getting to know each other. He told me about Sora that he was two years old, but what struck me as odd was he said nothing about a mother.

Sniffing the air I sifted through all of the smells of grease, cleaners and cheap salty fries until I found his scent. When a Shifter slept with a human the scent lingered for about two days and then was usually gone. But if he was in fact another Shifter the scent would still be just as strong and that would mean that I was officially Mated. _Shit_... should have _really _thought that one through.

But when I thought about it I realized that he was kind, and beautiful, and for some reason he was afraid of that pussy Sephiroth! When I visited him in wolf form he would immediately go and get Sora to come see me. When Sora was sick with the flu he cried for him and as soon as he called out Roxas went straight for him. He sounded like a wonderful father... I just didn't want to hear about a dead Mate or that he wanted to break up and see someone else.

Wolf Shifters were very jealous creatures. Once Mated they would do anything to protect and keep their Mate safe. I would worry about the situation later. For now though I would just enjoy the most of this date before I told Leon and Cloud who would then rip me to shreds for being so stupid.

When I took Roxas back "home" he started a long make out session before telling me he'd see me later. I was just about to pull away when the door opened, "Couldn't get enough of me I see." I purred turning to see my Father.

Groaning he shook his head, "Drive you idiot!" He growled.

"What did I _do_?" I whined as I pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

It was quiet for a long while as we made our way home. Leon was busy muttering curses under his breath before he finally turned to me. "You _slept _with him? You fucking _slept _with him?" He growled slamming his fists on the dashboard.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. How did they even know? Oh wait he could smell Roxas all over me, and could probably see those hickies that were littering my neck.

"What the _hell _would possess you to do something like that?" He screamed angrily.

"My wolf! Ever since I met him he's been screaming at me to Mate with him! This attraction it won't go away! I love him damn it! You once told me about the Bond that you and my dad share... this is it! This is the Bond, he is my Mate so don't you dare talk about him!" I growled parking the car at the house.

Getting out of the car I slammed the door shut and headed inside of the house. Leon was hot on my heels slamming the door behind him as he followed me into the kitchen where Cloud was sitting.

"Axel we're just worried about you that's all... he has a son. It could be a dead Mate's or someone that he was seeing or hell for all we know he could be a Breed-Mate and is unintentionally Mated!" Cloud responded.

"He's not! There was no smell it was just his wolf smell and about his kid who knows maybe its mine. I went clubbing there for a while and I slept with everything that moved, male or female. I don't know just give him a chance guys please. I'm going to visit him tonight. You're free to follow me if you'd like." I muttered turning on my heel and stalking outside.

Shedding my clothes I changed quickly and made my journey to Roxas' house. When I got there I was surprised to see Roxas outside. He was bundled up and had his head leaning against the wall of the apartment. Tucking my tail in between my legs I slunk forward trying to look as harmless as possible. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly as I made my way towards him.

Pressing my nose against his hand he woke immediately with a start.

"Sora!" He cried sitting up and looking around. "Oh its just you. Hi there Mr. Wolf how are you? We haven't had a visit from you in a while." He said smiling reaching out to scratch me behind my ears.

Looking around with a confused stare he pulled the covers off of him before calling Sora outside. "Baby did you put this on daddy?" He asked with a yawn.

"Wou wook cold!" He said with a shiver going over to sit in his father's lap. Bundling him up Roxas smiled and tickled the squealing two year old who only managed to tangle himself up farther. "Daddy! Mida Wof is here!" he cried reaching over to pull me into a hug.

Licking his cheek he giggled as I buried my snout in his warm body. Sniffing him I smelled a part of Roxas on him, that was his child after all but what really stunned me was the fact that I smelled me on him. I hadn't been here in over a _week_! The smell would have disappered by then. Something wasn't right... something wasn't _right_! Taking another hard whiff I smelled it again, me... Roxas and wolf... Sora's wolf side.

After just about taking the poor kid down I took one last sniff before running. Cloud trotted beside me all the way home, he had been there the whole time so he knew.

Leon was waiting for us when we made it home. Grabbing my clothes we headed inside and changed.

"So what did you find?" Leon asked bringing over three cups of steaming hot coffee.

I was silent for a long while as I gathered my thoughts. No one pressured me, they just waited patiently for me.

"He's my son... Sora is my son. Roxas is my Mate. What my wolf was yelling to me wasn't that he wanted me to _Mate _with him, he knew I already had. We're Mates." As I whispered those words I could feel my wolf whine for me to go and join my Mate.

"So what are you going to do?" Leon asked quietly.

"Tell him. I have to tell him everything. I have to let him know!" I whispered.

"Tonight? You can't wait until the morning?" Leon cried.

I knew I probably should wait but at the same time I didn't want to spend another moment away from my Mate.

"I have to call him! Where's my phone?" Rumaging through my pockets I found my phone and quickly dialed Roxas' number before I lost my nerve. It rang four times before it was finally answered.

"Mmm hello?" He answered sleepily.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. I continued gaping like a fish attempting to say something, anything but nothing would come out. Finally Cloud ended up grabbing the phone and flipping it shut.

"Axel just wait until the morning and then go over and talk to him personally. He's probably going to be in extreme shock when you talk to him." Leon stated.

Nodding dumbly I headed back to my house. I didn't talk to Roxas again for the next two weeks. Every call I answered but I was always making up some stupid excuse like I was to busy or I wasn't feeling to well, until Roxas finally stopped trying to get in touch with me.

I had promised that I wouldn't act this way, that even after we had sex I would still want to see him. I did though, I really did want to see him but at the same time I needed to come to terms with I had a son and a Mate that I had been neglecting for _two _years! Now all of a sudden I was just supposed to _what_? Call him up and tell him that I was Sora's father and we were Mates? He was going to think I was some psychopath!

He had been hiding his scent for a reason and I wasn't sure what that reason was but I knew I needed to find out.

Leon found me curled up on my bed two weeks later. Needless to say he wasn't happy.

"Get off your ass and call that poor boy! If you don't I sure as hell will!" He cried pushing me off the bed.

"Ok! Ok, I just don't know what to say... or if he'll even listen to me." I muttered sitting up and grabbing my phone off the nightstand. Dialing his number it took three rings before he finally answered.

"You haven't called in two weeks! This better be good!" He said as way of an answer.

I wasn't sure if the news I was going to deliver to him was considered good or not. I was silent for about thirty seconds as I tried to calm my nerves and explain my two week absence.

**A/N: The end of chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoyed it! And it's at a cliff hanger to! *Gasp* Hehe I'll see everyone next week! Or earlier depends on how I'm feeling. Oh and thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following! You guys are freaking awesome! Continue to send me unique female names. Review the Authorness Note in chapter 1 for more details. So I'll see everyone in chapter 5! Bye for now!**

**xoxo Royal**


	5. Mates

**A/N: I promised myself I'd wait till Saturday but I couldn't do it. So just pretend you've waited and it's Saturday ok? So Happy (early) Valentines Day! Your all my Valentine and that was cheesy as fuck I know! I'm just in a good mood right now so take advadentage. So here we go guys this chapter has 2 lemons in it. Oh yeah I probably should have warned you guys about the last one... hey guys Chapter 4 has a lemon! Ok enough of my smart ass self and here we go with chapter 5! Oh and guys enjoy this shit seriously its at a whooping 9,000 words here!**

** Chapter 5: Mates**

** Roxas POV**

He hadn't called me in _two weeks _and now all of a sudden he decided to call _me_? I was going to ignore the call but in all honesty I was kind of curious. The sun had been non existent for the whole day as it had been snowing heavily lately. Now that the sun had dipped below the horizon the temperatures were only going to get colder. With a heavy sigh I flipped the phone open to see what excuses Axel would greet me with tonight.

"You haven't called in two weeks! This better be good!" I growled. Everything was completely silent for what felt like an eternity. Finally, finally Axel started talking.

"Roxas I'm so sorry! I'm such a fucking jerk. I promised you the night we had sex that I would never treat you like this and I have. It's just there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how." He started his voice cracking.

"It's simple, you pick up the phone and you call! We could have met up or you could have come over! You don't just ignore someone for _two weeks_!" I cried.

It was a good thing Sora was outside playing in the snow right now. I really didn't want him to start asking questions. I hadn't seen him for about thirty minutes... I probably should go check on him make sure he wasn't buried in all that snow. But then I heard him squeal happily so I figured he'd be ok while I sorted this out with Axel.

"I know, oh god I know and I'm so sorry but please just listen to me and I'll explain. I'm so sorry." He cried.

Sighing I massaged my temples and sat down on the old faded couch. "I'm listening."

"This is going to sound really weird but just bare with me. Roxas I know that you're a Wolf Shifter because..." I hung up the phone right then. He _knew_? How did he find out? Unless... unless he was one to.

He was a Wolf Shifter... was he the red wolf that had been coming to visit me? No, oh god no what if he was? I couldn't stand the thought,

My heart dropped in my chest. What if they found us? Oh no they found us... they knew! Sora... Sora I had to... had to protect. Protect what? They were coming... coming for us. Coming to take us away where I would... I would be shipped off. A howl sounded in the distance and I couldn't move. Not an inch. Another howl answered except this one was close.

Just as I jumped off the couch the door slammed open and in burst a red wolf with toxic green eyes.

"No, no, no! It can't be you... no!" I screamed grabbing the first thing I could and throwing it at his head. He dodged it easily before transforming into a fiery red headed Axel. He was completely naked but carried with him a pair of clothes.

I tried running but he was fast! Apparently in the time it took me to get a head start he was already dressed and tackling me.

"Get away from me! Get away!" I screamed kicking out blindly. Axel pinned me to the floor his body pressed flush against me.

"Calm down, Roxas calm down let me explain!" He cried.

"I won't go back! I won't no! Please don't make me!" I screamed thrashing around.

"Daddy!" Sora called bounding inside the house and slamming the door behind him. "Daddy! Someone asked me to spend... Daddy?" Sora stopped as soon as he was far enough in the house to see what was going on. "Daddy what's going on?" He asked. With Axel distracted I pushed him off and rushed over to grab Sora in my arms.

"Is this Sora?" Axel asked his eyes growing as big as dinner plates.

I could lie to him but he was a wolf just like I was, he would be able to tell that I was lying. But he already knew didn't he? He was the wolf that had been visiting us... right? It felt like my whole world was just spinning around. What brought me back were those chubby fingers gripping my shirt tightly whimpering as a small face was pressed to my chest.

"This is my son... Sora." He heard the unspoken words.

"He's... that's... _our _child?" He asked a grin spreading across his features.

"No! He's my son! Get the hell out of my house now you bastard! We were doing just fine without you!" I growled. I could feel my skin rippling wanting to turn into fur, my fingers were itching to turn into paws and nails lengthening into claws. "You couldn't even call me for two weeks! I want you gone _now_!"

"I helped make him! He's partly mine to!" Axel screamed before morphing back into the red wolf.

"Daddy! Daddy I'm scared!" Sora cried. Tears soaked my shirt as the red wolf began howling. "Daddy!"

I wanted to run but I knew if I tried he would only stop me. "Shh it's ok So, daddy's here. Daddy's here... I won't let anything bad happen to you ok?" I was terrified, my knees were weak and trembling and it wasn't long before howls answered the one Axel had caused.

I fell to my knees and held Sora close. "I love you, daddy loves you ok Sora? Whatever happens just know daddy loves you." I whispered kissing his sweat soaked brow.

Axel was watching the exchange quietly until at least ten wolves burst into the small apartment. I scooted back as quickly as I could and as fast as I could until my back hit the wall. The first one to morph back to a human was a brunette haired guy, he was completely naked but that didn't seem to bother him. The next one was a tall guy with blond hair, he must have been the Alpha's Mate. Axel was the last out of the three and he quickly grabbed his clothes and re- dressed.

"Outside." The brunette one commanded and all of the wolves silently filed out. "My name's Leon I'm the Alpha of this Pack and this is my Mate Cloud. Is this really Axel's son?"

"Get away from us you filthy beast!" I spat. Leon growled but Cloud put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

It wasn't long before one of the wolves made their way back in with clothes. Quickly dressing there eyes never left mine still waiting on an answer.

"I won't go back! I won't!" I screamed. "Neither will Sora. I'll kill every single one of you if I have to."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked confusion written all over their faces.

"You've come to take me back haven't you? To _His _Pack. Where I'll just be another concubine! It's not his child... he'll kill him. He'll kill my babies! I've been raising them all by myself for so long... I didn't have anyone! It was just me..." I cried.

"Take you where? What... what's going on?" Cloud asked.

"You don't know do you? You have nothing to do with _His _Pack?" I was received with raised eyebrows and looks from each member in the Pack that was present and within earshot. "I don't know his real name the name I was given was probably an alias... or what he looks like but my family they were going to sell me to him. I was supposed to be his concubine and have his pups... I ran away... had sex with Axel apparently and had my babies. We've been on our own ever since..." That was the short version and no one seemed to press me for anymore answers.

"_Babies_?" Axel asked cocking his head to the side. "Babies as in more than one?"

Pulling his head back Sora looked up at me, blue eyes bright. "Daddy?" Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist I buried my face in his neck and cried. "Daddy?"

"Sora? Hey Sora come outside I want to show you something!" That voice it was small and child like. Looking up I saw Sora beaming. It was his best friend Riku, the one he went to daycare with. It wasn't surprising that he was a wolf to.

"Wiku!" Sora cried he looked at me for confirmation and at my nod he rushed out.

"He'll be safe rest assured..." Cloud said. "You have our word."

"You said babies... Roxas... what do you mean by that?" Axel asked taking a step closer.

"Twins... I was going to have twins. I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid if I tried to contact you then you'd send me back. I lost my job and got evicted twice. I had to hide away in this shitty apartment until I gave birth. I bought books and looked online on how a human and wolf give birth..." Here was where the tears started to flow harder now.

I could never think about this part without crying... could never try and remember. "I chose to be a wolf... it was supposed to be easier but I didn't realize how weak I was going to be. Vanitas... he was a still born... Sora was next and I couldn't stop the flood of relief when he started crying. He was a wolf at first but quickly turned human, and he was so beautiful! But he was hungry and scared and I was a wolf and I couldn't provide... two days he had to wait before I was strong enough to turn back into a human. He cried for two straight days! I couldn't do anything to help him!

"As soon as I turned back into a human I just warmed up a bottle of milk from the fridge and fed it to him. I buried Vanitas later that night after I bought Sora's formula and fed him again. I made sure he was asleep before I buried him right outside..." Arms wrapped around my waist and brought me close.

"I'm here now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when it happened... Roxas I'm so sorry." Tears spilled down toxic eyes and ran down my cheeks. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything to gain your forgiveness." He whispered holding me as close as humanly possible.

"Come home with me. Let's start over... I swear I'll be there for you. I won't ever stray, I'll be faithful to only you and loyal to only you and our son. I swear it." He whispered so low I thought I was just imagining it. It was like he was reading my inner thoughts, like he knew exactly what I needed to hear.

This wasn't going to cure the pain, not at all but it would help dull it. I couldn't shoulder the pain and grief by myself, not any longer I was going to go insane if I did.

Nodding I buried my face in Axel's chest letting all the tears over the years fall. Nuzzling my neck I felt the beginnings of stubble tickle my cheek. "Daddy? Daddy!" Pulling back I saw Sora jog into the house his eyes wide. "Daddy why wou c-c-cry?"

Opening my arms he rushed in and I pulled him in a hug. "Daddy's ok. I'm fine So everything's ok." I pressed my hand against his head so that he was lying on my shoulder.

"Dun ike when Daddy cies." He whispered with a yawn. The wolves watched the exchange quietly as I smiled and rubbed his back. "Just wan Daddy be happy."

"I know baby me to." I responded slowly rocking him from side to side. It wasn't ten minutes later he was softly snoring on my shoulder. We had both been playing outside for most of the day so it was understandable that he was tired.

The brunette wolf, Leon was his name, was the first one to break the peaceful silence. "Come lets go home." He said as he and his Mate turned back into their wolf counterparts.

Kissing the top of my head Axel helped me up and led us out into the cold night air. Turning I looked at the shabby apartment and stopped. Axel turned around a millisecond later and cocked his head to the side.

"You buried him here didn't you?" He asked. Taking a step back I nodded holding Sora tightly. "My baby... I can't leave my baby..."

"I understand we'll stay here tonight ok? Then we'll leave tomorrow..." Shaking my head I let a few tears slip.

"I can't leave him... I can't leave him alone not again. I can't leave my babies behind." Taking a step forward Axel took my cold hand in one of his large warm ones.

"Leon we're staying behind!" Axel called as we turned to make our way back into the apartment. We didn't stay to hear the reaction, instead we headed inside. I showed him into our small bedroom where I laid Sora down and covered him with an old comforter I had recently bought.

After asking me where the shower was I pointed to it and hurriedly got dressed for bed when the door closed. Sora slept the whole time and after giving Axel a pair of boxers and a shirt and sweats that were too big for me we headed into the small kitchen.

We were quiet as I made us some hot chocolate making sure to put the little marshmallows in Axel's. Sora always loved those. I didn't much like them so I kept them out of my cup.

There were only two chairs in the whole house so I pulled those out from under the table and gestured for Axel to sit down. Once seated we quietly sipped the hot drink.

**Axel's POV**

All was quiet in the house as we slowly sipped our hot chocolate. He even put the little marshmallows in there for me. Sora must like them because I noticed that Roxas didn't have any in his. Two years... I had went two long years without even knowing I had a son. Two of them, even though he had been a stillborn he was still mine.

I fucked everything that walked on two legs practically not even giving them a second glance. But to find out that one of those people had become pregnant and a male wolf no less... that was hard. But what made it even harder was hearing that Roxas had been pregnant with twins.

He'd had a stillborn. How hard it must have been on him to have to look at that child for two days while the other one cried out in hunger. When male wolves were with child they would pair them with another female during the birthing process so that their pups could nurse.

If there wasn't a female around then the male who'd gotten them pregnant was in charge of finding them food. It was hard to shift back to a human again after something so painful and taxing. But wolves recovered quicker than humans did, plus the baby was unstable and if they changed in the womb then the one who was pregnant would have to change with them. A humans body would reject a wolf pup and a wolf body would reject a human baby.

I could understand why Roxas lost his job and had to be evicted. How did you explain to someone that you were pregnant?

Him being male that was laughable, and then having to admit that you were also a Wolf Shifter? _Impossible_! But then once they found out that you weren't lying... it would be all over the media.

It was something that our kind was trying to keep under wraps and after thousands of years (and probably even longer) we were doing a great job!

Eyes rimmed in red I didn't want to sound insensitive when I asked but I knew I had to. He wasn't going to leave as long as Vanitas was buried there.

"Roxas... I hate to ask this and I'm so sorry if I sound insensitive but I have to ask..." Ocean blue eyes met mine, before nodding wanting me to continue. "We can move Vanitas... to our graveyard give him a proper burial, you could visit him every day..." I stopped when tears silently ran down tawny colored cheeks.

"That... that... would be nice." He murmured reaching across the table to link our fingers together.

Smiling I rubbed my thumb soothingly over our joined hands. "Their spirits will watch over him, make sure he's safe." He wasn't the first stillborn child and he surely wasn't going to be the last but I had to do something. This was my child to damn it!

We continued drinking our chocolate in silence. It was about two in the morning before we finally settled down to sleep. Their bed was a mattress barely big enough for all three of us but we made do. Curling up Roxas pulled Sora on top of him and then shifted him so that he was lying in the middle of us.

He was holding a stuffed rabbit close and instinctively rolled over so that he was cuddled up to Roxas. It was cute really, I watched as Roxas put a protective arm around Sora and I was jealous.

He was my son just as much as he was Roxas'. But I hadn't been there for two years of his life so what was I expecting? A homecoming of sorts? For Roxas and Sora to just leap into my arms. Instead I felt like I was intruding.

They had a hard life but they were making it work. "Axel?" Roxas asked into the stillness.

I could pretend that I was sleeping but instead my voice betrayed me. "Yeah?" I whispered reaching over to a mass of thick blond hair.

A rumble sounded somewhere in his throat that sounded like a purr. "Your scent changed. What's on your mind?"

I couldn't lie to him... I didn't want to lie to him. "I feel like an intruder... you guys have been doing amazing by yourselves... why would you need me?" I wondered allowing my fingers to continue their way through his hair.

"Because your Sora's _father_, he needs you and to be honest I need you. We're Mates and have been for probably longer than two years. When you slept with me two weeks ago you said that this wasn't a one time thing and I believe you. I really care... love... I love you Axel. Your different. The Pack that I was in... they don't treat the male Breed-Mates as your Pack does. I was supposed to Mate with another wolf, he was an Alpha.. I was going to be one of his concubines. All I was there for was to keep his bed warm at night and to have his pups. I ran away, but I wasn't sure if anyone would try and find me. I hid my tracks extremely well... or so I thought. I was eighteen when I left and then two years later I met you and then I had Sora." He responded.

"You're not a bed warmer, Roxas I'm so sorry. Our Pack they treat all Breed-Mates like their Queens or even Kings. They are respected, because they give us our pups. There not just some bed warmers," I spat the word feeling dirty as it came out. "They are never pressured to Mate or have pups, some people are more ready to have pups than others so we understand."

I cursed Sora being in the way but I made do I as snuggled up as close to Roxas as he would allow. "Sleep Roxas you deserve it. If anything happens I'll alert you." He murmured a soft ok before his breathing evened out.

I was the first one to wake up, turning my head to the side I saw Roxas still snuggled close to Sora both of them sleeping. They didn't have an alarm clock so instead I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

It was about nine in the morning. Slowly I made my way off the mattress and into the small kitchen. I wasn't about to wake Roxas up, he needed his sleep. After raiding the fridge I found a carton of eggs that was half full and a small unopened package of bacon. There was half a carton of orange juice and a small cup of milk that was probably Sora's.

After finding a small notepad I wrote down a list of things I needed and headed outside. Thankfully Roxas lived near the forests edge, after making it just inside I quickly disrobed and allowed my wolf to take over.

Changing was quick and painless as I ran through the forest trying hard not to stop too much. Once I made it to my house I changed back and rushed inside naked raiding my own home for food that we would need. After getting a small grocery bag full I turned again making sure to hold the bag in my mouth tightly.

I had been gone maybe for thirty minutes tops but already I could smell Roxas stirring inside. Changing back I quickly dressed and hurried inside just as Roxas padded into the kitchen. Relief flooded his features as I skidded to a stop inside. Setting the bags down I changed back and pulled Roxas into a hug even though I was still nude.

"I just went to my house to grab some food." I explained holding the shopping bag up. Licking his lips he eyed me from the waist down. "Like what you see?" I growled.

His face turned a beet red and I had to say the color looked very sexy on him. "Yeah I do." He giggled. Grabbing my clothes I quickly dressed before Sora woke up and came into the kitchen to see me naked. "Sorry, I didn't expect us to have company we usually go out shopping when Sora wakes up and we eat out if I have the money." He said shaking his head as if to shake the image of me naked out of his mind.

He didn't look angry but he didn't look exactly happy either. "I'm sorry." I said dropping my head.

Sighing he kissed my cheek and took the bag from my hands. "No it's ok. We're not used to people taking care of us. It's always just been me and Sora. So thank you, for everything."

Sitting the bag down I watched as he got out the pans and the small toaster. He pulled the cereal I bought for Sora out and giggled, then started on the milk making sure to put that in the fridge. Once he started on the eggs I couldn't stop myself any longer from standing up and padding over behind him.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I planted kisses on the side of his neck. He moaned granting me more access as my hands firmly held onto his hips. Leaning his head back I captured those plump lips in a soft kiss. Grinning he turned around fully wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a greedier kiss.

I couldn't stop myself from plunging my tongue into his mouth, he groaned as I explored every inch of that wet cavern. We must have gotten a little bit carried away because the next thing I knew a small voice was clearing their throat.

Roxas jumped at having been caught by our two year old son with his arms crossed still holding onto the stuffed rabbit.

"Wot wou doin' to my Daddy?" He demanded.

Roxas hid his smile behind his hand as I bent down so that I was eye level with Sora. "Well I really like your daddy, and sometimes when people like each other they kiss." I explained.

Sora mulled this over for a minute before nodding. His brows were still knit together but he seemed ok with the answer for now. "When's din din I hungwy"

Roxas couldn't stop from laughing at this point and scooped the squealing two year old up into his arms. "Breakfast, and Papa's making it right now." He said turning to me and winking.

"Who Papa?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

Walking over he held the two year old out to me and Sora quickly managed to clamber his way over until he was holding onto me. His thumb went straight in his mouth and he laid his head on my shoulder. "This is Papa." Roxas explained rubbing Sora's back as he started to drift off back to sleep. "He's still tired poor thing. We'll make breakfast for us and then when he wakes back up I'll fix him something."

I took the sleeping boy back into the bedroom and placed him on the mattress. Covering him up I kissed him on the head and left the room closing it silently behind me.

"He had a rough day yesterday. Poor guy." Roxas chuckled pulling pans out and placing bacon strips on them. After putting the eggs on the stove, he turned around to me and smiled. I loved that smile, it was wide and showed all of his pearly white teeth.

Next was the bread he quickly added that to the toaster before scurrying back to the frying pan with the eggs. I was fascinated before I realized that I should probably be helping.

"Where are the plates?" I asked just as Roxas turned around and opened the cabinet containing them.

Gathering two of them I placed them on the small table and started opening drawers until I found the silverware which wasn't much at all. Probably three forks, spoons, and knives in the whole thing.

"Sorry we don't have a lot. I know we're pretty poor." He laughed but watching his posture I knew he was worried.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him close. "Roxy I don't care about your money, I care about you. I care about Sora to. I'm sorry I wasn't there god I feel like a such a fucking bastard!"

"No! Axel please. It's ok really. I'm sorry I'm not sure how to comfort you! I've only ever comforted a two year old! Usually his problems consist with me reading him another story." I couldn't stop from laughing at that and it wasn't long before Roxas was laughing with me.

Roxas finished cooking breakfast and I hurriedly laid out the juice that I had brought. We had just sat down to eat when there was a knock at the door. "Expecting company?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

I watched as that perfect ass sashayed over to the door and opened it. "Oh hi Riku." Roxas said.

Silver hair bounded inside and he had a smile plastered to his face. "Is Sora up? I heard you were coming to live with the Pack I wanted to take him with me and show him everyone!" His turquoise eyes were bright as he jumped around.

"So's still asleep. He had a rough day yesterday." I piped up. Riku's face fell for a moment but then he announced that he would wait until he was awake. That was if we didn't mind. Roxas laughed and assured him that was ok as he made a place for himself on the floor with one of the many books that Roxas had in the house.

"You called him So... I call him that to." Roxas' face turned a bright red as he tried to keep from smiling.

Breakfast was quiet, and once we were done Sora made his appearance his stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in his hand, thumb in his mouth. "Papa!" He cried rushing over and jumping in my lap snuggling as close as he could.

"Did you sleep good So?" I asked rubbing his back as he laid his head on my chest.

Nodding, Roxas chuckled and stood up going to get Sora's breakfast ready.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called jumping up and rushing over.

"Wiku!" He cried jumping out of my lap and forcing the six year old to hold his weight.

"Riku are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat to." Roxas offered.

"Yes... please." He said trying hard to breathe. Once Sora finally managed to hop down he scurried over struggling to pull himself up on the small chair. Picking him up I helped him on the chair, he folded his legs so that he was sitting on his knees and was able to sit up higher.

Riku needed no help as he pulled himself up and sat at the table. Roxas quickly washed the two plates and dried them before sitting them back in front of the kids. They were poorer than I thought. But they were happy. Money didn't matter to them, they lived happily together and they made do with what they had.

"Sora after breakfast I need you to go and pack up ok?" Roxas said leaning over to kiss Sora's head.

Nodding he set the plates down in front of them before going to work on making them some toast.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked. "I know this is all so sudden, and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pushing you. I'm just so excited..."

"Wait." He interrupted grabbing my hand in his. "Sora, Riku, Papa and I are going to my bedroom to talk for a minute ok? So, when you get done eating you guys can watch some tv." With that being said he pulled me into the small bedroom and closed the door behind us.

Walking over he sank down on the mattress silently telling me to follow. Once I was seated in front of him he cocked his head to the side waiting for me to continue.

"I'm just so excited! I have a son, Roxas I have a son! And you! I have you with me and were going to be a family... that is if you want to... I mean I understand if you want some time alone... I can always talk to Cloud and Leon about you and Sora staying in one of the apartments... if you don't want to live with me..." Giggling Roxas placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Sora needs his father... well both of his fathers. So I don't mind staying with you. I want you guys to be able to bond just like I have with Sora." He responded. I couldn't stop myself from pulling him in my arms and planting kisses all over his face. The kisses turned heated pretty fast and Roxas pushed me down on the bed and straddling me.

It wasn't hard to smell the pheromones that Roxas was exuding. They were quickly turning me on and it wasn't hard to tell that Roxas was feeling the same, if him practically humping my leg was anything to go off of. "I haven't had sex in two weeks." He groaned. "And before that not for almost three years. How dare you make me wait." He purred nipping my neck.

When he came back with that fucking ass of his I knew that one way or another I was going to bury my cock in there. I stripped him of his shirt quickly pulling him down so that I could tease those pert pink nipples.

He moaned loudly throwing his head back and rocking his hips against my clothed erection. It was probably the hottest sound I had ever heard. My inner wolf was growling and snapping at me to take him, to make him mine! He wanted me to Mate with him again and again.

His lips were hungry as they came back full force nipping and biting until they were sucking on my neck. "Did I forget to mention that Sora loves watching tv? So much so that he forgets everything around him." That sent chills up my spine and I knew exactly what he was insinuating.

My shirt was next and soon we were stripping everything off like a bunch of sex starved monkeys. Roxas made his way back on top, that perfect ass grinding down on my already weeping arousal. "Axel..." He whimpered nuzzling my neck as he continued rocking his hips.

Turning my head to the side I pressed my lips against his. Forcing my tongue in his mouth I tasted every inch that warm cavern had to offer. He tasted delicious, musky with a hint of strawberries.

Ours tongues danced and tangled battling each other for dominance until I ultimately won. I could feel his body quivering as he finally submitted allowing me to take control of the kiss.

He groaned as I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged. Take! Mate! Now! Mate now! My wolf screamed as Roxas tongue started to stroke mine trying to get me to participate in another dance. I couldn't stop myself from playing along. The kisses we shared were filled with passion taking my breath away with every one.

Lying my head back against the pillows I inspected kiss bruised lips before they made a trail on my neck kissing and sucking.

When I flipped him over on his back he whimpered some more his legs spread. He was panting by now and I couldn't stop from kissing him. Tugging on pert nipples with my teeth and kissing my way down until I got to his navel. Sticking my tongue in I swirled it around listening to the quiet moans as he begged for more.

Once I got to his arousal there were beads of pre-cum leaking out in a steady stream and I couldn't stop from bending down and taking it in my mouth. For such a small guy he was surprisingly well endowed as I suckled on the head swirling my tongue around.

Bobbing my head up and down the moans began to get louder. I trailed my fingers down over the seam of his balls before gently pulling them and rolling them in my hands. Fingers gripped my hair and pulled as my name spilled over plump lips.

"Axel! Oh fuck Axel!" He whimpered. I didn't want him to cum too soon so I pulled back but not before giving the head of his penis one last harsh suck. Creamy tawny thighs greeted me as I nuzzled them making sure to suckle and bite the skin so that it would leave marks.

Every inch of skin I kissed I made sure to leave marks on, I wanted everyone that saw him to know that he was mine!

"Axel." He whimpered reaching his hands out to pull me close. "Don't stop..." He groaned tugging me back down so that I was face to face with his erection.

"Oh I'm not, I was just marking that pretty skin of yours. I want everyone to know that you're mine." I growled before nipping at the shell of his ear. "You're beautiful you know that?"

His eyes widened for a moment like he wasn't believing what I was telling him. Instead of talking I decided to show him by pressing my lips against his. When I pulled back he was smiling his arms coming to wrap around my neck as he brought me down for another kiss.

It was heated and filled with passion as our tongues met and battled. He was bucking his hips wildly so that our erections were rubbing against each other. We were both leaking pre-cum so our arousals were slick. Reaching my hand in between our bodies I grabbed our cocks in a vice like grip.

"Axel!" Roxas cried rocking his body against mine. Head thrown back against the pillows he screamed my name over and over as I ground against him. I wanted to stop so bad but I didn't think I could.

By the sound of his voice I could tell he was close to. Gathering what little restraint I had left I pulled away with a growl. Whimpering Roxas tried hard to push me back so that he could continue but after I offered him three fingers he grinned.

Leaning up he pulled them in his mouth, sucking on them and moaning as his tongue wrapped around every digit. My wolf was growling at me to take him and so was my aching cock. After he had sufficiently coated my fingers I pulled them out of his mouth, trailing them down his body.

Lifting his legs I placed them over my shoulders and admired his puckering hole. Licking my lips I flicked my tongue out to trace it. Roxas groaned loudly as I continued to lick the spot over and over before plunging my tongue in his warm entrance.

"Ax-el!" His voice was broken as I continued to plunge my tongue in and out of his tight hole. I didn't make him wait long before I added the first finger. He didn't even seem to notice as I quickly added the second one scissoring them apart to loosen him up.

He continued rocking against me forcing me to spear him over and over with my fingers and tongue until I finally found that little bundle of nerves. His voice was broken when I hit his prostate a second time as he tried to call out my name.

Deeming him ready I pulled away as Roxas whined for me to come back. "Where's the lube?" I panted trying hard not to just thrust into him right then and there. The bottle that we used two weeks ago was still rolling around in the Mustang probably and I wasn't about to go out there naked and get it!

"Don't have any!" He whimpered. "Hadn't had sex since Sora remember? Just fuck me already screw the lube!" With that he rocked his hips down so that the head of my penis was lined up with his entrance.

"But... Roxas are you sure?" I questioned before he slammed down so that the head of my arousal penetrated him. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as he nodded moaning, border line screaming.

"Yes I'm sure now fuck me!" He panted and so I did just that snapping my hips forward so that I was fully sheathed. He didn't even allow himself time to get used to the intrusion before he was rocking his hips in a steady rhythm.

Pulling back until only the head remained I let out an animalistic growl and slammed back in looking for that sweet bundle of nerves. By the moans Roxas was making it sounded like I had found it. He continued rocking against me as I thrust in and out of him as hard as I could. My orgasm was building and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer but I refused to cum first.

Roxas wasn't to far behind because with a few more thrusts his eyes had rolled back in his head and he was screaming as hot white cum spurted out. His hands were gripping my arms tightly as he screamed my name over and over. "Axel! Axel!" Hearing the sound of my name rolling off his lips pushed me over the edge as I buried my cock deep inside him releasing my seed as I called his name.

Sinking on top of Roxas I pulled my softening cock out of him and rolled over so that Roxas was curling up beside me. "Axel can I tell you another secret?" He asked. I was reminded of the time when I had first met Roxas and had taken him out to lunch.

"Sure." I responded smoothing sweaty hair away from his face.

"I love you." He whispered. Grinning we exchanged lazy kisses until Roxas deemed that he needed to check on Sora.

I watched as Roxas got ready wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck. My inner wolf growled in pleasure when he groaned ceasing his movements. _Mate_. _My _Mate. My wolf responded.

"What?" Roxas asked pulling away arching his eyebrow. I noticed his pants were on but he was still shirtless. Did I seriously say that out loud? My face turned as red as my hair I was sure. "You called me your Mate..."

"You are my Mate... the first time we had sex... it sealed our fate we are Mates and I want you to see me as such. I want you and Sora to depend on me. I want to be able to protect the both of you." I whispered nuzzling his neck. "I love you Roxas."

I could hear him giggling as he pulled back and pressed our lips together. It tooks us about twenty minutes to get dressed, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves as we exchanged lazy kisses and slowly dressed each other. Before we opened the door to fetch Sora he turned around and smiled, "I love you to Axel."

"Daddy! What took you guys so long?" Sora cried turning the Tv off and scampering over into Roxas' arms. "You talk wooong time. Wiku said dat sometimes gwonups do dat."

Roxas face turned a bright shade of red as Riku shook with laughter. Having Saix and Xemnas as parents I was sure he knew all about the birds and the bees.

"Sora have you packed yet?" I asked as Roxas mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say.

"Not yet Papa. Wou and Daddy was talkin 'member? Come on Wiku." He called jumping out of his father's arms and heading straight for the bedroom.

"Thanks... I didn't know what to say." Roxas responded leaning his head against my chest. I hummed in response kissing the crown of his head as we just stood there like that.

"Is there anything of value you'd like to take. Clothes or anything?" I asked Roxas hadn't even packed anything yet.

Shaking his head he pulled away a bright blush staining his cheeks. "Just my babies. I have some extra money I was just going to buy some new clothes. I figured that since we were starting a new life I would just leave my old things here, there's nothing but bad memories here anyway." He shuddered and I pulled him into another hug.

"Roxas I should probably tell you this now. I hope you won't get angry with me... last night Cloud and Leon came back over when you were sleeping. They moved Vanitas to our graveyard for you. They even have a headstone and everything for him set up, I just wasn't sure how you'd take it having to dig up your own child. I didn't want to make it any harder for you than necessary." I explained.

Tears ran down tawny cheeks and a smile, a true smile since I had met him shone through. "Thank you." Was all he said before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Roxas returned moments after Sora announced he was done packing. Riku helped him lug out two suitcases full as Roxas headed over with another large bag to empty the bookcases. Once they were packed we headed outside where thankfully Cloud had left me a car to drive.

After loading the trunk I helped Riku in his car seat while Roxas did the same. It wasn't a long drive to the house but Riku grumbled the whole way insisting that he was six therefore he shouldn't have to be in a car seat.

"Still not old enough." I called cranking the car and driving off to the house. It didn't take us long to get there and I quickly slid out of the car to let a struggling Riku out of his seat. Sora was next hopping around happily grabbing onto Riku and spinning him around.

"Daddy, Papa can me and Wiku go pway?" Sora asked. I looked to Roxas for an answer who chuckled and assured him that he could go play.

"Don't stray too far from the house ok?" Roxas called as both boys hurriedly stripped and turned into wolves. They disappeared within minutes. Shaking his head I watched silently as Roxas left to gather the boys clothes. He was a real parent unlike me. I still felt like I was intruding even though Roxas said I wasn't.

Turning to me Roxas smiled broad and wide showing off pearly white teeth as he bounded back over. "I'm ready to see our new home." He whispered leaning up for a kiss.

Bending down I pressed our lips together and led him up the porch steps and inside the large house. It was too big for one person, it was lonely with just me but with Roxas and Sora coming to live here it would feel more like a home.

An hour later we were done unpacking Sora's things. There was no bed for him to sleep in for the night so we decided he would sleep in our bed with us. Then tomorrow we were going out for Roxas' new wardrobe and had planned to stop at a furniture store on the way home.

"Sora's probably going to be gone for a while meeting the Pack and what not so I figured that maybe we could take a run. Just you and I. I can show you some of my favorite hang outs, but if you don't want to that's ok to..." I said my face heating up to probably a bright red.

"I'd love to! I don't get to run very often because of the apartment complex. They were really strict about no pets being allowed. Besides," He stated grabbing my shirt collar and bringing me down to his level. When he talked his breath ghosted across my face his lips brushing against mine. "We'll get to know each other a little bit better."

Spinning on his heel he opened the door before turning back to me. His shirt was the first to go and he looped his fingers through his belt loops before pulling those down as well along with his boxers. Fur crept along his legs, arms and torso before engulfing his whole body.

Instead of standing on two legs he was on four. His ears became more furry and moved to the top of his head while a tail sprouted out. His whole body was filled with blond hair except for a few places. His paws were tinged with blue along with the tip of his ears and tail. Even in wolf form he was gorgeous.

The wolf inside of me was howling and itching to break free so that we could go for a run. _Mate! Mate! _He was screaming. Undressing as quickly as I could I shifted into my counterpart and bounded over to nuzzle Roxas.

Barking he jumped back leaning down on his front two legs his ass in the air tail wagging. Growling he jumped up and nipped at my feet before jumping back and dashing off.

Lucky for me Demyx and Zexion were just coming home so when they saw me rush off I knew they'd close the door to my house for me. Sniffing the air I caught his scent and headed in that direction. Was Roxas ever able to just be a pup? It didn't seem like it, he'd probably had to grow up pretty fast. It wasn't unusual for wolves to play no matter how old they were but they way Roxas had taken off it was like he'd _never _gotten to play.

It was good exercise and I howled as the sun set and the moon started to peek out of the horizon. The reds, golds and pinks had all been washed out and stars were already dotting the midnight sky. The snow was sparkling as the moon made its way high into the sky and it crunched under my paws.

About a minute later I heard my Mate's answering howl and I rushed towards his singing. By the time he finished I had just caught a fresh trail. When I found him he was sitting across a river lapping the water as I trotted over. Sitting down he watched me carefully as I made my way around the rivers edge.

When I was close enough Roxas jumped effectively knocking me down. Tail wagging he licked my face leftover water dripping down in my face. Growling I rolled until I had pinned him down my teeth baring down on his throat. My heart thudded in my chest, what was I doing? What was going on?

_Submit! Submit! _And he did. Leaning his head back he gave me access. He was submitting... he was submitting to me. If I wanted to bite down and snap his neck I could! But I wasn't going to do that. Licking the fur I nuzzled his throat stepping back and allowing him to stand back up.

I was going to apologize but Roxas curled up close to me resting his head on my paws. Curling up I made myself comfortable resting my head on his. We stayed like that for about thirty minutes just resting before I got up and nudged my sleepy Mate awake.

I showed him all of my favorite spots just like I wanted to. Most of the time we played, barking at each other and chasing each other around. Roxas would nip at my heels and tackle me to the ground, I'd lick his exposed neck affectionately to let him know that I wasn't angry.

By the time we got home we were exhausted and it was well past one in the morning. We stumbled inside the house naked our limbs crying out for sleep. Picking my Mate up bridal style I carried him upstairs as he curled up close in my arms, resting his head against my chest. Laying him on the bed I climbed in after him shifting him so that his head was on my chest.

"Where's So?" Roxas asked after a while.

"Saix called before I left the house. He's with Riku spending the night love. Saix and Xemnas are Riku's parents. Saix is a Breed-Mate there very good people. He'll be safe." I whispered with a yawn.

"Well as long as he's safe. So I'm thinking while Sora's gone we should have a little fun ourselves." Roxas giggled sitting up and crawling on top of me. Pressing his lips against mine, I felt that little pink muscle make its way out and lick at my lips asking for permission.

Opening my mouth I granted him access. Groaning he plunged in sweeping over every surface in my mouth. Straddling my hips he started grinding our arousals together. I was half hard carrying him upstairs but with him starting to grind against me like that it wasn't long before I was fully erect. Roxas must have been thinking about this for sometime because he was already extremely hard.

I was going to let him take control but the wolf inside me wanted no part in that. Flipping us over Roxas whimpered leaning back to expose his tawny throat to me. Licking my already dry lips I kissed his throat gently before suckling on a patch of skin until it turned an angry red.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." I whispered nuzzling his exposed throat.

I took my time worshiping every part of his body. I found all his sensitive spots, the ones that made him giggle and even the ones that made him moan and cry out my name.

Eyes hooded he leaned his head back and moaned loudly and wantonly as I paid special attention to his inner thighs. Nipping the creamy flesh I licked a trail to the seam of his balls before tugging at the skin with my teeth. When I finally made it up to his weeping erection he was whimpering and crying out.

"Axel! Please!" He cried as I swirled my tongue around the head lapping up the pre-cum that was steadily leaking out.

"Please what?" I whispered huskily continuing my ministrations. As a way of answer Roxas let out a high pitched whine when I took the head of his arousal fully in my mouth.

"Keep going!" His fingers threaded through my hair pulling me down to try and take him deeper. But I would have none of that so I growled and pulled back nipping his thigh as punishment. Letting go of my hair he gripped the bedsheets instead as I licked the forming bruise.

"Good boy." I whispered. "Now tell me what your wanting, and maybe I'll give it to you."

"Fuck me!" He cried sitting up and pushing me down so that he was straddling my hips. Grabbing my arousal in his hands he started to pump me until he deemed me hard enough. Leaning forward he kissed me hard as he plunged himself down on my cock.

Throwing his head back he howled his fingers turning into claws and dragging them down my chest. Digging his claws in my chest I wrapped my hands tightly around his hips and pulled him up before slamming him back down. Claws retracting he howled again his tongue lolling out along with a string of moans.

This new Roxas was sexy as hell! He just continued raise himself up and down slamming his ass down on my cock. Once I hit his prostate he screamed out in pure pleasure. "Axel!" He whimpered throwing his head back. "Right there oh god right there!"

I watched as his hand snaked around until he was grabbing his own leaking arousal and pumping.

I held onto his hips tightly while I bucked my own my hips to try and get more friction. His walls were tight and felt like the softest velvet. I couldn't hold out much longer and by the string of curses Roxas had been letting loose neither could he.

"Axel! I need to cum! Please... please can I cum?" He whimpered stroking himself a little bit slower. He was waiting for my permission? "Please!" Growling I pulled him down so that we were lying chest to chest.

"You want to cum? Then beg!" I growled.

That ripped a groan out of his throat as he continued thrusting against me making sure to hit his prostate. "Axel please! Please let me cum! Please!" He was whining by now and sweat was pouring off of his body. But still he allowed me to command him, to have all of the control.

After a few more thrusts I pulled him down for a searing kiss. "You've been such a good boy that I'll allow you to cum." I had barely just finished my sentence when Roxas cried out again cum spurting out to coat both of our chests. Hearing him cry out like that and then his walls clenching against my cock so tight I came seconds later filling his ass with my seed.

Rubbing his back soothingly I pulled out my softening cock. His hair fanned out against silken sheets as I stood up and went to the bathroom for a washrag. Turning on the hot water I ran the rag under it before squeezing it out and making my way back to the bedroom. Eyes closed Roxas lay there on his back silently sleeping.

I wiped his chest down first before tackling my own. Throwing the rag in the hamper I curled up on the bed making sure to wrap my arms tightly around Roxas. I loved the way he snuggled close to me burying his face in my chest. "I love you Roxas." I whispered as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok here is the end of chapter 5! And no more until next week! (Unless you guys keep being so fucking awesome and reviewing that is) This is your early Valentines gift. So if you don't have a Valentine this year or you do and you want another I'm it! Hahaha anyway seriously I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you to everyone has reviewed I love you all and your fucking awesome! Keep reviewing because look what happens when you do! You get more! Yaay!**

**xoxo Royal**


	6. Shopping Trip

**A/N: *Sigh* I wasn't going to... really I wasn't but you guys are being fucking awesome so here ya go chapter 6! Oh and I'm sorry if its hard to read Sora like he how talks I have a 1 year old nephew that I sometimes babysit and he says a few words but mostly its just jibber jabber that no one understands. I love it though hahaha! Anyway I was going to mention that earlier but I forgot. Ok another important Authoress Note at the end of the chapter so enjoy!**

** Chapter 6:Shopping Trip**

** Roxas POV**

I remembered the sex we'd had last night was incredible. So I was surprised when I woke up snuggled close in someone's arms. It obviously wasn't Sora... he was too small for that. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw Axel still sleeping his arms tightly wrapped around me.

Leaning up as far as his arms would allow I pressed a kiss to his nose. "Good morning lover boy." I giggled.

Groaning he stretched the bones cracking and popping as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Roxy bear." He responded pulling me up for a breath taking kiss. "Saix called earlier this morning, there going to drop Riku and Sora off at daycare today. So it looks like it's just me and you."

I had already spoken to Sephiroth who was giving me a two week vacation to get settled in with Axel. After demanding from me what I needed two weeks off for he got angry when I told him that I was going to be living with Sora's biological father.

"Is Sephiroth ...is he a Shifter to?" I asked as we started making breakfast.

Axel stopped stirring the pancake batter long enough to turn around his eyebrows raised.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned eyes narrowed.

"Because when I talked to Sephiroth about a two week vacation and I told him what I was taking it for he got angry. He's always been possessive but when I told him about you it was like he got even angrier. I was just curious." I stated taking the bowl from Axel and picking up where he left off.

Muttering something under his breath he took the bowl back and set it down on the counter. Stalking forward he grabbed my hands and pulled me against his chest. Nuzzling his face in my hair he inhaled deeply before letting out a malicious growl.

"He wouldn't dare... He wouldn't fucking _dare_!" Axel growled grabbing onto me tightly. Whimpering in pain he just held onto me tighter before thankfully pulling back. His lips were on me in a flash, his hands on my hips he guided me until my back hit the cabinets.

Picking me up he sat me down forcing my legs open so he could wriggle his way in. I was stunned at first but now I was scared. What was going _on_? What had I said that was making Axel so aggressive?

Putting my hands on his chest I attempted to push him back to no avail. Grabbing my hands he pinned them above my head pressing them against another cabinet. One hand free he slowly snaked it up my shirt until he was pinching one of my nipples. I groaned as his lips found mine again his tongue pressing against my mouth demanding entrance.

Squirming around I tried to pry Axel off of me but he wouldn't budge. He just continued to hold me hostage against the cabinets. After pushing his way through my mouth he explored every inch that I had to offer. Tweaking my nipples I cried out but it was swallowed by Axel's mouth still firmly pressed against mine.

Claws extending he ripped my shirt off which was all I had been wearing. Screaming I thrashed around as his hand made contact with my cock. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I tried hard to push Axel away. Once his lips finally left mine I screamed as loud as I could hoping to hell that anyone heard me.

No one came running in but it did force Axel to jump away. Without the support of his hands against mine I fell from the counter and onto the floor. Axel seemed to have finally woken up from whatever trance he was in because his eyes became as large as saucers.

"Roxas!" He cried getting up and rushing over.

Throwing my hands up I shielded my face and tried to back up as far as I could. "Don't touch me!" I screamed tears still running down my cheeks.

"Roxy no! Come here! Shhh come here Roxy. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please come here." Axel soothed crawling over until he could pull me in his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. Sephiroth is a Shifter... and he's wanted you to be be his Mate ever since you started working with him. But he can't be your Mate because I am. We've had sex before so my scent is all over you.

"We haven't seen each other since we've had sex. You went almost three years without ever sleeping with another wolf so my scent will still be on you. It's faint but its still there. Once Mated my scent will never leave your body unless one of us gets killed. If Sephiroth challenges me we'll have to fight to the death! It's not fair and it's not right and a lot of wolves are trying to get that changed! But that's not the point just please calm down." Axel explained.

"No! No I'll never let him do that! Even if he does I'll make sure that you win! You're my Mate, and we have a son! Doesn't that mean anything?" I shouted.

"Of course that means something! Rox please calm down," Axel started before I grabbed a pan that had fell down to the ground and threw it at his head.

"I will _not _calm down!" I screamed before allowing the anger to turn me into my wolf counterpart. When Axel took a step towards me I growled my hackles raised and the hairs on my body standing on end.

"Roxas please change back don't run from me..." Axel whispered dropping down on his knees and holding his hands out. Growling I nipped at his hand when he brought it to close to my face. Pulling it back he stuck his tongue out as I took a step back. "I don't want to fight him but if he challenges me then... I'll be a coward if I don't fight back! You're the most important thing to me, that and Sora I love you both and I don't ever want to lose you but I won't stand for someone to just try and take you two away from me either!"

Turning my head away I made a low growl before giving up and jumping in his lap. Curling up I rested there licking his fingers until they were buried beneath my fur. Rubbing my head he scratched behind my ears whispering sweet nothings.

When I was finally calm enough I was able to turn back. Wrapping my arms around his neck I held him tightly. "I'm just afraid. Everything's going so well I'm just waiting for the catch."

"There's no catch Roxy. I just want you guys to be happy. Tomorrow if you'd like we can keep Sora here with us and go visit Cloud and Leon. I know they'd like to see you again under better circumstances. For now don't worry lets eat breakfast ok?" Nodding I got up and went to put on my shirt but realized I didn't have one to wear.

I growled as Axel turned a sheepish glance my way. Once up the stairs I grabbed a shirt along with a pair of boxers and quickly put those on. Going into the bathroom I fixed my hair until it resembled something decent before joining Axel downstairs.

We were silent as we ate breakfast both of us lost in our thoughts. After clearing the dishes I went upstairs to go and take a quick shower. I still had my old clothes from last night so I figured after my shower I'd go shopping. Once I had stripped out of Axel's clothes the door opened and I was met with a pervy grinning Mate.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. You know breakfast was good and all but I think I deserve some desert." He grinned waltzing over and putting his hands on my hips. Pulling me against his chest he tipped my chin back so that he could lean down and kiss me.

Giggling I allowed him to kiss me for a few more moments before pulling away. "So's at daycare and while he's there I need to go shopping for a few things. You can have that desert when I get back." I responded leaning so close that our lips were almost touching. Turning on my heel I didn't even kiss him as I made my way to the bathroom making sure to sway my hips a little.

"I hope you weren't planning to shower alone. We need to conserve water." Axel growled huskily.

I tried not to let his words affect me as much as they were as he leaned forward making sure that his hardening cock brushed my ass. Once the water had been turned on and it was running hot Axel helped me step in first. The water was warm as it ran down my back soothing me. All of the worry that had built up was slowly being washed away. Axel was kind as he ran soothing fingers through my hair applying the shampoo.

Since I couldn't really reach him and he would have had to bend down I didn't wash his hair. Plus he told me if he bent down he was going to end up sucking me off and then that would lead to sex and _damn it, _I had an agenda I had to fulfill today!

Once done we slowly stepped out of the shower and I allowed Axel to dry me off. Slapping my ass Axel herded me to the bedroom as I giggled so we could get dressed. It was a slow process as we exchanged kisses and Axel insisted on helping me dress as if I couldn't do it myself.

"You've been so affectionate lately. What's gotten into you?" I asked as he pulled me back into his embrace littering my face and hair with kisses.

"I have a beautiful Mate, and son. I'm so happy. I just can't help but kiss you and hold you to make up for the years that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I'm not being too annoying am I?" He asked pulling back.

"No I love it! I've never dated anyone that was this affectionate before." I whispered nuzzling his neck. After getting dressed we headed outside into Axel's black Mustang. He drove us to the local mall that was only about twenty minutes away. Checking my pockets before we went inside I made sure that I had the money I stashed away sometime ago.

For the next hour I tried on clothes until I was satisfied with what I wanted. The whole time Axel never stopped touching me. Whether his arms were around my waist or we were holding hands, he was always touching me. I enjoyed the warmth and comfort and it was nice to be able to go out for once without someone hitting on me.

Just because I had been single and had a son didn't mean that I wanted all the attention. Nuzzling my neck Axel kissed me taking the bags that I had to drop them off in the car while I went to go order us some greasy mall food. Axel wasn't gone long just about five minutes which was enough time for the pizza to get done.

We were quiet as we ate just enjoying the silence and each others company. After eating we wandered around some more, I bought Sora some new outfits and we were just on our way out when a stuffed toy caught my eye. It was a rabbit and looked a lot like Sora's old one. It had gotten really ratty and I really needed to take the thing away as it was falling apart but I wasn't sure if he'd let me.

"Hey that looks like Sora's rabbit doesn't it?" Axel laughed pointing at the stuffed rabbit I had been staring at.

"Yeah it does... I was just wondering if I should buy it. I didn't know if Sora would let me trash his old one or not." I sighed.

He hummed before going into the small store and pointing at the rabbit that we had been looking at. Nodding the clerk retrieved the rabbit and I watched as Axel paid for it then made his way out of the store to me.

"Here I'm sure if you give it to him he'll love it." Axel whispered smiling at me.

"But you bought it!" I cried stuffing the bagged rabbit in his hands. "You should give it to him."

"Oh... um well... ok. Yeah I'll give it to him." He smiled wrapping an arm around my waist. "There were actually two so I bought both of them, I figured Riku might want one."

"You're so thoughtful." I whispered pulling Axel down for a gentle kiss.

Smiling he chuckled, "I try." We left soon after in just enough time to pick up Sora and Riku from daycare. Riku went to kindergarten Axel told me but since Xemnas and Saix both worked late the bus dropped him off at the daycare.

"Daddy!" Sora cried as Axel and I made our way into the daycare center. Namine and Riku were packing up toys while Sora continued to dig through the chest making more of a mess. Glad to know where my two year olds priorities were.

Riku and Namine both sighed as Sora put the toys down and bounded into my arms.

"Me and Wiku had good day!" He chirped nuzzling my neck. "Papa come to!" Leaning over he scrambled until he was safely in Axel's arms.

After showering both Riku and Sora with praise Axel formally introduced Namine as one of their Pack members. I was floored. Kind hearted _Namine_? But of course everyone that I had met so far was very kind so it didn't surprise me.

"With the spray that you and Sora wore I wasn't sure if you were a Shifter or not so I never said anything." She giggled.

Gathering both boys in his arms Axel carried them out while I grabbed Riku's and Sora's coats. The car was still running so it was warm when Axel put Riku and Sora in their car seats. Riku complained and Sora just patted him gently on the head telling him that everything was ok.

"He's a wonderful person Roxas." Namine whispered leaning close so that Axel couldn't hear us.

"He is but we've only known each other for a few weeks. I'm still nervous at times but he's very kind to me... and to Sora." I responded.

Wrapping her arms around my waist she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Even without the Bond that binds us Shifters I'm pretty sure he'd still say he was in love with you. It just enhances the love that he already has for you." She said.

Smiling Axel walked over and pulled me into the circle of his arms. "I love you Roxy." He purred nuzzling my neck.

Giggling I pulled back and pressed my lips against his. "I love you to. Come on lets go home."

We dropped Riku off first but not without presenting both boys with their stuffed rabbits. Riku was blushing a bright red while Sora was crying out in happiness reaching out for the rabbit.

"Tank wo Papa! Wiku do wou like wour bun bun?" Sora asked crushing his rabbit to his chest.

"Y-y-yes! Thank you bye!" Riku screamed before jumping out of the car seat and rushing inside.

"Wiku wikes his bun bun to Papa!" Sora chirped.

We were all silent on the way home Sora was quietly hugging his stuffed rabbit. Once home I helped Sora out and Axel held the door open for us. Sora had put his head on my shoulder and was nodding off.

"Wake up Sora. We're going to get supper started and then I'll put you to bed ok?" I whispered rubbing my son's back.

He mumbled an ok as I put him down on the couch, but not before wrapping him up in a warm blanket. Turning on the TV I headed to the kitchen to help Axel start dinner.

"I never let him go to bed without eating first. He's always tired after Namine's especially if he didn't nap. Lets hurry up and get dinner started I know he's ready for bed." I said leaning down and pulling out a few pots and pans.

When supper was ready Sora was barely conscious. He didn't eat very much but at least he had something on his stomach. He was however awake enough to demand that Axel put him to bed and read him a story. The bed we had gotten wasn't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow so he would be sleeping with us for the night.

Sora had picked four books out of the small bookcase that Axel had put in his room and he was telling Axel to pick one.

"Papa! Wour no good at fis!" Sora sighed exasperated. "Daddy! Pick wot book!" Axel was too busy laughing to take this book business seriously and finally Sora threatened to throw him out of the room. This only made Axel cackle even harder as I tried to break up the fight between both children.

After picking out Rapunzel I handed the book to Axel before curling up on Sora's right side while Axel curled up on his left.

"Wou gonna wead it wight or will Daddy have to?" Sora asked crossing his arms.

Axel ended up reading Sora, Repenzuel twice because he couldn't stop laughing and he had to do the voices. It would have been a third but I called it quits and covered my two year old up. Kissing his forehead we packed up the discarded books, turned out the lights and headed downstairs where Axel pulled me down on the couch.

"He's feisty..." Axel commented pulling me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"Probably got it from his father." I commented with a chuckle. Growling Axel nipped my ear then nuzzled my neck apologetically. We stayed up for a few more hours before crawling into bed with Sora. We resumed our places from when Axel had read Sora his bedtime story our hands reaching over our son to intertwine.

Sora was the first one to wake up which was no surprise.

"Daddy, daddy daycae!" He whispered gently pushing against me. There were times that if it wasn't for Sora waking me up I would have been late.

"No baby we're staying home today. We're going to visit Axel's parents." I whispered trying not to wake the sleeping red head.

"Oh otay." He responded. "Hey daddy?"

"Yeah baby?" I grunted closing my eyes.

"I wan din din." Of _course _he did. I was going to be a child and ask for five more minutes but I couldn't. I was the parent in this relationship.

"Ok let me get up." I responded. "Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"It's breakfast." I yawned rubbing my sleepy eyes.

Just as I started to rouse around a hand gently pushed me down. "Go back to sleep love. I'll take care of Sora for you." Axel whispered sitting up and yawning. After stretching he got up and out of the bed in nothing but a pair of loose pajama bottoms.

They looked amazing on his sharp thin hips. I was about to protest because that was my time with Sora... but Axel had spent less time with him. So instead of saying anything I smiled and nodded rolling back over to get some much needed rest.

** Axel's POV**

"Where Daddy?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"He's sleeping right now. I'll cook you some breakfast ok?" Sora looked at me a for a long moment mulling this over. Nodding he headed into the kitchen and raised his arms when I finally made my way in.

"Up, up Papa." He said.

Picking Sora up in my arms I made my way over to the refrigerator and pulled a carton of eggs out. Wrapping his legs tightly around my waist he watched with curious eyes as next I pulled the bread and cereal out. After managing to juggle the gallon of milk and Sora I got to work on fixing breakfast.

Sitting Sora down on the counter I pulled out the pans that I needed and a small bowl to crack the eggs in.

"Have you named your bunny yet?" I asked pulling my wild mane back into a low ponytail.

"No." He whispered his eyes shifting away from mine.

Chuckling I ruffled his cinnamon spikes. "Are you sure?"

Clutching the stuffed bunny close to his body he looked around before motioning me over. "Can tell nobody!" He whispered.

"Promise. So tell me what'd you name it?" I whispered back. Turning my head to the side he pulled me close before whispering it in my ear.

"His name Wiku." He giggled warm breath brushing over my ear. "Can't tell him! Otay?"

After five more minutes of promising him that I wouldn't tell a soul I was able to fix breakfast. Sora was quiet just watching as I cooked his eyes never straying from what I was working on.

Sora was beautiful. He was kind and loved Roxas, he also seemed to be very fond of Riku. I wasn't sure if Roxas knew that yet or if he did he probably thought it was some child's crush. This was the Bond, Sora had already found his Mate and so young in life to... and he didn't even know it.

The Bond that Riku and Sora already shared... no one could break it. Sometimes you could find your Mate early in life and with children it was something that the child needed. A close friendship usually, sometimes it could be a parental role depending on how old they were. After puberty set in they would either drift apart for a while and take on a human lover or they would recognize the feelings they had for what it was, the Bond.

From being in a Pack for so long you could spot the Bond a mile away. This was it for Sora and Riku. I wasn't going to trouble his young mind with that information just yet, he would figure it out on his own.

Once I had Sora seated and food on his plate we sat down to eat.

"So what do you say to a little run after we eat? We don't want to wake up Daddy. He's had a rough few weeks." I said.

Nodding Sora began to inhale his food so that we could leave faster. Quickly I washed the few dishes so that Roxas wouldn't have to worry about that when he woke up. Going into the living room I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_ Took Sora out for a run so we wouldn't wake you up. We made you breakfast. Left it in the microwave. Love you. _

_ -A_

Tiptoeing my way upstairs I laid the note down on my pillow so that when he woke up he'd find it. When I made it downstairs Sora was already struggling to pull his shirt off.

I tried hard not to laugh at his earnest attempt. When I was close I grabbed the loose ends of the bottom and pulled until his head popped out. He was able to shimmy out of the rest of his clothes and quickly turned into a cinnamon colored wolf. Jumping around his nails clicked on the hardwood floor as he hurried to the door and started furiously scratching.

"Calm down! Daddy is sleeping give me a second and I'll open the door." I hissed crossing over while attempting to undress.

The door creaked as it opened and Sora wriggled his way out jumping around the snow and yipping. With my shirt finally off I stood outside and finished undressing. The air was cold and nipping at my exposed flesh. Throwing my clothes on the floor I closed the door behind me before shifting. I really needed to get a doggy door or something. Our Pack didn't care about nakedness, it was just part of shifting but it was more convenient with a doggy door than having to rely on someone to close your door for you.

Especially with children. I had babysat for tons of the Pack's mother's and father's. Once they shifted and were out the door you had to catch the child just like with Sora. He was already at the edge of the woods when I barked at him to stop and wait.

He took a step back and I growled baring my teeth as I rushed over. Whimpering he folded his ears behind his head and rolled on his back as I came near. Nuzzling his throat I pushed him back on his belly and nudged him forward.

Wagging his tail he rushed forward again this time stopping at intervals to make sure I was following behind. We played for a long time mostly just chasing each other. Sora would tackle me and pull my ears, and nip at my legs. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck I ran a few feet forward and threw him in a small pond.

Yelping at the cold he made his way out and into the fresh fallen snow. Making his way over he shook his body so that most of the water droplets got on me. At this point he was shivering so I picked him back up and took him home. My ears were sensitive so I could hear plates scraping and I knew Roxas was up. Scratching the door Roxas opened it so that we could come in.

"Oh Sora! Come here baby you're wet." Roxas cried as I dropped Sora down on the floor.

Shifting back Sora scrambled over into Roxas lap. I was the next to shift back as Sora cuddled close to his father.

"Fun Daddy! Papa dwopped me in pond, is otay I not cold." Sora giggled.

Roxas had just warmed his food up and sat down to eat so I took Sora to his room to help him change. Sora insisted on dressing himself, I didn't say a word when he paired a pair of green pants with a green shirt.

"See Papa I did it!" He cried. His shirt was on backwards and so were his pants... I wasn't sure if I was supposed to mention that or not. So instead of saying anything I guided him downstairs.

It took Roxas a good five minutes to stop laughing.

I know my face turned a bright red as I growled. "I didn't know I was supposed to say _something_."

"I pride myself in at least making him match and to have his clothes turned right side around." Roxas giggled. "Come here baby let's show Papa how to dress you right."

Picking Sora up we all headed upstairs into his bedroom. First he fixed Sora's shirt and then gave him a pair of blue jeans and told him to change. He helped him as much as he could to dress.

When he was done he proudly showed Sora off. Crossing over Roxas pulled me close and kissed my throat. "Your doing wonderful love don't be to hard on yourself."

Going to pick up Sora he carried him downstairs on his hip making sure to sway that perfect ass as he went. I was going to tackle him and make sweet love to him but the doorbell rang. The movers were here to set up Sora's bed that we had bought the day before.

I showed them to the room and told them if they needed anything we'd be across the street. Taking Roxas hand we headed across the street to Cloud's and Leon's. They were just finishing breakfast as we came inside.

"Hey guys how are you..." Cloud's mouth dropped wide open when he saw Sora. I could already tell that he was wanting to kidnap Sora. Cloud loved children, he was a wonderful parent and I could already tell he was going to be a wonderful grandparent.

Crossing the room he made his way over to Roxas. "May I?" he asked.

Nodding Roxas looked over at Sora. "So, this is your grandfather Cloud." He said passing the two year old over to Cloud.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck he rested his head against his shoulder.

"Sora what a beautiful name." Cloud whispered reaching up to run his hands through Sora's hair. Giggling Sora curled up closer holding his stuffed bunny tightly in his hands. "Come on sweetie lets go meet your other grandfather, Leon."

Nodding Sora allowed Cloud to take him into the kitchen.

Leon was as usual very quiet but I could tell he was completely taken with Sora. Roxas allowed them all time to play but he kept a watchful eye on our son. Anywhere he went Roxas made sure that he could always see him. I wanted to tell him not to worry but I knew he wouldn't listen. It had been him and Sora for two years so of course he'd keep a watchful eye on him.

"Roxas he's beautiful." Cloud said as he and Leon sat on the floor and played with Sora.

"Thank you." Roxas responded his face turning a bright red. They had bought him some toys so Sora was jumping from one new toy to the next his bunny in tow.

By the time one o'clock rolled around Sora was getting grumpy and rubbing his eyes. "Come here sweetie time for a nap." Roxas stated picking Sora up along with his forgotten bunny.

"We have a bed upstairs, he can take a nap in the guests bed if you'd like." Leon offered.

Roxas nodded and Leon showed them upstairs where the guests room was. All was quiet and it wasn't long before Leon was making his way downstairs with Roxas in tow.

"Roxas what are you guys doing this year for Christmas?" Cloud asked.

"Oh um... we hadn't really talked about it." Roxas responded looking over to me.

"Well if you'd like our Pack always has a big Christmas dinner and you and Sora are more than welcome to come. A lot of the families here have children so they always have their Christmas in the morning. We just like getting our Pack together for the holidays. It strengthens the bond we have and we'd love for you to join us." Cloud said smiling.

Roxas was in tears at this point his arms wrapped around my waist. "Yes. I've never had a Pack that was so kind to me... or my son. I'm sorry this is just so new to me and I'm just so happy."

Smiling Cloud pulled Roxas into a hug. "We're here for you. Your in our Pack now so that means your family. Axel don't hog that child all to yourself or else I'll come over and kidnap him and Roxas." He growled releasing my Mate so that I could pull him back in my arms.

"Yes dad." I chuckled. Leon at this point had gone back into the kitchen and made us lunch. Roxas was quiet as we ate while Cloud kept firing off questions for me to answer about our relationship.

When Sora got up three hours later we headed back home but not before he kissed both Cloud and Leon's cheeks. "Wove wou! Bye!" He called waving his bunny.

We slept soundly that night and Sora was happy to have his own bed. We both curled up on each side of him as Sora once again forced me to pick his bedtime story.

**A/N: Hiii again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know there wasn't a lot going on this one. Um oh yeah so once again if you guys want to play in my little contest I have all you have to do is send me a girls name that will be used later on in the story and the sequel that I'm working on. (Haven't finished chapter 1 still... hehe) I have a nifty site that's going to randomly pick the winner for me! So yeah that's really it, if you win I'm going to use one of the names you gave me and as a reward I'll write you a yaoi fanfiction! Could be multi chapter depends on what your wanting otherwise it'll be a one shot. **

**Oh and if you ever want me to write you something you can feel free to PM me anytime. I only do yaoi though sorry. Um yeah so that's it. I'll reveal the winner in just a few more chapters. That's about it guys! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

**xoxo Royal **


	7. Your Mine

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I hope everyone had a great valentines day! My awesome fiancee bought me a cute little fox and books! Oh how I love books now I just have to wait till they arrive. Boo. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Your Mine**

** Roxas POV**

Two weeks passed and I had to go back to work. I enjoyed spending time with my boys. Axel was a wonderful father and an amazing lover. The night before work he begged me to stay home and just quit saying that he'd take care of me.

"What about _munny_? What will we do for munny?" I cried but quieted down as Sora was sleeping just a room over.

"I have munny ok? I didn't get it illegally but for about three years I stripped ok? I saved all of my munny from that time so I'm very well off. Now I'm a handyman of sorts for the Pack. Look I can take care of you and Sora both ok?" He responded grabbing my hands and pulling me close.

"What if the munny runs out though? Then what will we do? I have to be able to provide for _my _son!" I responded. "Wait you were a _stripper_? For three years? No wonder you're so fucking flexible..." I mused licking my lips and admiring a naked Axel sitting in front of me.

"You mean _our _son! He's mine to Roxas..." He whispered. "Yeah, it's not my proudest moment in life..." He said sighing defeatedly. Turning over he switched the lights off and refused to talk to me for the rest of the night. Every time I tried to talk to him he would just grunt or simply ignore me.

I knew I had hurt him... and I didn't mean to hurt him. When I woke up though that morning his arms were wrapped tightly around me and his face buried in my hair. My alarm woke me up an hour before I had to leave so I knew I needed to disengage myself and wake Sora up.

It took me a good ten minutes but I managed to pull away without waking my Mate up. Sora was already sitting up in bed rubbing bleary eyes and holding his bunny tightly. Picking him up I carried him into the bathroom before leaving to go and make us breakfast. By the time he made it downstairs the eggs and toast were done and he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

Handing me a small gray shirt he lifted his arms up. "Daddy hep." He whimpered.

At least his pants were on straight this time. After pulling his shirt on we ate breakfast and headed off. Namine was there to greet me as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Will Axel be picking Sora up later today?" Namine asked as I unbuckled my squirming son.

"Yeah I'll probably be late coming home tonight anyway." I responded kissing Sora's cheek and letting Namine take over. "Love you So!" I called as he and Namine made their way into the daycare.

"Wove wou Daddy!" He called back waving his bunny around.

I made it to work with five minutes to spare. I didn't see Sephiroth anywhere so I quickly booted up my computer and made my way into the break room to start the coffee. As luck would have it Sephiroth sent me an email last night saying he would need me to stay late tonight. Groaning I got up a few minutes later to check on my coffee. Grabbing a cup that I kept in the break room I filled it full.

It was going to be a black coffee day. I filled out more applications and when lunch came I spent it inside working. Axel hadn't called or even texted me so I assumed he was still angry.

Sephiroth's schedule was very busy that day and the more he came out for a break the angrier he seemed to be. It was late when Sephiroth finally appeared out of his office again. I had been hurriedly packing as I was finally done with all my work but apparently he had other plans.

"Roxas come in my office would you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"But... um... my son Sora I need to..." I stuttered but was quickly cut off.

"Axel's picking him up isn't he?" At my nod he continued on. "I don't have a lot of time Roxas I'm a busy man just please get in here and shut the door behind you." He growled as I made my inside the office. Quickly I downed the last of my hot coffee frowning at the odd taste as it made its way down.

Shutting the door he motioned for me to sit down in one of the leather bound chairs. My mind was screaming at me not to, that this was a bad idea but I did it anyway.

Sephiroth was on me in an instant, his lips crashing against mine. I tried to push him away but my movements were sluggish. My eyes were getting heavy and I couldn't feel my arms. He had _drugged _me? That _bastard_! I had only left my cup unattended once when I was alone with Sephiroth and that was because I had to go to the bathroom!

Breathing was becoming hard and I was weak against his attacks. His tongue pushed past my lips easily coaxing my tongue to play with his. When I didn't respond he gripped my arm tightly probably leaving bruises until I kissed him back albeit rather slowly.

"Don't worry love I've text Axel for you. He'll be here in a few minutes to come save you. I'm going to ambush and kill him, then you'll be mine. You've been eluding me for quiet sometime," He whispered nipping my ear. It felt good and I moaned loudly.

"Very fast acting as you can see and also acts as an aphrodisiac. You're mine now and so is that little whore you gave birth to." He growled.

"I'll... k-k-kill... you!" I slurred trying to get my limbs to corporate. I couldn't believe this was my intended Mate. I couldn't believe that my parents were going to force me to Mate with this monster!

Breathing was starting to become very hard and I felt as though my throat was closing up.

"You know I've been looking everywhere for you. Then here you come for a job. But you were Mated and you didn't even know who the father was! Your such a slut that you've slept with that many men? You tried to escape me and you did for four years. After I kill Axel and break that flimsy Bond we'll make a new one. I'll kill your son and we'll have brand new pups that have my blood." He whispered huskily his lips traveling over my neck before biting it.

I let out another moan as I tried to push him away. No one was going to hurt Axel _or _my child! Picking me up he placed me on his cluttered desk and ripped my shirt off.

"Stop." I whimpered as pale fingers reached up to tease my erect nipples. Another moan soon accompanied the last one and I again tried to push him away. Tears were gathering in the corners of my eyes and threatening to fall. The drug was causing me to see double and I felt like I was going to not only throw up but black out as well. My breath was coming out very wheezy and I was struggling to force it out.

I prayed that Axel came to save me but at the same time that he wouldn't come. I didn't want Axel to die. The tears were warm as they streamed down my cheeks, my shoes and pants were the next to go so that I was left in only my boxers.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Sephiroth whispered his voice rough as he kneeled down and nipped my inner thighs. My breath hitched in my throat as I bit back another groan. "Roxy come on I want to hear that voice of yours."

"Hey Roxas! Rox... where are you?" It was Axel he was here! But he couldn't see me like this! Not with my deranged boss in between my legs, he'd think something was going on!

Grinning up at me the door swung open and Axel burst in. His eyes went from shocked to hurt, to very angry.

"Axel." Relief washed through me when I saw him. His body was tense and he looked beyond pissed.

"What the _hell _are you doing to my Mate?" Axel roared his nails lengthening while fur started to coat his body. He was fully wolf before Sephiroth could even clamber off of me.

Tackling him to the ground Axel didn't give him a fighting chance as he clamped his maw over his neck.

"No... Axel please." I whimpered as my eyes started to slip shut. My heart rate was speeding up to an unmanageable pace and black was coloring my vision. That was the last thing I remembered or saw as I finally blacked out.

I woke up next with monitors beeping loudly. When I tried to move my arm it hurt so I laid it back down. Eyes fluttering open I looked over to see Axel, and a blond haired nurse whose hair was styled in a Mohawk/mullet hybrid.

"Zexion! He's awake!" He called smiling. "Hi my name is Demyx. Don't worry we're part of Cloud's Pack. Zexion is my Mate and he'll be your doctor today."

I couldn't nod since my whole body was in pain so I looked over at Axel. "You had an allergic reaction to the drugs he gave you. Your body started shutting down so they gave you this drink and you puked everything up. There giving you whatever the hell is in this bag. He'll be fine right?" Axel asked. At Demyx's nod he leaned over and kissed me before climbing in the bed beside me.

My throat was burning but I felt much better.

Whimpering Axel pulled back as I tried to mouth 'sorry.'

"No Roxy no. It's not your fault. Come here love, I'm not even mad about that stupid fight we had. I love you." He responded just as the door opened.

My eyes slipped closed and I didn't get to see my doctor until I woke up again which was almost a day later. The iv in my arm was gone and so was the bag and I was feeling much better. I noticed that Sora was curled up in the bed with me sleeping and I could feel Axel's warmth behind me.

We were piled up in our bed at home and it was around ten at night. My body was hot and Axel's arm although still, was turning me on and I didn't understand _why_! Sighing in his sleep Sora curled closer and reached up to smother me with his bunny.

Grabbing what I thought was Axel's leg I squeezed as he shot up a scream dying on his lips when he realized it was me. Sora only snorted and rolled closer making sure to close up any airway that I may have had access to.

"My balls!" Axel whimpered. Oops. Seeing my distress he hopped up and limped over to pick Sora up in his arms.

Breathing in a sigh of relief I offered to take Sora back to bed but Axel shook his head. I wanted to wait until Axel came back but my hands had other ideas as they reached into the waistband of my pajama bottoms and found my aroused member.

Groaning I started pumping myself quickly with jerky movements. Putting my hand over my mouth I whimpered into it as I continued stroking making sure to run fingers over my sensitive sac. Turning over I stuck my ass in the air and attempted to pull my pants down. When I had done that successfully I buried my face in the pillows. With one hand I jerked myself off while I used the other to fondle my puckered entrance.

And that was how Axel found me. Fingering my ass, jerking myself off and moaning like a cheap whore.

What I heard was an appreciative whistle. My fingers got stuck and I ended up rolling on my back and almost screaming as my fingers nudged my prostate.

"Don't stop on my account." He growled closing the door behind him and locking it. Grabbing a swivel chair he turned it so that the headrest was facing him. Sitting in the chair backwards he rested his arms on the headrest eyebrows raised and waiting.

"Axel!" I whimpered my fingers never ceasing their movements. "Please... Axel..."

"But love I'm enjoying the view." He responded licking his lips making sure to show me the sharp teeth that he was sporting. I groaned at the thought of those sinfully sharp teeth punctuating my body and leaving marks.

I had never been bitten by a Shifter before but there were sites I had been to when I was researching Shifter pregnancy, and those that had been bitten during sex seemed to enjoy it. They claimed it was very erotic for them to have their Wolf Shifter not only bite them but drink their blood as well.

"Please Axel." I whimpered again. Throwing my head back I moaned loudly as I continued to abuse my own prostate.

I was so close to cumming when Axel stood up and sauntered over shedding clothes as he went. "Stop." He commanded.

As horny as I was my fingers stilled their movements. "Your fingers pull them out and take your other hand off your cock." At this he licked his lips. "Place both of your hands on the pillows." He ordered. His voice was sinful and low as he talked. His voice was law as it washed over me forcing me to do what he bid.

It wasn't like I didn't want to do what he commanded me to because in all honesty I did. Out of all the times we'd had sex this was the first time he'd ever commanded me to do anything like this. I wanted to question why this was all of a sudden affecting me but I couldn't care less.

"That's a good boy." He whispered huskily crawling on the bed. By this point he was naked and fully erect. Pressing the tip of his cock to my mouth I greedily sucked it in as he thrust his hips back and forth pressing my face into a nest of blood red curls.

He allowed me to control the pace as he slowed his thrusting. I loved his moaning when I suckled the tip of his head and the way he lost it when I played with his sac. Pushing me back on the bed he crawled on top of me pressing his lips to mine in a hard kiss.

We lay there on our sides for a while just kissing and stroking each other off lazily. Axel was the first to sit up pulling me along so that I was lying on top of him.

"I love you." Axel said pressing his lips lightly to my forehead.

Toxic green eyes were filled to the brim with love and adoration. My throat constricted with emotion and I could swear our hearts were beating as one. When I looked into his eyes I saw love and myself and my eyes were reflecting the exact same thing.

"I love you to." I whispered. "Axel... bite me... please."

He didn't seem surprised by the request but rather extremely turned on. Silently he bared his teeth, they were long and sharp and my cock twitched in excitement. His eyes were questioning me waiting to see if I backed down but instead I leaned back exposing my throat and as much as I could.

I had to hold back a scream as his teeth bit into yielding flesh. There was no pain it was just pleasure, and when he sucked my blood I almost came. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I pulled him as close as I could. My body relaxed limb by limb until I was just lying there a moaning, a quivering mess. In that moment I submitted everything to him, my life, body, soul and heart. He was more than my Mate... he was my Alpha.

When he pulled away it was reluctant and I didn't want to him to leave but at the same time I didn't want to be drained either. Our eyes met and blood dripped from his chin to land on my throat.

Breathing heavy he leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate dance. When he pulled back our eyes couldn't stop meeting each other. Every touch, every kiss, was filled with hunger as if we couldn't get enough of each other. When Axel finally rolled me over to plunge his fingers in my entrance our eyes never left each other. He abused my prostate so thoroughly that I was a quivering mess when he was done.

I felt no pain when his finger first entered or the next two. Pulling the lube out of the nightstand near the bed he coated his cock before pressing the head to my entrance.

There was something different about that night when we made love. Thrusting slowly he gave me time to adjust as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Every emotion he was feeling I could feel it too and I knew that he could feel mine just as well.

What was this? We were Mates... so what was going _on_? All thoughts ceased when he hit my prostate dead on. Clinging tightly I moaned loudly rocking my hips in time with Axel's thrusts. Sweat was dripping from our bodies as Axel reached down with one hand to grab my leaking arousal.

I couldn't hold out much longer and with one final thrust I came with a cry coating our chests with thick ribbons of cum.

Axel was close, I could feel his emotions were running high and with one final thrust he was filling me with his seed. Rolling off of me Axel pulled me into his arms making sure that I was safely tucked under his chin.

"Did you feel that?" I gasped as we lay there basking in the afterglow. The room had grown warm and smelled like... well sex. Once I was able I pulled the door open to be met with Sora's soft snoring and a blast of cold air.

"Yes... our hearts... they beat as one. Your emotions I can still feel them." Axel responded as I stumbled my way back to the bed.

"Ditto." I said allowing my eyes to finally drift close. I woke Axel up several hours later for another round of hot and sweaty sex. When we finished round three an hour later I managed to finally ask the question that had I had been pondering during round two.

"Why am I so fucking horny? Axel I feel like I'm sex starved!" I cried as quietly as I could. The sun was just rising and Sora was still asleep... at least for now.

"I should have mentioned this..." Here he giggled running his fingers through his long mane of blood red hair. "It's the aphrodisiac... you passed out before Zexion came in. It's going to take it about a week to leave your bloodstream, so until then you're going to be very aroused."

"But... but... what am I supposed to do for a _week_?" I screeched throwing my hand over my mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better Leon offered to keep Sora for the week." Axel shrugged with a giggle. "I'll take care of your needs for you in the mean time."

"Ok." With that settled we started off for round four. Axel had to finally detangle himself from me in order to take Sora to daycare. When he returned we went right back at it.

A week passed in that fashion of us having sex and still the emotions we felt from the other remained. When we had sex it was more intense than the first few times but I wasn't sure if that was because of the drug.

When I woke up on the seventh day I felt sated for the first time that week.

"Morning beautiful." Axel whispered kissing my forehead.

Giggling I pressed a kiss to his throat. "Morning love." When I looked over to see the clock I knew that Sora was already at daycare. For once in that whole week Axel and I lay on the bed quietly just holding each other.

We lay there for probably an hour exchanging lazy kisses never speaking a word. I could feel how sated he was through our new bond and the love that was overflowing.

Burying my face in Axel's chest I breathed his spicy scent of cinnamon and woods. Growling he pulled me up so that I was straddling his hips. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to his lips while nimble fingers skated up my bare back. I didn't want to move but Axel insisted by promising me food.

"Blueberry pancakes and I'll get up." I stated nuzzling his neck.

Humming he chuckled and pulled me down for another lazy kiss. "You've got yourself a deal." I enjoyed helping Axel make pancakes and I also enjoyed stealing the blueberries and popping them in my mouth when he wasn't looking.

As we sat down to eat I could sense Axel's emotions changing.

"What's up?" I asked as he moved a piece of pancake around on the plate.

"Just thinking. Should we talk to Cloud and Leon about this... well whatever _this _is? I mean I know we've been together for only a few weeks but... this feeling... these emotions I've never felt them before. I have never heard of anyone being able to feel their Mate's emotions before." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"Maybe its the aphrodisiac?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question but even I wasn't sure how long this would last.

"Maybe... how about we give it two months and if we can still feel each other's emotions we'll talk. Deal?" He asked.

Nodding we finished breakfast silently. There was something different about the way we made love that first night when I had been drugged. It wasn't the biting... I wasn't sure what it was but it was different. It was on the tip of my tongue...

"Roxy are you ok?" Axel asked nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied smiling. I didn't have a chance to think about it for the rest of the day as Axel kept me busy. We were both confused and we didn't talk much about it. In a way I hoped these emotions never went away. But maybe Axel didn't feel the same.

The first month passed and still we hadn't talked about it. The emotions were just as strong but this time I could tell Axel was hiding something from me. We had just tucked Sora into bed and we were cuddled together on the couch when I finally brought it up. Even Sora knew something wasn't right with his father and he was _two_!

"We need to talk Axel." I said after a long moment of silence.

Humming he looked down at me eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"I can feel something's wrong. You're hiding something from me." I stated pulling back and leaning against the couch opposite of my Mate.

"It's nothing." He stated. "Come on Roxy come back please?" He said opening his arms and waggling his eyebrows.

"You're not getting off that easy. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine but I hope you enjoy your new sexless nights." I yawned stretching making sure to show a little bit of my midriff.

Licking his lips he groaned before asking, "How long are these sexless nights?"

"Until you tell me." I responded crawling over to settle myself in his lap. Groaning his hands rested on my hips as I rocked myself forward brushing our clothed erections against each other.

"Shit Roxy come on..." He moaned gripping my hips harder while trying to continue our grinding.

"You tell me, and I'll give you sex. It's an even trade." I whimpered pulling him down so that our lips were almost touching.

"I can't... I'm sorry." He responded resting his head on my shoulder.

Without a word I pushed myself off and headed upstairs. Deciding a shower would be nice I got my spare clothes and headed into the bathroom. The water felt amazing on my chilled skin and I didn't want to leave. I was just soaping my body when the door opened.

"Roxas... can we talk?" Axel asked. I could hear him cross over and sit down on the closed toilet seat.

I didn't say anything instead I just continued my ministrations hoping that maybe my silent treatment would work.

"Sephiroth... he said that he'd be back. That he was going to come back for you." I had to hold back my scream of joy and fist pump when he finally broke down.

"Wait _what_?" I cried pulling the curtains back and exposing my naked body. Growling appreciatively his eyes roamed my body stopping on my now proud standing erection. Squeaking I closed the curtains but that wasn't deterring my Mate at all because he ripped the curtains off and pulled me out of the still running shower.

"But the shower!" I stated as Axel closed the door as quietly as he could behind him. Throwing me on the bed he stalked over to me like a predator throwing clothes off as he went.

"We'll worry about the shower later." He growled and we did. After an intense love making session Axel carried me back to the still running shower.

Thankfully he had gas so the water was still warm when we returned. "What did he say?" I asked as we finished showering.

Pulling me out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body he hummed. "That this wasn't over. He's going to come back Roxas and try to steal you and he's going to do it when I'm not paying attention, when my guard is down! I just don't want you to have to worry. If he comes back I'll challenge him and then I'll snap his neck like I should have the first time."

"Axel let him try and take me. I'll fight him tooth and nail! I won't let him take me. Try not to worry love ok? I know I was unconscious but I'm sure you scared him shitless! He's not a strong Pack leader or person for that matter, he backs down very easily so I'm not worried." I responded.

"He _is _a total pussy but he's fucking tricky as hell... whatever I guess we'll worry about it when the time comes." Axel whispered as we both crawled into bed. Sora was in a foul mood when we went to pick him up from daycare the next afternoon.

"He and Riku got into a fight." Namine said as both boys were sitting across the table from each other and glaring. "Sora named his stuffed bunny after Riku and then Riku laughed at him." She sighed.

Shaking his head Axel hid a smile behind his hand as I walked over and knelt down beside both boys.

"Sora do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Shaking his head tears gathered in his eyes and he jumped in my arms. I didn't press him and Riku wasn't saying anything so I took him to the car and put him in the car seat.

Axel wasn't far behind, after talking to Namine for a few more minutes he joined me in the car.

"You're never going to feel better until you talk about it." Axel sing-songed turning around in the front seat.

Shaking his head he gave Axel the bunny claiming that he didn't want it anymore.

"Bet you twenty munny he'll come back in an hour demanding Riku the bunny." I whispered.

"Forty says he won't ask until bedtime." Axel snickered.

"Daddy... Papa wot wou talkin 'bout?" Sora asked.

"Nothing sweetie." Axel said just as we turned on our road.

The day didn't get much better, Sora mostly moped and when we tried getting him to play or help with dinner he just shook his head. He was _two _he shouldn't have been this upset but then again the poor kid had to go through a lot of things he shouldn't have.

The air was still freezing as we made a small run later that night. I was hoping that we'd run into Riku so I could force the two to talk but there was no such luck. By the time we got home Sora was in a better mood. Axel had kicked snow on my face and Sora yipped happily jumping around in circles as I kicked snow back in Axel's face.

We tackled each other and Sora would tackle us nipping our heels and ears before jumping back and yipping his tail wagging like crazy.

I ended up carrying Sora back home because he fell asleep in his wolf form on the cold ground. I had to wake him up though before I placed him into bed so he could change forms. When he did I helped him in his pajamas before tucking him into bed.

Just as I got the lights turned out and was about to leave he called me back. "Daddy." He called quietly.

"Yeah baby." I said turning around just as a wave of nausea hit me. Shaking my head I dismissed it as an oncoming cold.

"Want Wiku back... miss him." He whispered.

"Sure you can sweetie. I'll be right back with him." I replied turning around and heading downstairs. Grabbing the stuffed bunny I made my way back upstairs and into Sora's room. He was already asleep by the time I got there. Tucking it in his arms I went into the bedroom where I found Axel all but asleep on the bed waiting for me.

"You owe me a blow job." Axel muttered curling up on his side and opening his arms for me.

"As I recall it was forty munny." I responded.

"Changed my mind." Rolling my eyes I changed into my pajamas and curled up on the bed with Axel.

When I woke up the next morning I was sick to my stomach. Hopping out of bed I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Axel was too busy snoring to hear me so I was very grateful for that. Well at least I thought he was asleep but it wasn't long before large warm hands were running across my back soothingly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I had only been sick for about a week before Axel stated that he was going to take me to the doctors.

"Axel!" I whined over breakfast. Well Sora and Axel were eating I was sitting at the table trying hard not to throw up. "I don't want to go to the doctors, I feel fine."

"Roxas no you don't you've been sick..." Axel started but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Hold that thought!" I cried before darting through the house until I reached the bathroom. Retching in the toilet I reached my hand out to try and close the door before Sora walked in. The kid couldn't stop asking questions, he didn't even care that I was throwing up he just wanted answers.

My fingers touched denim so I knew that Axel was in the bathroom with me. The door shut behind us and strong hands began to rub soothing circles on my back. It took a few minutes but when I was finally done I leaned my head against the cool porcelain.

Leaning back against Axel's chest I breathed in deeply trying to fight the wave of nausea. Warm fingers ran through sweaty hair as he started to nuzzle my neck.

"You're going to the doctors. The question is though are you going willingly or will I have to drag you?" He asked his breath warm against my neck. Instead of saying anything all I could do was groan. "I'll take that as willing."

Pressing a kiss to the back of my head he stood up as I leaned back over to pray to the porcelain gods again. I heard him turn the spigot as water rushed out. A few seconds passed as he turned the flow off. "Up Roxy here's some water." Axel responded helping me to sit back against the wall. Handing me the small glass I took it gratefully and chugged its contents.

After refilling the glass for me again I chugged the water as an arm wound around under my arms and the other under my legs. Carrying me bridal style Axel deposited me in our bedroom on the bed while he went to help Sora get ready for daycare. I was just turning the small tv we had on when the door burst open and in raced Sora.

"Sweetie, Daddy's not feeling to well right now. You might not want to bother him." Axel called racing up the steps behind Sora.

Sora managed to clamber his way up and into my arms when Axel finally found him. "Daddy, Papa said wou dun feel good. How come?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know baby. But Daddy's going to the doctors today so we'll have some more answers. Are you still spending the night with Cloud and Leon?" I asked rubbing soothing circles over his back. I wasn't used to Sora spending the night with anyone so this would be a second time for the both of us, the first being that week he spent with them because of the aphrodisiac. He needed to have time though to learn more about his family and I knew he'd be safe with Cloud and Leon.

"Uh huh miss Daddy. And miss Papa to! Gwandpa Cwoud said we could have pizza tonight!" Sora cheered before peppering my face with kisses and jumping off the bed and jumping in Axel's arms.

"Come on So lets drop you off at Daycare. Roxy I won't be long I've already called Zexion so they'll be expecting us. Do you want someone to sit with you while I drop Sora off?" He asked shifting Sora around so that his legs were tightly wrapped around Axel's waist.

"Ax I'll be fine. I'm not a child ok?" With a quick kiss from both men they were gone.

The tv had been turned down and the pillows propped up. After pulling the covers up over me I snuggled in to wait for Axel. Darkness washed over me fast and I didn't wake until someone gently nudged my body.

"Roxy... wake up. Its time to go to the doctors." Axel whispered as my eyes fluttered open. Yawning I sat up and allowed Axel to pull me close. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I responded.

Quietly I got up and dressed out of my pjs and into just a pair of Axel's sweatpants that I had come to love and an old t-shirt. Axel had picked the truck out this time and we quietly got in and headed to the small doctors office located in the heart of the town.

Zexion was the periwinkle colored wolf that I had met and his Mate Demyx were the ones who ran the small office. Even in his wolf form Demyx's hybrid of hair still remained.

There was also another doctor that worked there, Vexen was his name. He was more into experimenting with different drugs though. Mostly he just tested them on either himself or one of the older wolves Xigbar.

It didn't take us too long to get there, and even when we got there Axel still insisted on trying to carry me. "Axel I'm not a child!" I cried as I tried to fend him off.

"I know but you don't feel good and I want to help you feel better. Even if its by doing just this much." He responded picking me up anyway.

I just let him nothing I was going to say or do was going to make him let me go anyway. Besides I enjoyed the warmth that he provided as he carried me into the small office. We were the only ones there so it wasn't to embarrassing.

"Rox are you alright?" Demyx called rushing from around the small counter.

"I'm fine Axel just won't let me walk is all." I stated narrowing my eyes playfully at Axel. Nuzzling my neck he made this sound that was a mix between a growl and a purr.

Giggling Demyx ushered us back to where Zexion was. After we all exchanged greetings Zexion led us back to one of the many rooms. There was already a machine that had been set up, Axel carried me over to the small blue bed and laid me on it. The white paper crinkled and Demyx scurried over in forest green scrubs to adjust the pillow for me.

Turning the machine on it hummed to life as Demyx slowly lifted my shirt up for me.

I hadn't been to the doctors in my entire life so I didn't question what they were doing. Even after Sora had been born I didn't want to risk it. I didn't want anyone to find out and take my son away from me.

Handing me what looked like a paper towel Demyx instructed me to tuck it in the waistband of my pants. After doing so Zexion pulled out a large tube of blue gel. "Ok this is going to be cold, I'm going to do an ultrasound on your stomach ok? Axel said you've been throwing up for the past week now, have you been feeling nauseous before this week?" He asked.

I thought back and nodded, "But I hadn't thrown up. It's just mostly in the mornings though after I get something on my stomach I'm ok."

Zexion pulled out a small white tube with a rounded top. Rubbing the gel in with the tube I giggled as he gently pushed it in and around hitting different keys on the keypad of the computer that was attached to the machine.

The whole time Axel held my hand and sometimes he would squeeze as if to reassure me that he was still here. After about five minutes Zexion called Axel over to the monitor to look at something. After pointing it out Axel smiled so wide I thought his face would split open.

"Do you want to tell him?" Zexion asked there was amusement lacing his tone and Demyx was squealing in delight.

I couldn't stop laughing myself everyone was so happy. "Tell me what?" I asked.

Everyone looked to Axel who nodded and smiled at me. Crossing over to me he kissed my lips and whispered, "We're having another baby."

Blood drained from my face and I had to take in a deep breath. "I'm going to throw up!" I lied jumping off the small bed and racing down the hall. I found the bathroom pretty easily. Slamming the door shut I locked the door behind me and leaned against it.

Another baby? Just one? Or two? How many? What if my baby died again? I swore I wasn't going to have anymore after Sora. Tears welled up and fell in a river down my cheeks. I had to get rid of it, before I became attached. I couldn't let another one of my babies down!

No one was coming for me, not yet anyway. They probably thought that I was really throwing up. They were all celebrating in the small room I bet, they were all so excited for me.

I wasn't looking for an escape, well not really but when I found one I wasn't going to let it slide. The bathroom was small and with a little window at the top. There was just a toilet, a sink and a small trashcan filling the tiny room. Turning the spigot on I grabbed the small trashcan and set it down parallel to the window.

Climbing on I fiddled around with the sill until I finally got it unlocked. It hadn't been opened in years probably so it was hard to open. It was loud and creaky but I quickly pushed it opened and scrambled my way out.

I couldn't stop from ripping my clothes off and changing into my wolf's counterpart. Tears stained my fur and blurred my vision but I continued to run as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't stop until I was deep in the woods and the only reason why I stopped was because my body forced me to.

A howl ripped out of my throat sad and angry. While they were all celebrating I was wallowing my own turmoil. Didn't they see that I didn't want this? I couldn't handle this! What if I lost another baby? I couldn't stand to lose another child, there was no way!

To know that I had birthed another stillborn... There was no way! There were always ways though of eliminating the babies... but I wasn't strong enough to do that! I shouldn't have been surprised with all the sex Axel and I had been having lately because of that stupid aphrodisiac that Sephiroth had fed me. Instead of having sex at least twice a day we'd been having sex at least four or five times a day. We'd drop Sora off at daycare and get back home clothes flying as we kissed and touched.

Standing up I paced around for a few minutes before I grew restless and lay back down.

Time passed by slowly until light turned into darkness. I lay there not moving even though my stomach was growling. Small game had passed me by but I never made a move to get it. The bushes rustled again and I figured that it was probably just another bunny but when the scent hit me I stood up hackles raised and growled.

Demyx jumped out of the bushes his tongue lolling and that stupid goofy smile plastered on his muzzle. Once he saw my stance he sat down before rolling on his back as if to submit to me.

I wasn't an _Alpha_! Why the _hell _was he doing that? He shouldn't be submitting to me! I couldn't stop the growl that ripped out of my throat. Still he lay there and I whimpered lowering my tail in between my legs pinning my ears back against my head.

Sitting up Demyx padded over and rubbed his face against mine. I whined again as he pulled back and licked my face in comfort. I couldn't hold my form much longer because the next thing I knew I was turning back into a human.

"Demyx!" I cried throwing my arms around his furry neck. "I can't do this! I've already lost one child I can't lose another!"

Shifting back Demyx wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "It's ok Roxy. It's ok, Axel's worried about you. They sent me to try and bring you back but I won't not right now because I understand what you're going through. I'm a Breed-Mate to, I was a loner for a lot of years until Zexion found me. The first time we Mated... well he got me pregnant. We were so excited but after about three months I had a miscarriage.

"We were devastated! I spent weeks doing nothing but crying and we tried every day to try and conceive another child but it didn't work! Until now, finally!" Pulling back I looked at Demyx who was completely naked just like I was. Looking down I saw that his stomach was a little bit larger, he had a baby bump.

"I know what it's like to lose a baby. You'll be ok I'll be here with you and we can support each other." Demyx said absently rubbing his stomach. "Besides there's someone here who wants to see you."

Jumping out of the bushes was a pure red wolf. "Axel!" I cried as he bounded over and allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry I ran away. I love you Axel! I love you so much!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I buried my face in his fur. Taking in a deep breath of his musky scent I sighed happily. Pulling back I stared into intelligent toxic green eyes. "I'm scared Axel. I can't lose another baby!"

Fur quickly turned into skin and arms were soon wrapped tightly around me. "I'm here now! We're not going to lose these babies! I'll be here ok? I'm not going anywhere. I love you Roxas and as your Mate I'm not going anywhere we'll be ok. You just have to trust me."

Nodding I allowed Axel to pull away long enough for him to get dressed. A bag rustled and Axel was dressing me in one of his old t-shirts. Gathering me in his arms he carried me all the way home murmuring soothing words and kissing my hair.

"Don't worry about Sora ok? Cloud and Leon are going to keep him tonight and then drop him off at daycare in the morning.. Right now lets get you to bed." Axel whispered opening the door and walking in. I was exhausted and I didn't realize that we had been so close to home.

Up the stairs we went until he was depositing me on the silken sheets. After making sure I was safely tucked in I watched as he undressed and then put on a pair of sweatpants before crawling in bed with me. Curling up he pulled me so that I was lying on his naked chest.

The curtains had been drawn so that when the sun rose I wouldn't be able to tell. "Axel." I whispered kissing his stomach before lying my head back down. "Thank you for coming to find me."

"You're my Mate and I love you. I wasn't there before but I'm going to be here now! Sleep now Roxy you need your rest. I'll still be here when you wake up." I felt his fingers thread through my hair while the other hand made slow circles on my back.

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? Did you like it? Hmm? Well let me know by reviewing and maybe I'll post tomorrow. Mostly cause I'm tired and ready for bed and its snowing where I'm at. Well not so much as snow as it is sleeting. Any how I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing. favoriting, and following me! Oh and thanks for the names I've been sent keep them coming, we've a got a few more chapters before I announce the winner!**

**xoxo Royal**


	8. Rules For Being Pregnant

**A/N: Rawr! We're getting so close guys so if you want to enter the competition please send me your unique girls names! I hope you enjoy so without further ado chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Rules For Being Pregnant**

** Axel's POV**

"For the first two trimesters your not going to be able to shift. The babies won't be able to shift with you and your body will end up aborting them." Zexion stated looking down at his clipboard.

I made sure Roxas rested well the night before and that Sora had been taken to daycare. When he woke up I fixed him a breakfast fit for a King in bed of _course _before taking him back to Zexion's. He didn't complain like I expected him to but instead went with me willingly.

"With male Breed-Mates I like doing two week check ups to make sure everything's ok. As you know your bodies are different from a females so its just nice to make sure that your babies are going to be healthy." Zexion said with a small smile.

Demyx was there to his hands never ceasing to rub his stomach. It was small but you could still see his baby bump. Soon that was going to be Roxas I was so excited I couldn't wait for him to start showing.

"When will he start showing?" I asked happily pulling Roxas into a hug.

Squeaking he pushed me away attempting to hide the small smile that was gracing his features. "Most Breed-Mates start showing around two months. Since Roxas is a male it could be sooner or later." Zexion responded.

"I'm about a month in and I'm already showing so who knows." Demyx piped up happily.

Zexion's smile was blinding as he pulled his Mate in the safety of his arms. Demyx was at least a head taller so it looked kind of funny when he buried his face in Zexion's shoulder.

"Also you'll need to eat right. I'm not saying you can't have sweets just limit them. Demyx put the chocolate bar down." Zexion stated turning around to see his Mate quietly unwrapping a bar.

Shaking his head he rushed off down the hall slamming a door closed and probably locking it.

"Our child is going to come out addicted to chocolate." He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Anyway that's really it. The most important thing is to make sure you _don't _shift!" With that he dismissed us.

Roxas was still nervous and I was working hard to calm those nerves but his emotions couldn't lie. I could feel them raging going from excited to sad in one fatal swoop. When I tried confront him about it he waved me off attempting to hide his emotions.

Today he was feeling upset and nervous so when we got home I pulled him in my lap and held him tightly.

"Talk to me Roxy." I whispered. "Your emotions are all over the place. Tell me what's bothering you. Please." I whispered.

"I'm so scared Axel. What if I deliver stillborns again?" Turning around in my lap he threw his arms around my neck and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know Roxy... but I'm going to make sure that our babies are ok. I'm here now my love, please don't hide things from me. I want to help you. I love you." I responded.

Breathing out a sigh of relief he smiled and kissed me hard.

"What are you going to do about So? Are you going to tell him?" So far we hadn't said anything to anybody including our son. I was pretty sure Cloud and Leon knew but they weren't saying much.

"I'm just afraid if I say anything then it's going to be like this big dream and then I'm not really pregnant..." Grabbing his face in my hands I kissed him over and over until he stopped talking.

"Don't you _dare _think like that! He's our son we should tell him. You're not going to lose these babies do you hear me?" I cried. Melting in my arms I rested my chin on his head. I didn't like him worrying, I didn't know what to do when he worried. I didn't know how to make it stop. Except for sex, I could do that.

"I love you Axel. Thank you... I'm just used to being alone and I've only given birth one time but when Sora cried for those two days... I can't get that out of my head." Sighing he allowed me to hold him before we had to leave and get Sora.

Namine was just chasing the kids back inside as we drove up. Usually when we came there was just Sora and sometimes Riku. This time Riku was gone but there were at least ten other kids there to. Roxas was nervous as I parked the car and helped him out of the Mustang.

Riku and Sora were the only two children that were Shifters. Roxas wasn't showing but he was still tugging at his shirt as if he were. Children were very perceptive but I don't think they would ask if Roxas was pregnant. They'd probably just assume that he was getting fatter... but then again you never knew with children.

Taking his hand in mine I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry love."

Laughing nervously he nodded as one of his eyes twitched.

"I'm not worrying!" He laughed grabbing his shirt and fixing it again.

"Roxas!" Grabbing his shoulders I spun him so that he was facing me. "Roxas listen to me! You're not showing and even if you were who _cares_? If anybody says anything child or not I'll kill them!"

"Please don't kill the children Axel they didn't do anything." So that's what he was most worried about? Good to know.

Tugging his hand Roxas still stay rooted to the ground. "Do I need to carry you?" I questioned.

Squeaking he took off and headed straight inside to get Sora. "Aw I wanted to carry him." I groaned slowly making my way inside.

Sora was practically vibrating with excitement once he saw Roxas and then me. Getting up from where he was sitting on the mat with a few other children he rushed over, jumping into Roxas arms. Nuzzling his neck Roxas smiled and held him close. Namine said nothing but good things about Sora, he was very well behaved today and even took a nap.

"I was soooo good Daddy! Papa I wan pizza!" He cried leaning over and waving his arms around wildly for me to hold him.

Pulling him close I kissed his forehead, "Whatever you want baby."

"Yaaay! Daddy pizza! Wou hear! Pizza night!" He cried leaning back for Roxas to hold him. After switching between us about five more times he wanted down so he could say goodbye to his friends for the day.

Packing his stuff up Roxas helped Sora put his coat on as I looked through all the drawings Sora had drawn. Two of them depicted just Roxas and himself both of them unhappy, the third one was all of us holding hands. They were just blobs mostly but still they meant so much. The third one we were happy. The last one sent chills up my spine, it was me, Sora, Roxas and three other small blobs.

While Roxas was calling in the pizza that night I showed Sora.

"Dose is babies!" He chirped holding his bunny Riku tightly to his chest and smiling. "I had a dweam! Daddy's gon have free babies!" He said holding up four fingers.

"Those are babies? And Sora sweetie that's four," I stated. Putting one of his fingers down he inspected them closely, "That's three. So you had a dream that Daddy's going to have three babies?"

Nodding furiously he jumped up and rushed into the kitchen where Roxas was having just got off the phone. When I made my way in he had just finished showing Roxas the picture and telling him about the dream.

Roxas was pale at this point laughing nervously while one of his eyes started twitching.

"I'm going to go drown myself now." He said rushing out of the room and into the bathroom. It wasn't long before I could hear him retching in the toilet. We hadn't told _anyone _that Roxas was pregnant! Even after forcing Demyx and Zexion to swear they wouldn't tell another soul or hope to die while something about sticking needles in someone's eyes!

No one _knew_. Looking down at Sora he was clutching his paper tightly before tears started rolling down his cheeks. Falling on his bottom he started wailing that Roxas hated his picture.

"No Sora! No, no, sweetie Daddy loves your picture! Come on lets go see Daddy he'll tell you himself." I said cradling the wailing toddler close.

Roxas was the one who calmed Sora down and I was jealous. I wanted to be able to calm my own son down yet I couldn't even do that! Once Sora was calm we sat him down just as the pizza man arrived.

Sitting the pizza down I served Sora a large slice of cheese while Roxas and I helped ourselves.

"Sora... there's something we need to talk to you about." I started. Looking over I grabbed Roxas hand and held on tightly. At his nod I continued. "So... Daddy's pregnant we're having another baby!"

The pizza fell from his open mouth as he jumped up and held his arms up. "Up Papa, up!" He cried. Pulling him in my lap he pulled Roxas and I both down for a hug. "Yaaay bwofers and sisers!" He giggled happily. "Ima tell Wiku!"

Attempting to scramble off my lap I grabbed him tightly. "Nope! Daddy said we couldn't tell anyone and you can't either." I stated.

Face falling he looked to Roxas for a different answer. "He's right. Besides remember what happened the last time I told you, you could tell Riku something? According to him you told him to tell everyone." Roxas growled.

"Nu uh!" Sora grumbled. "Otay I sowy Daddy."

"It's ok baby. Daddy just doesn't trust you with secrets anymore." Roxas sighed patting Sora on the head. "If you do tell someone though and I find out, no dessert for a week!"

"I be good Daddy!" He cried flailing around. Sitting him back down he scurried over and crawled back on the chair to finish his pizza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two months passed and Roxas was doing amazing. The picture had long been forgotten as Zexion stated that he could only hear two heartbeats. By this time Roxas was already showing. It was just a small bump but still it was there. Sora had come along to the doctors with us and was squealing in delight as he listened to the heartbeats.

There had been no sign of Sephiroth so I was very glad for that. Roxas was starting to get excited, even if he wouldn't voice it I could still feel it in the bond.

He was also starting to become very responsive to touch. Sitting on my lap he'd turn around and press his lips to mine. Fingers would trail over my sides and under my shirt to tweak my nipples while Sora was sitting in the room.

"Roxas?" I'd question which was more of a moan than anything.

"Axel, let's take this upstairs." He'd whimper back nuzzling my neck. "Sora, Papa and I are going to go... you're not listening to me." With that I would wrap my arms around his thighs and hoist him up while his legs locked themselves around my waist. Sora was too busy watching tv to notice our disappearance.

Roxas was very self conscious about his baby bump, so I made sure to try and quell those fears. I would pay special attention to his baby bump, lavishing it with kisses and nips.

"Axel no!" He cried as I kissed his stomach lovingly. "I'm all big and fat now!"

"No you're not you're just as beautiful as when we first met. I love you being pregnant you're so receptive." I growled capturing his lips in a kiss. "Even just little touches it seems to turn you on and I love it."

I loved ravaging his body, loved kissing every inch of skin that was available.

A few weeks before Christmas Roxas and I took Sora and Riku to find a tree. Xemnas and Saix tagged along as they also needed a tree for their home. Roxas was nervous around the two wolves at first but soon he warmed up to them when their cold demeanor changed. Saix had blue hair and a large scar on his face in the shape of an X.

He and another wolf had gotten into a pretty bad fight before he joined our Pack. Xemnas a silver haired wolf with cold golden colored eyes was the one who had nursed him back to health. They had been inseparable ever since. When the one who fought Saix came back for revenge Xemnas challenged him for at the time Saix was pregnant with Riku.

He killed the wolf for scarring his Mate and sent the body back to Saix's old Pack as a message.

Xemnas was very protective over his Mate as of course were all Mated wolves. So far Riku was the only child they had ever conceived and that was ok to them. Roxas had already volunteered to stay with the children while Xemnas, Saix and me went to cut the tree down.

Stripping the two boys shifted into their wolf counterpart. Shaking his head Roxas chased them around for as long as he could before he was tired. Lying back on the ground he started waving his arms to make a snow angel while the two smaller wolves ran around chasing each other.

Saix was smiling as he watched the two of them play. Bounding over both wolves started licking Roxas on the face. Giggling he attempted to swat the two wolves only for them to return and lick him again. Pulling the pups up in his lap he kissed each of them on the head before rubbing the base of their ears. Snuggling up they each curled around each other somehow having enough room in Roxas lap as they promptly fell asleep.

Saix was the one to go and get a waterproof blanket. Laying it out Roxas thanked him and scooted over on the blanket. Lying down he pulled the two pups close and fell asleep holding them.

When we finally had the two trees cut down and loaded in the truck beds we made our way home. Roxas, Riku and Sora slept the whole way but perked up when I mentioned that I was going to decorate the tree by myself.

"We've never had enough money to buy a tree. This is wonderful! I've always wanted to decorate!" Roxas cried hopping up. Taking a box of ornaments out we got to work in decorating. Towards the end Roxas held Sora up so that he could place the star on top of the tree.

Christmas approached fast and by the time it was here Sora was bouncing off the walls making sure that Santa knew the new change of address so he could get his presents.

When Sora was at daycare both Roxas and I would go shopping until we had Sora's presents all bought up. On Christmas Eve we had a hard time keeping Sora in bed.

"Sora sweetie you have to stay in bed or Santa won't come!" Roxas stated picking up a sleepy Sora and taking him back upstairs for probably the twentieth time that night.

He was gone longer than usual and I was about to go check on him when I heard him padding downstairs. As he made his way down he was carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

"Santa's here." He giggled as quietly as he could. Pulling the toys out he also pulled out the wrapping paper and tape. Roxas fell asleep when we were halfway done wrapping so I finished and tucked the presents under the tree. Picking my Mate up I carried him upstairs so we could sleep for a few hours before Sora woke up.

The hormones were taking their toll on his small body and I could feel through the bond that he was still nervous. We only got about four hours sleep before we heard screaming.

"DADDY! PAPA! SANTA WAS HERE!" Little feet made their way upstairs before jumping on the bed and shaking both of us.

"Daddy, Santa came." I chuckled pulling my little pregnant blond closer.

"Mmm I heard." He mumbled his eyes never opening. Burrowing himself back under the covers he pulled the pillows over his face effectively hiding his body from view.

"Come on Sora lets go open presents Daddy will be down in a few minutes." I said picking the squealing two year old up and taking him downstairs. Roxas slowly made his way down as he sorted the presents into piles. Roxas had told me he hadn't wanted anything for Christmas but I still got him a few gifts anyway.

Going straight for the kitchen he made us all mugs of hot chocolate before curling up on the couch and sipping his drink. It took about ten minutes and by this point Roxas was finally perking up a bit and joined us on the floor as the present opening began.

"Wow Santa's not weave dis many pesents 'fore!" Sora commented awed. Diving into the pile he ripped them open one by one squealing in delight.

"Here Daddy! Me and Papa got dis for wou!" Sora beamed. "Open! Open!"

Giggling Roxas took the small box in his hands and pulled the brightly wrapped paper off. As soon as he opened the box his breath hitched in his throat. "Axel?" He questioned looking up at me tears in his eyes.

I knew what the ring looked like. It was a silver engagement ring with red rubies and blue sapphires etched into the band. Cloud had given it to me about a week back stating that he'd had the ring for a long time but had lost it. The day he gave it to me he said it had just appeared on their table as if by magic.

"This ring has been passed down from generations and generations through my family. It's a special ring that will change size when you turn into a wolf so that you never have to worry about taking it off. I know we haven't been together that long but I've asked Sora and he gave us his blessings so I'm asking you. Roxas Strife... will you marry me?" I asked making sure to get down on one knee.

Sora was vibrating with excitement as we waited with bated breath for an answer.

"Yes! You know I will! We're Mated Axel and having a baby and you make me so happy! Why would I ever say no?" He cried jumping off the couch and into my lap.

Grinning I lavished his face with kisses while attempting to slip the ring onto his shaking hand.

With all the excitement going on my hand had somehow managed to wedge its way down to Roxas' stomach. That was when I felt it. Just a flutter, and I knew Roxas had to because our eyes met a millisecond later.

"Did you just feel that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah I did." I replied just as breathless.

"Our babies... one of them moved... they moved!" The largest smile stretched so far across my Mate's face I thought his cheeks might split from the effort. I had never understood what everyone meant when they said pregnant women glowed but I did now.

It didn't matter that Roxas wasn't a woman he was still glowing with pride and happiness as he rubbed his growing stomach.

"Our babies..." He whispered over and over. _Ours _not just his and not just mine, _ours _they were _our _babies! Sora was ecstatic to say the least. He made laps around the kitchen and into the living room holding on tightly to Riku his stuffed bunny. We were more than a little surprised when the doorbell rang.

Picking Roxas up in my arms he cried out to be let down. Sora was easy to track down. As he made his way through the kitchen and down the hall back to the living room I scooped him up in my arms and carried him to the door.

Reaching out chubby hands he managed to open the door and shout, "Meeeewwwwy Chistmaaaaas! Gandpas!" He leaned over waving his arms frantically for Cloud or Leon to hold him.

Unfortunately they were carrying a ton of presents making it so they couldn't hold him.

"Merry Christmas everyone! It looks like Santa dropped some of your presents off at our house Sora so we brought them here." Cloud exclaimed as we all made our way back into the living room.

Being held by one of his grandparents was long forgotten as Sora whimpered to be set down so he could open more presents. As soon as the pile was set down in front of him he dove for it ripping paper and giggling as he did so.

Face bright red Roxas quietly apologized for them having to spend their hard earned money on gifts. Pulling him in for a hug Cloud kissed his forehead, "Don't worry about it. We wanted to get Sora something for Christmas... Leon just went a little overboard." He explained.

"_Me_?! More like _you _I had to all but drag you out of the toy store!" Leon growled.

That again set off another wave of apologies from Roxas to Leon. Pulling him in my lap I lifted his chin and covered his lips with mine. Squirming around he attempted to pull back but I still had my fingers gripped tightly on his chin forcing him to kiss me.

After he was good and breathless I released him, "You better now?"

"You bastard!" He squeaked attempting to clamber away. He wasn't gone long just long enough to make us all some more hot chocolate. Curling back up on the couch I pulled him so that he was sitting back in my lap just as Sora meandered over.

"Up, up Ganpa Cwoud." He said lifting up chubby arms. Leaning over Cloud picked him up and nuzzled him. "Ganpa Weon!" He giggled reaching over and pulling Leon into a hug. "Wooves wou!"

"We love you to Sora." Leon responded kissing his forehead.

He was glued to Cloud and Leon for most of the day, mostly because they loved carrying him around. We had a quick breakfast because Sora was starting to get hungry after opening all of his presents.

By the time lunch came around we had packed some of Sora's toys up to take next door while we helped get dinner ready for the Pack. Xemnas and Saix came over about an hour later because Riku was threatening to run off to our house to see Sora.

They helped us get supper ready while Riku and Sora played before shifting into wolves and wrestling.

"Ok boys outside!" Roxas cried. "If you're not helping with food then outside." Opening the door they dashed outside into the freshly fallen snow.

When the Pack came over it was chaos. I took Roxas around to meet the Pack members that he hadn't yet met. Dragging him over to Namine he giggled saying that he already knew her.

"I know but we have some good news!" I responded.

"Merry Christmas!" Namine cried pulling my Mate into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Nam." He said. "Axel says you guys have some good news for me?"

"Oh yes that! I talked to Zexion about a week ago and it turns out... I'm pregnant! I'm as far along as you which means we'll be delivering together!" She stated excitedly.

"What? No way! Oh I'm so relieved I didn't know if I was going to be paired with anyone. Or if I was I didn't know if I could trust my babies with them. I'm so glad its you." He stated pulling Namine into another hug. "Oh and congrats Nam!"

Namine and Marluxia had been Mated for about three years. They had been trying for a long time to have children but for some reason Namine couldn't get pregnant, well not until now anyway.

We got home late that night, Sora was asleep clinging tightly to Roxas as we headed across the street. With Sora tucked in we made our way to our bedroom and curled up together.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas whispered his voice laden with sleep.

"Yeah Rox?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas." He responded handing me a small box.

Smiling I opened the small box to reveal a ring similar to Roxas' but the band was larger. "Cloud gave it to me, he said that these rings are pairs. They belong with each other just like us." He whispered reaching out to caress my face.

There were four stones in there red and blue set against silver. Slipping it on my ring finger I pulled him in for a kiss. He was already half asleep by now but he soon responded.

"Oh yeah I also got you something else go in the closet. It couldn't be wrapped..." At my look he giggled, "Just do it you'll understand."

Sitting up I made my way into the closet. There I found a set of silver Chakrams. They were sharp to the touch and rimmed in red. They were heavy but fit nicely in my hands.

"Roxas... you shouldn't have. This probably cost a fortune, I love them." I cried jumping on the bed and pulling Roxas in for another kiss.

We fell asleep shortly after both of us wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: I love lovey dovey Roxas and Axel so cute! Oh well that's about to end hehe well trouble is on the horizon which you'll see in chapter 9. But for now I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! And if you want to participate in the ****competition ****please send me unique girls names! So long for now I'll see everyone in chapter 9!**

**xoxo Royal**


	9. Gone

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here back again! Hehe so I thought I'd go ahead and post chapter 9 since I'm feeling in a pretty good mood! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Gone**

** Roxas POV**

Something wasn't right. The feeling that I was being watched had started about two weeks before Christmas but now that it was over the feeling only intensified. Axel was always asking questions making sure that I was comfortable and that the babies were alright. They were starting to get more active now especially during the night.

I was starting to unconsciously rub my stomach. Sora was always wanting to press his ear against my small rounded stomach to see if he could hear the babies. I soon forgot about that watchful feeling and just concentrated on my Mate, son and my babies.

It wasn't long before Zexion was calling us and scheduling an appointment so we could see the sex of our babies. Axel was bouncing around the house and twirling me around.

"What do you think Roxy? I hope we have a girl! Wait no then the boys will be after her... I hope we have boys! But a girl would be nice to..." He cheered smothering me with kisses.

"Boys... We're going to have boys again." I whispered pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"Papa top kissing Daddy! Its icky!" Sora giggled running over and jumping in my arms. "Only I kiss Daddy!" Kissing my cheek I hugged him close and kissed his cheek. I loved Sora he was what I had been living for, for so long. I had to keep this tiny little infant alive, wolf form or in human form. Now he was growing up so fast and I had two more on the way.

I also had a Mate so in fact I had a lot to live for. The night before the appointment Axel left to go next door to Cloud's and Leon's. We had just finished bathing Sora and he was streaking around the house giggling and squealing as we chased him down with towels.

Wrapping him like a small burrito Axel deposited him in my arms and kissed his forehead before kissing me.

"Be good for Daddy! I won't be back for bedtime so go to sleep when Daddy says to ok?" Axel stated.

"Yes Papa!" Sora sighed leaning over to kiss his cheek before he left.

He hadn't been gone but about twenty minutes when the door opened. I was still in the bathroom attempting to dry Sora's unruly spikes as he wriggled and squirmed under the hair dryer's heat. Putting the dryer away I picked Sora up, placing him on my hip.

I felt very uneasy as I crept around the house. "Axel?" I called pulling Sora close so that his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Papa? Papa!" Sora giggled.

"Sora go back to the bathroom. Close the door and don't come out until I tell you to ok?" I whispered.

Wide chocolate brown eyes stared back at me and nodded. He didn't ask any questions just silently tottered back to the bathroom making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Axel?" I called walking down the hall and into the living room. The door had been left open letting in the cold December air. Something was wrong... very, very wrong.

From around the corner came a wolf with ice blue eyes. He was a silver wolf his pelt looking exactly like Riku's only he was larger. After a long staredown I recognized just who I was dealing with.

"No... no! I'm Mated get away from me!" I screamed. Running down the hall I planned to lock myself in the bathroom with Sora but the wolf pounced knocking me down.

I fell to my stomach and cried out in pain. My _babies_! Were my babies ok? But Sora? Sora I had to get to my other baby! Attempting to scramble to my feet I felt two massive paws on my back as a wolf growled behind me.

I screamed as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear me and at least send help! The door swung open and out came a chocolate colored wolf.

"Sora no!" Charging down the hall he jumped on the wolves face snarling and scratching giving me enough time to roll out of the way. I couldn't shift because of my babies so instead I ran into the kitchen to grab something to beat the wolf with.

Before I could even stand up I heard a loud yelp as Sora soared through the living room and hit the wall. Blood was everywhere and I screamed as I rushed over to pick up my baby. He was limp and blood was pouring from his face and back. Whimpering he attempted to snuggle close.

Tears poured down my eyes and I screamed louder this time heartbroken and angry. Just as I turned around someone wrapped their arm around my neck and shoved a rag against my mouth. I was out before I really understood what was happening.

When I woke up I heard chains rattle. I was disoriented and confused before the events rushed back to me. Sora my baby! Sitting up I attempted to move but was quickly stopped. Looking back I saw that I had been chained to the bed. I could move my hands just a little bit but not very far. I couldn't even rub my stomach.

Looking around I found that I was sitting in front of a mirror. There I was with blood matted to my face and on my hands. A collar was around my neck attached to a leash and I wasn't wearing _anything_! I was pregnant and completely naked while chained to a bed... this wasn't kinky! When the door opened a few minutes later and _He _stepped inside my stomach dropped.

"Just give up. The sooner you do that the more freedom you'll have around here." He cooed coming over to lift my chin up so that I was forced to look into those unmerciful eyes.

"Fuck you, you bastard! Where's Sora? I want my baby!" I screamed rattling the chains and praying that they would give.

"Don't you see Roxy what he did to my face?" He asked.

There were a few cuts but they were disappearing right before my eyes. "Good I'm just sorry he didn't gouge your fucking eyes out!" I spat.

Grabbing the leash he tugged it harshly effectively cutting off my air supply. "You little slut! You really thought that you could run away! But I found you again. I'll always find you and I'll always bring you back." He hissed.

Gathering what little saliva I had at the moment I spit in his face. Letting go of the leash I breathed in a lung full of air. Instead of hitting me he pinned me down his hands wrapping around my throat.

"Do it again I dare you and I'll kill those fucking parasites you're carrying around!" He growled. "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Raw fear gripped my heart and wouldn't let go as I shook my head. When he finally got off of me I crawled to the end of the bed and put my legs up.

"That's a good boy." He said sauntering away and slamming the door shut behind him. The lock clicked into place and when I was sure he was gone I wept.

**Axel's POV**

I hadn't been gone long probably around twenty minutes when I felt his emotions change. From contemptment to terror. Something was wrong, something was _very _wrong. Cloud noticed my change in emotions first.

"Roxas... a while back when we Mated something changed. We were going to talk to you about it but we forgot what with the babies and everything. But I can feel his emotions, when they change I know and the same with him." Cloud's eyes were as wide as saucers while Leon was grinning.

"Congratulations son you've found your Soulmate. Did he submit to you that night?" Leon asked in all seriousness.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded. "Completely. Our hearts at that moment... they beat as one." I whispered.

No one said anything for a while and Roxas emotions had been drowned out for a moment.

"Leon we've been waiting for this moment for so long." Cloud whispered walking over and grabbing Leon's arm.

"Yes we have my love. Axel I'm relinquishing my title as Alpha. You are now the Pack's new Alpha. Cloud and I were only temporary we were waiting for the new Alpha to arrive and when you came into our Pack as a pup we knew you would be the next Alpha. True Alpha's are able to submit and have their Mate submit to them in a way that causes this emotional bond to occur. No one knows much about it but this is the Bond the Soulmate bond is what it is known as. Only Soulmates are Alphas but if one is not present to take over the Pack will elect leaders until such a time when the true Alpha shows himself." Leon explained.

"No I can't... I'm not an _Alpha_! I can't do this!" I cried.

"Yes you can. Axel you'll be a wonderful Alpha. The Pack knew that one day this would happen. They've been waiting a long time for this. You'll make some mistakes but that's ok who hasn't? Besides its not like we're going anywhere. We'll still be here, we'll always help you because you're our son and we love you." Cloud stated pulling me into a hug.

It was supposed to be a happy moment but pain radiated through my body and I fell to the ground with a scream. My head was throbbing with pain as I reached up to grab it. Pictures of Roxas and Sora started flashing behind my eyelids.

Roxas was chained to a bed with a collar around his neck. His knees were drawn and he was crying. I couldn't tell where he was but then it flashed to Sora who was lying at home on the floor bleeding. I could hear Leon and Cloud shouting my name and shaking me but the pictures just kept coming.

Every time it flashed to Roxas I always saw a streak of silver. It wasn't until the visions were fading when I saw the face. _Sephiroth_.

When I came to again I was lying on the couch with a splitting headache. Jumping up Leon tried to push me down but I pushed him away and ran to the door. Cloud and Leon followed behind me as I headed straight home. They were quiet not asking any questions. When we made it there I threw the door open and was greeted with a messy house. Things had been knocked over as if in a struggle and there were splatters of blood everywhere.

"D-d-daddy?" A weak voice called out.

"Sora!" I cried rushing around the turned over couch and to my son. Blood was everywhere! Oozing out of a gash on his head, it had also soaked through the shirt on his back. "Sora baby! Papa's here! Papa's here now!" I was almost in hysterics but I had to keep calm.

"P-pa-papa... I-I- h-h-hurt." He whimpered as I pulled him into my lap and cradled him close.

"I'm so sorry baby. Papa's so sorry he wasn't here." I whispered. He was getting colder and it wasn't long before he fell limp in my arms.

I screamed in agony at the thought of my baby dying. Standing up I ran into Cloud who had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _kill _him!" I screamed. Silently holding his hands out I kissed Sora's bloody head and handed him over to Cloud.

"Zexion's on his way." Was all Leon said.

My clothes ripped to shreds as I shifted into a wolf. I wasted no time in dashing out of the house and outside. Thankfully it hadn't started snowing again so the trail that Sephiroth left behind was fresh. That bastard was either really stupid or he wanted me to find him.

I was beyond pissed, that bastard had not only stolen my Mate but he had hurt my son as well. I was going to find him but a brunette wolf blocked my path. Snarling I bared my teeth but Leon stood his ground his eyes challenging me to charge him. Whining I sat down waiting for him to shift back.

"Come inside Axel you can't just go charging in there without a plan. You have a whole Pack that will be behind you! We're going to help you, and get Roxas back." He said reaching a hand out.

I didn't want to shift but my body unconsciously did what Leon wanted me to. At this point everyone had heard about what was going on and Zexion was quick to inform me that Sora's condition was critical. Even though Sora was a Shifter he sustained a lot of damage that his body couldn't heal itself properly. So instead of trying it wasn't doing anything at all.

He was so small and fragile I couldn't let my son die. I couldn't let my baby boy die! Pulling me into an uncharacteristic hug Leon led me inside the house so we could put some clothes on.

Coming downstairs I saw that the whole Pack was gathered inside of Cloud and Leon's house all of them waiting for my direction. Anyone male or female that was pregnant was left behind but we made sure to group them together and keep them highly protected.

Taking a deep breath I looked out at the sea of people. They were all waiting for me to speak. Looking over I saw Cloud silently making his way over. Taking my hand in his he whispered to me, "You can do this. This is your Pack they love you and we'll do anything to help you."

"Thanks dad." I whispered back. "Thank you everyone for coming under such unfortunate circumstances. My Mate was abducted... and our son Sora... he's in critical condition. Sephiroth's Pack has captured my Mate I'm sure of it and I'm going to get my Mate back. I need your help I cannot take the whole Pack on by myself, I'll understand if you don't want to go but anyone that is coming we met here in an hour. I'm going to rescue my Mate and kill Sephiroth."

After I was done with my little speech I rushed straight to Zexion's to check on Sora. When I got the small hospital Demyx was there to greet me.

"He's back in surgery Vexen's with him along with one of the other nurses Aerith. There going to stitch his head but his back is the worst part... its all cut up and they can't wake him up for that. He's two the pain will drive him insane. His right ear the tip of it was ripped off, Zexion can stitch it back but when he changes back into a wolf that part will be missing. His inner wolf won't recognize it as part of his body but Axel... he's going to be very scared after this." Demyx explained.

"I don't care I just want my son alive!" I whispered.

Leading me over to one of the old plastic chairs Demyx sat down beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I heard you're the Alpha now. I'm proud of you Axel. We all are. You're going to get Roxas back, those babies are going to be fine and so is Sora." He stated.

Demyx was getting larger now and it wasn't going to be long before he was due. Demyx and I had always been friends and we shared a lot of things with each other but then when he met Zexion we kind of drifted apart so it was nice just to be back in the musician's presence.

"I don't think I can do this." I confessed putting my head in my hands.

"Yes you _can_! I'm here, Roxas will be by your side, you've got Sora and Zexion and your parents! The whole Pack loves you and we're all behind you because we love you. I wish I could go with you tonight... you know I would." He giggled pulling me down so that I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know you would. Make sure Sora is ok and tell him that Daddy and I love him." I said getting up and kissing Demyx on the cheek. It was time for me to go and rescue you my Mate.

I still had a good forty minutes before we left to go and rescue Roxas. As soon as I made it back to Cloud's I realized something... I had no idea where Sephiroth's Pack was. All I knew about Sephiroth was where he worked at and I highly doubted that he was keeping Roxas there.

Dejectedly I made my way inside of Cloud's and Leon's. There were several Pack members there and as the time went by more started to show. A few of them were women among them was Aerith. She had her long brunette hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hey everything alright?" A voice asked coming to sit down beside me on the couch.

Looking over I saw that it was Saix. Xemnas was behind the couch one of his large hands on his Mate's shoulder.

Groaning I shook my head. "I don't know where Sephiroth is... I mean I know where he works but that's not exactly where Roxas is." Sephiroth was a secretive person. No one but his Pack knew where the hideout was.

"I know." Saix whispered. If it wasn't for the fact that I was part wolf I wouldn't have understood what he said.

"You _know_?" I asked relief flooding through my body. He _knew_! Someone knew where Sephiroth was!

"But I can't tell you..." He said hurriedly. "I was... I was part of Sephiroth's Pack at one point. If I hadn't escaped he would have Mated with me. That's how I got my scars... I promised I'd never go back." Xemnas squeezed his shoulder in comfort before coming around and pulling his Mate in his lap.

"You can just tell me where he lives! I know the Pride Lands like the back of my hand!" I responded.

"It's not that simple. It's a very complicated route. Only his Pack knows where he lives. If you try to leave the Pack they kill you, so far I've been the only one to barely get out alive. If it wasn't for Xemmy I would have probably died." He said smiling.

"Must you call me Xemmy in front of our new Alpha?" Xemnas said with a sigh and narrowed eyes to his Mate.

"Mmm only because I love you." Saix whispered pressing a kiss to his Mate's jaw.

"I love you to but I really think you should show him. I'll be right beside you the whole time. I swear I won't leave your side." Xemnas whispered in his Mate's ear. As soon as Saix started to protest Xemnas continued on. "We'll leave as soon as you show them where it is. I promise."

Biting his lower lip Saix leaned close to his Mate. For a long while they just stared at each other. Nothing was said they were both quiet. Saix was the first to break the gaze turning away he sighed and looked straight to me.

"I'll show you." He whispered.

"Thank you this means a lot to me." I responded with a smile. As I tried to pull him into a thankful hug Xemnas growled and pulled him out of the way.

"Mine!" He growled nuzzling his Mate's neck.

The whole time we talked I could feel Roxas' emotions swirling. He was terrified and I tried to quell those fears through the Bond that we shared. Closing my eyes I blocked out all of the chatter from the room and just imagined my Mate. I imagined holding him close and whispering that everything was going to be ok. That everything would be fine. I was coming for him.

When I tried to open my eyes back up I was knocked down with a wave of nausea and another headache. This picture was of Roxas screaming and tied to... I wasn't sure I couldn't see that but his cries were filled with pain. Tears were rushing down his face and there was blood... so much blood.

What was going on? I had to find him and quick!

**A/N: Oh my what **_**is **_**going on? Whelp you'll have to find out in chapter 10 I suppose! Leave me some reviews and maybe I'll post again tomorrow or tonight just depends. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers you guys are fucking awesome! So remember review and I'll post chapter 10 a lost faster for you. **

**xoxo Royal**


	10. The Rescue

**A/N: Rawr! You guys are lucky! I'm just about to leave to go see my fiancee in the moutains and I have just a little extra time as my car heats up before I leave. So I'm glad everyone enjoyed chapter 9 so here's chapter 10 for you! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

** Axel's POV**

Going in front of the crowd of wolves again wasn't as unnerving as it was the first time but it was still pretty scary. I was glad though that Leon and Cloud were both standing on each side of me.

"Thank you all for coming to help me tonight this means a lot. Saix will be showing us the way tonight since he was the one who was previously in Sephiroth's Pack before ours. Please give him your undivided attention." I stated as Saix came to the front Xemnas in tow behind him.

I knew as the new Alpha I should probably be listening to what Saix was saying but I was more focused on my Mate. His emotions were so high, it couldn't be good for the babies. He was more than terrified and the emotions were starting to take their toll on me as well.

I could only imagine how the babies were taking it. A few minutes later I was being led back to the front of the Pack.

"Are we all ready then?" I asked.

Nodding everyone started to strip and shift into their wolf counterpart.

"Wait! Just a minute! Before you leave!" I hadn't heard the door open but in strolled Vexen carrying what looked like a large spray bottle. Coming to the front of the Pack all eyes locked on me first and then straight to Vexen.

"Um... yes well after Roxas left the apartment to join the Pack I got curious and went inside. I found this spray bottle that masked his scent and I've been working on what was inside it that was able to mask it so well! Well I've finally figured it out you see what he's been using..."

"Vexen get on with it! Why are you telling us this now?" I asked frustrated.

"Oh yes sorry. What I'm trying to say is I've duplicated exactly what he was using! Spray this on you before you leave and they won't even be able to smell the wolf side of you. They'll just smell the human part." He cried excitedly.

Cocking their heads to the side some of the wolves looked to the rest of the Pack that was still human for an answer. Shrugging everyone looked to me.

"Ok and that means...?" I started.

Sighing he shook his head, "It means that they won't know its you coming. What we smell in a Shifter is the wolf side. If you take that part away all your smelling is a human which has a different scent than your wolf side. They don't know what your human side smells like so they'll be caught completely off guard! Now do you get it?" Vexen asked.

I knew there was a reason we kept the mad scientist around!

"Vexen you're a genius! Everyone before you leave I want you to make sure you get sprayed! If they can't smell us coming then the better oh and make sure you're in pairs. I don't want to lose anyone tonight!" I called. Making a small line Vexen sprayed all of the wolves before they headed outside. We made sure everyone had been sprayed before we left.

Saix and Xemnas took the lead as they were showing us the way. Cloud and Leon flanked my sides as we started off. The way was winding and at one point became very treacherous. I knew we were close when Saix started shaking and slowing down. Tucking his tail between his legs he whimpered ears flat against his head.

Xemnas stopped beside his Mate and licked his cheek in affection. Going behind him he nudged his Mate forward. Taking a few tentative steps forward he stopped again before plopping back down on the ground. I didn't blame Saix and had I known where we were going I would have never asked.

Once again Xemnas went behind him and nudged him forward. Whimpering he would take a few steps forward again before plopping back down. This went on for a long while before we finally made it there.

There were two wolves guarding the inside. They looked like teenagers and I felt bad but I snapped their necks killing them instantly. We couldn't risk anyone going back inside alerting the Pack that we were here.

Slinking inside the first sounds that greeted our ears was a woman screaming. Once we got past the two guards it was easy the door had been cracked open so that the two wolves could get back inside. We just had to nose our way in and that was about it.

Hackles raised we stopped and listened. Sniffing the air I tried to sort out the scents to see how many wolves we were dealing with. So far in the room I counted at least five. Turning to my Pack they were all waiting for my orders. I saw that Saix and Xemnas were still with the Pack although Saix's ears were pinned against his head.

I continued staring at Saix until he met my gaze. With a small nod I turned around and charged straight into the room.

**Roxas POV**

I hadn't been there long probably about two hours when the door opened. A girl with red hair and indigo eyes tentatively came in.

"Hi. Master said to come get you." She whispered heels clacking as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a black halter top and a mini skirt that barely covered anything. Her shoes were black leather and came to her knees and were about four inches tall.

"_Master_? You mean _Sephiroth_?" I cried. "He's a fucking bastard that kidnapped me! I'm pregnant and Mated and I have a son... Sora... that's my son he got hurt trying to help me." Tears were pooling in my eyes and started dripping down to land on my hands.

"My name is Kairi what's your name?" She asked walking over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Roxas." I whispered.

"I was kidnapped by Sephiroth when I was fifteen. He forced himself on me and we were Mated. I was his first "prize". There were twelve more after me and your number thirteen. He took us all away from our families... some of us even had Mates and he just killed them all. Is your Mate coming for you?" She asked.

"Yes... He's coming for me." I knew he would even as I said it. I could feel his emotions swirling around inside me and the largest one was determination.

"He'll die. Sephiroth enjoys playing dirty. I've seen many Mates try and save us but they were all killed." Kairi responded matter of factly. "We have to go Master will get angry if we're late." Reaching over with a key she unlocked my wrists and grabbed the leash.

Pulling me into a hug she slipped a small knife in my hand. "Please kill him."

There were tears in her eyes and she quickly wiped those away as she led me down the hall but not before offering me a flimsy white shirt. Quickly I put it on and she led me down the long winding hallway until we reached what looked like a living room. There were at least eight or nine women milling around all of them were scantily dressed and wearing a collar and leash.

Men were roaming the house growling their approval and holding the women tightly. Just one look in their eyes and you could see the lack of emotion. They were so used to the treatment that it didn't bother them anymore. It was like they were dead inside.

As soon as Kairi led me into the room the men stopped and all eyes were on me. I was fresh meat to them.

"Hey cutie lets play." One of them called.

"Look at that sexy ass, can't wait to bury my cock in there." Another one sneered. As we walked a few of the wolves would reach out and slap my ass. Growling at them only made them laugh.

"Back off boys he's mine. Once I'm done breaking him in you can all play with him." Sephiroth laughed sauntering over and tugging the leash so that I wobbled and fell. "Now strip."

"Bite me!" I growled standing up and tugging the shirt down.

Some of the men laughed while Sephiroth just turned red in the face. "Looks like you've got a fighter." One of them jeered.

"Roxy we wouldn't want anything to happen to those parasites you're carrying now would we?" Sephiroth cooed. Turning around he walked over to a red velvet love seat and sat down patting his lap.

Narrowing my eyes I took a step back. "I said bite me."

"Xaldin hand me the boy." Sephiroth called. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. Kicking did no good because someone else came along to help and grabbed my legs.

They maneuvered their way over until they forced me in Sephiroth's lap. I didn't have time to react because Sephiroth's slimy lips were on mine. His tongue was quick to press past my defenses. I tried squirming away but his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. I didn't want this! When he was finally done kissing me he pulled back a smirk on his face.

The small knife in my hand was biting into my skin and I knew this was my chance. As soon as I pulled it back someone was on me lightning fast bending my wrist back until the knife clattered to the ground.

I screamed in agony as they continued to bend my wrist back even after I had dropped the knife. "Roxas! I'm surprised at you!" Sephiroth cried in mock shock. "You know what I told you right? That if you didn't listen to me I'd get rid of those parasites. It looks like it can't be helped, Xaldin you know where to take him don't you?"

Grunting a tall man with black dreadlocks made his way over. Hauling me up he started to carry me away but was stopped when Kairi blocked his path.

"Step away little girl." He growled.

"No! Sephiroth please! This was my fault! I was the one who started it! I gave him the knife and told him to kill you! Please don't hurt his babies! I was the one who did this..." She begged dropping on her knees in front of Sephiroth.

Thankfully Xaldin had turned me around so that I could see what was going on. Plus I think he was pretty curious to.

"Please don't punish him! Punish me." She whispered lowering her head.

She was submitting to him? _Why_? _Why _was she submitting? This wasn't her Mate he was a _fraud_!

Smiling he leaned down to lift her chin up. "Oh I'm going to punish you. But I'm punishing him as well. He acted on your orders to kill me so he's just as much at fault. Xaldin take him away. Kairi my dear come with me I'll show you what happens when you disobey me." He said grabbing Kairi's arm and dragging her away.

With Xaldin not paying attention I made an attempt to jump out of his arms but he easily caught me.

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed trying to kick and punch him. He avoided every attack easily before managing to knock me out.

When I woke up next I was strapped to a gurney. I couldn't even move my arms or legs and there was a small silver table gleaming with medical equipment and needles. Looking around I saw a tuft of blond hair peeking out of a black beanie. Turning around I saw it was a male. Grinning at me he walked over holding a sharp scalpel in his hand.

After a long silence I heard screaming. Kairi... what was that bastard doing to her? Trying to move was impossible! I had to lay there and listen as she screamed out in agony. All was quiet except for the screaming, I was startled back to reality when another voice started speaking. It was the blond man with the black beanie.

"Sephiroth said I'm supposed to get rid of some parasites that are inhabiting your body. Don't worry this won't hurt...to bad." He laughed crossing the room until he was standing in front of me.

The first slice was on my stomach and I screamed. "Please don't do this! Please!" I was hysterical but he sliced my stomach again. Tears were pouring down my eyes and I was screaming as loud as I could praying for him to stop. My poor babies they needed me!

"I'll do anything just stop please!" I whimpered.

Cocking his head to the side he thought about this for a moment before making another slice. "He told me you might start begging. I was told not to listen." He said wagging the scalpel in front of my face like I was a naughty child.

Another scream was ripped from me as he started digging deeper into my stomach. Heavy breathing filled the silent room as the blond man watched fascinated as the blood flowed out of my body. Something hard hit the door just then breaking it open as a blue colored wolf crashed into the room.

Blondie's eyes were wide as he stared down at the snarling wolf. This wasn't supposed to happen. Shifting into a blond wolf he attempted to leave but the blue wolf tackled him and snapped his neck. Falling dead I watched as he shifted back to a man, one I thought I recognized.

"Roxas, are you ok?" He asked.

Whimpering I tried backing up but the chains rattled in protest. Quietly he went to work unlocking the chains and when he was done I punched him in the face. He howled in pain as I jumped off the gurney and ran. Grabbing my stomach I tried to staunch the flow of blood but it just slipped through my fingers. Panicking I shifted into a wolf and raced down the hall before the blue haired male could catch me.

Vision blurred I somehow made it outside before collapsing on the ground. A few wolves filed out but none of them looked like Axel so when they came close to me I was able to stand up and growl at them. Ears down they stalked closer and I snarled backing up and tucking my tail between my legs.

One of the wolves was a pure silver color with gold eyes. I bit him on the leg and he yelped growling at me but backed up. Blood was steadily dripping from my stomach and it was getting hard to see. Whining I prayed for Axel to come save me.

Just as I was about to pass out I heard a familiar howl. The wolves that had surrounded me answered the call and I curled up on the ground waiting. Trotting out of the old house was _my _wolf. The wolves parted when they saw him and he raced over as soon as our eyes met.

Axel was the first to change back pulling me into his arms. Whispering sweet nothings I was able to shift back and wrap my arms around his neck. No words were said as he picked me up and carried me away from the Pack and back into the house.

"He's dead Roxas. I killed him and it felt so fucking good!" Axel whispered.

"He tried killing our babies Axel. He called them parasites." I whimpered burying my face in his neck.

Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist he pulled me close. "They're coming Roxas help is coming. Sephiroth will never bother you again I promise you this my love."

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to put the battle scene in chapter 10 or not so I didn't but it is in chapter 11 so if your looking for that don't worry its coming. But I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 leave me a review and let me know what you think! Oh yeah and if you want to submit a girls name now would be the time to do it only 2 more chapters before I announce the winner! So leave me a review telling me what you think and I'll try and post again later tonight. **

**xoxo Royal**


	11. Salvation

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the names that have been submitted! I do have one problem. One of the Guest's reviewed but didn't leave me a name. If you could just leave me something to call you by in case you win besides Guest that would be so helpful! This is the last chapter before I announce the winner so please submit your names if you want to participate in the contest and all Guest's as stated in the first chapter must leave a name please besides Guest. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter! Oh and please read the next authors note at the end!**

** Chapter 11: Salvation**

** Axel's POV**

Thankfully the cuts Roxas sustained only needed a few stitches and after a quick look the babies were fine. They were already fluttering around kicking and poking Roxas making him giggle.

Sora had lost a lot of blood and had to get a few blood transfusions. His face and back would be heavily scarred after they healed but he was expected to be ok. Roxas was currently curled up in a bed with Sora who was still unconscious. If we woke him now the pain would be to much on his body so they were going to wait a few days for him to heal.

When I broke in that night to save Roxas I wasn't surprised when I saw scantily clad women. The smell of sex was overwhelming and the fact that most of the women there had Sephiroth's smell lingering on their bodies was sickening. How many Mates had he killed so he could steal their women? How many lives had he _ruined_?

The men there quickly shifted into wolves a few darting away while others went to warn Sephiroth. Roxas emotions were high and I could almost hear how hard his heart was beating. He was petrified and then I heard the worst thing I had heard all night, his screaming.

Shifting I raced down the hall only to be tackled by a white wolf. Yelping I hit the wall and attempted to stand up. I was disoriented and the wolf wasted no time in tackling me to the floor his jaws snapping as he tried to snap my neck.

With a burst of strength from Roxas screaming out again I managed to dislodge him. Snarling I bared my teeth and jumped forward throwing Sephiroth to the ground. Glowing green eyes glared back at me as we stalked around each other growling.

Sephiroth was the first to strike and I jumped back barely missing his attack. Racing forward I knocked him down and bit his left flank making sure to draw blood. Howling in pain he threw his head back before jumping off the ground trying to pin me back down. Jumping up I attempted to scratch his face but one of my nails gouged his eye. Snarling and shaking his head spittle flew everywhere as he blindly lunged towards me.

I easily dodged it spinning around to pin Sephiroth to the ground. I was about to bite down but someone else attacked me from behind. It was one of Sephiroth's men. Turning around quickly I was able to grab one of his legs in my teeth and I bit down hard. He howled in pain turning around on his three working legs and charged me again.

I charged him to and we ended up clashing falling on the ground where I had the opportunity to snap his neck. Sephiroth was standing there watching the exchange and within a few seconds I had him down on his back, I didn't even think I just bit down on his neck as hard as I could until I heard the crunch I was looking for. I left him there as blood started making a small puddle on the floorboards.

The screaming had stopped but a flash of blond and blue had caught my eye. Sniffing the floor I smelled blood... and not just anyone's blood it was my Mate's.

Some of the Pack volunteered to stay behind and help the girls contact any remaining members of their old Pack, and if none were left we were offering to let them join our Pack.

I had stopped by the house for a moment to pick up some clean clothes for Roxas and I. After taking a quick shower I made my way into the empty living room. We shouldn't be at the hospital we should have been at home as a family. Shaking my head I went back to the hospital and straight to Sora's room. Roxas was curled up rubbing Sora's bare chest and singing quietly to him.

Turning around our eyes met and he smiled at me as I crossed the room and pulled my Mate in for a kiss. "Sora's going to be ok right?" He asked softly lying back down on the bed.

"He'll be fine... I'm just worried about his emotional scars. I don't want the kids to treat him differently because of this." I whispered.

"We owe _everything _to him Axel... he saved our babies." Roxas said tears gathering in sapphire blue eyes.

Climbing in the bed beside Sora I kissed his forehead reaching over to take my Mate's hand in mine. Sora had saved my Mate for me and I was so grateful for that words couldn't even express it. I had to convince Roxas to leave Sora's side even if it was just for something to eat. He hadn't eaten since the accident which was roughly three days ago. He had to be starving.

"I don't want to leave my baby alone again." He whimpered burying his face in the pillows next to Sora.

"I'll be right here. Roxas we share a very strong bond with each other now. If anything happens you'll know it ok?" I said smoothing my fingers through blond spikes.

There were tears in his eyes as he nodded, reluctantly getting out of the bed to go fetch something to eat. He wasn't gone long, I was pretty sure he all but swallowed the food whole so he could come back. If I would have let him he would have ran down the hall to the nearest vending machine and brought back a bag of chips. Curling up back on the bed he grabbed Sora's neglected hand bringing it to his lips.

"Rox when was the last time you showered?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"No! I'm not... Axel stop looking at me like that!" He whined burying his face in Sora's hair. "Fine! But that's it I've eaten and I'm going to shower then I'm coming back to my baby!"

Sighing I sat up crossing over to pull my Mate in my arms. "You've got twins on the way Roxy. I want you to think about them to ok? You need the nourishment! _They _need the nourishment. You heard Zexion, Sora's going to be ok, everything will be fine." I whispered kissing my Mate's forehead and then his lips.

Rubbing his stomach he nodded picking up a few baby magazines and heading out of the door. I followed after him pulling him back in my arms, "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Axel you pervert!" Roxas cried.

"No! I didn't mean that! I just meant I don't want you to be alone. I won't even get naked promise I'll sit on the toilet seat or something." I offered.

I really hadn't been planning anything sexual I just didn't like the thought of Mate being alone. After being crowned the new Alpha I had been away from Sora and Roxas for two of the three days. It was my job to get the new wolves settled. As much as I didn't want to I knew that I had to. All I really wanted was to be with my Mate.

Reaching a hand out I took it in mine as we made our way home. It was quiet as we walked inside and up the stairs to our bedroom. Grabbing a change of clothes I led Roxas into the bathroom where I turned the taps until they were just right. Instead of a quick shower I stopped the tub up so the water would fill. Sitting out a baby name book I got him some sparkling cider since he obviously couldn't drink while pregnant and dropped a few lavender bath oils in.

When it was full enough I turned the water off and went to fetch my Mate who was in Sora's room.

"What's all this?" He asked eyes tearing up.

"Just something to show you how much I love you." I answered with a small smile.

"Stupid hormones!" He cried as the tears fell down in waves across tawny colored cheeks. Chuckling I helped him out of his shirt and pants and into the warm water.

He sighed eyes closing hand reaching out to grab mine. "Join me."

I had just showered but I couldn't deny my Roxas anything. Quickly stripping I got in behind him as he curled in close to me. We were silent for a long time just enjoying the others company. Roxas was the first to break the silence giggling when he saw the book I had chosen for him.

"Unique baby names huh?" He asked pulling the book over and flipping it open. Flipping to a random page he hummed skimming his finger down until he found one that he liked. "Reno... Hey Axel can we name him Reno? I don't know why but I really like that name." He asked turning around so that his back was leaning against my chest.

"Reno?" I asked testing the name out for myself. I certainly liked the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it. "Hmm... Reno... I like that name. I like it a lot. What about a girl? I know their going to be twins but what if we have a boy and girl?" Sora's picture came to mind but I quickly dismissed it. We were having twins not triplets.

"That's a good question." He whispered flipping through the pages until he found the section labeled Girl's Names. Humming a small tune he skimmed through every once in a while turning a corner of the pages down until he reached the end of the section. "I need a marker to highlight these names... narrow them down until we find the perfect one." He muttered going back to the boys section and skimming through more names.

Massaging his tense shoulders I watched him quietly go through each page whispering a few names that he seemed to like and laughing at the ones he didn't. He seemed to be enjoying the massage as he would lean back or further up so that I could reach certain spots on his back sighing in content when I loosened a knot for him.

"Just relax love." I whispered my breath ghosting over his ear. Groaning he leaned his head back against my chest. Nibbling the lobe of his ear the book became long forgotten as he dropped it on the side of the tub turning around so that he was facing me. His lips found mine in a hurry tongue coming out to trace the seam of my lips begging for entrance.

Parting them he quickly dove in dominating me as if I would take that away from him. Skimming my fingers over his side he shuddered giggling kissing his way down my neck and suckling on patches of skin. When he found a nipple he grinned at me nuzzling my chest before sucking the nub into his mouth. I groaned fisting his hair and gently tugging until our lips met again.

"I love you Axel." He whispered pressing his lips back against mine.

"I love you to Roxas." I whispered afraid to break the spell. For the longest time we couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. We only broke away from our embrace when the water started turning cold. I took my time washing him and then started on his hair.

I massaged his scalp with shampoo listening to the sweet moans that he let out. Rinsing him off I helped him out of the tub wrapping a fluffy purple towel around him. He let out a contented purr as I dried him off and helped him into a pair of fresh clothes.

We slowly made our way back to the hospital and straight back to Sora's side. Roxas was clean and had eaten for the most part so I was satisfied with that. The babies were moving around a lot more now making Roxas giggle as he rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"Axel feel." He would giggle a large smile on his face. Reaching over I felt little kicks and flutters as the babies tossed and turned.

A full week passed before Zexion finally agreed to allow Sora to wake up. He warned us that he was still going to be in a lot of pain but that it would be more manageable than if we had let him first wake up. He prescribed a pain medication for him for when he finally left but for now they were going to keep him on morphine.

Eyes fluttering Sora let out a groan his eyes opening. It was late at night and we honestly expected him to sleep through the night but the pain must have been to great. Tears flooded past ocean blue orbs that were trying to figure out not only where he was but what was going on.

"Daddy?" He called. "Papa?" Roxas was sleeping so I turned him on his side to face me. "Papa I hurt." He whimpered attempting to reach out to me. The machines prevented him from doing so instead I scooted closer pressing my lips to his forehead.

"I know baby. I know I'm sorry they've given you as much pain medication as they could. It's ok baby Papa's here." Tears ran down pale cheeks as he clawed to get as close to me as he could.

Scooting over I pulled him in my lap taking over the spot he was once occupying. Roxas woke up shortly after bringing Sora in his arms to kiss and hold him close.

"Daddy I hurt." He whimpered wrapping his arms around Roxas neck.

"I know baby. I know and I'm so sorry. Do you remember what happened?" He asked rocking him back and forth.

"Save Daddy. I save Daddy. Someone ty and hurt wou. Save Daddy?" He asked leaning up to kiss his neck.

"Yes baby you did. Sora the reason why you hurt is because when you saved me Sephiroth scratched your face and body really bad. There going to heal but they'll scar. You know what a scar is right?" He asked running his fingers through cinnamon colored hair.

His eyes were closing and he looked like he was fading fast. "Yes... Daddy..." He whispered before falling back into the clutches of sleep. The scratches on his face were an angry red but had finally stopped bleeding. The ones that extended from his chest down to his stomach and wrapped around his back had to be bandaged and changed daily.

Sora didn't wake up again for another two days. By then his birthday had passed and he was officially three. He would only wake up off and on for about twenty or thirty minutes at a time before passing back out for another hour or two.

On the fourth day I took Roxas home so we could shower and pick up something to eat. I made sure that he and the babies were well fed, I wanted them happy and healthy. We were both surprised to see Saix and Xemnas as we made our way inside the hospital.

"He wouldn't leave until he saw Sora." Saix said in way of greeting. Sure enough one look in the room and there was Riku curled up in a ball on the bed next to Sora. He had turned into a silver colored wolf and Sora's arm was around his neck both of them sleeping peacefully.

I knew it had to be the Bond between them. Even though they hadn't Mated it was still strong enough that they would be suffering the effects of it. Once Mated if you and your Mate were separated for a long period of time you would feel an aching in your chest, it was hard to breathe and the need to just be with them was so strong. Often times they would go looking for their Mate because the effects were so bad.

It was just about the same with the Bond, after not seeing each other for a while it was only natural that Riku would come find him. It was such a strong need that even caging him would do no good. Even Shifters as young as Riku had broken through a cage just to be with their Bonded one.

A Bond was almost the same as Mating but the sex. The sex made one go from Bonded together to being Mated. Either way they were sacred to Shifters.

After assuring the couple we didn't mind watching over Riku they left for work. Riku was the first of the two to wake up, Sora wasn't to far behind. Clutching the fur beneath him he groaned as he tried to sit up while Riku attempted to push him back down. Whimpering Riku turned to us for help.

"It's ok Riku let him set up for a bit. He'll probably fall back asleep pretty soon anyway." Roxas whispered walking over to pet Riku's soft fur.

"Wiku?" Sora whispered rubbing his eyes.

Seeing the silver haired wolf Sora buried his face in the fur kissing him. Yelping Riku tried to push himself away from Sora but failed miserably. Hugging him tightly Riku feigned death lying there his tongue lolling out of his open muzzle as Sora giggled and poked him.

"Wove wou Wiku." He whispered kissing his ear.

Shifting back Riku chuckled pulling his friend in for a hug. "Yeah, yeah you're so sappy you know that So?"

Blowing a raspberry on his cheek Riku sighed putting his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling Sora?" Roxas asked making his way over to the bed.

"Hurt." He whimpered reaching his hands out for Roxas to pull him in his lap. Once Roxas had picked him up wires and all Sora snuggled close reaching a hand out for me. "Demy says I get better."

"Of course you'll get better! Then we can play all day just like we used to!" Riku cried happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora healed just as expected and we were finally able to take him home. It wasn't long before we were returning to see what sex our babies were. Even though Sora was tired he really wanted to go so we packed him up in a bundle of blankets and headed to the hospital.

I held Sora tightly in my arms while Roxas lay on the examination table shirtless. When I let out a wolf whistle he scoffed at me rolling his eyes.

"This is what got me pregnant in the first place." He muttered as Demyx walked in giggling.

Demyx had gotten a lot bigger and was expecting a girl in the next few months. Zexion was stoked with excitement which was unusual for the periwinkle man. Normally he was quiet and a complete bookworm but once they discovered Demyx was pregnant again he was very excited.

Zexion had even managed to surprise Demyx with their spare bedroom being made into the baby room. Zexion joined a few minutes later with a small smile on his face.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked wheeling the ultrasound machine over.

"Yeah. Little nervous though." Roxas admitted rubbing his stomach.

Demyx turned the lights off while Zexion grabbed the gel and helped tuck a small paper towel in the waistband of Roxas pants. Quietly they got to work Roxas reaching out to take my hand in his.

It wasn't long about five minutes before Sora got curious. "What is it?" He asked.

"Hard to tell... they're very active today... oh here we go got one! Ok baby number one is... a boy! Congrats now let me pin the other one down. Ok here we go last baby is... another boy!" Zexion called happily.

"Bwofers! I have browfers!" Sora cheered through his nest of blankets.

"Here lets listen to their heart beats." Zexion chuckled hitting a few buttons on his keyboard.

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum. _

It was so wonderful to hear two sets of heartbeats... but there was a smaller beat it sounded like in the background but was gone when Zexion moved the instrument over. Roxas didn't seem to notice and I didn't pay it any mind as we silently listened.

Zexion checked out a few more things before releasing Roxas telling him he'd see him in another two weeks.

**Roxas POV **

By the third trimester I was ready to start shifting again. I hadn't shifted except for when I had been kidnapped by Sephiroth. Sora was feeling a lot better, once the Pack knew of his condition they were fine. It seemed like all they really cared about was him being ok.

It didn't matter that Axel was the Alpha we were a tight knit Pack that cared for each other. The scars were noticeable when Sora was in his human form, they were still an angry red and Zexion said that it was possible with time they would fade to a bright pink.

When Sora shifted though he lost the tip of his right ear. Zexion did the best he could, my baby was alive and to me that's all that mattered. Would I have loved for him to not be scarred and missing part of his ear? Of course but I had to thank the gods for keeping my son safe.

Riku seemed just as in love with him as ever. Axel had told me after the whole ordeal that the two had been Bonded. Well at least for Riku, Sora had just turned three and he acted like it. He was full of energy running around in either wolf form or naked because he had just shifted back.

There were times though when he was ashamed of his scars so he would stay home and cling to me or Axel. He was fascinated with my growing stomach and would often rub it or press his hands to it so he could feel the babies moving.

It was about a week after my third trimester when I woke up sweating. Going straight to the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see fur already making its way on my body.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I cursed attempting to back out of the bathroom. Tripping over nothing but air I fell on my ass but realized my feet had turned into paws. "Axel!" I howled before my lower body was turned completely into a wolf.

With one last cry for help I turned into a wolf. Growling because my Mate still had yet to get up I charged towards the bed. I was rewarded with him bolting upright and waving his arms around wildly.

One look at my snarling face and he was out of bed in an instant.

"Roxas what _happened_?" He cried bending down to rub my head.

Huffing I sat down looking away thinking of a way to convey to him that I had shifted without meaning to.

"Let me call Zexion... see what's going on..." Axel stated. Turning around I got a nice view of that perfect naked ass. We'd had sex the night before so I was once again appreciating the nice view.

When he turned around again cell phone in hand I knew I was caught. Grinning he jumped back on the bed spreading his legs showing me how well endowed he was.

"Turn back and we can have some more fun." He groaned tugging his own length so that he was fully erect.

Growling my approval I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes imagining myself as a human again. When I opened my eyes I was still a wolf. That _always _worked! Sometimes when we changed into wolves it could be hard to change back. If a wolf was under a lot of stress it could be almost impossible to change back unless they were calm.

For Shifters going through puberty it could be especially hard. If they got too angry or upset in anyway their bodies were forced to change. Once they were calm they were able to change back, sometimes though if they were Bonded or even Mated just being near the one they loved could help them change back.

Axel and Sora always calmed me down so why wasn't I changing back? Letting go of his cock Axel cocked his head to the side before shifting into a wolf and then back to human.

"See, its easy one more time." He chuckled shifting back into a wolf and then back to human.

"Your turn." He said poking my fluffy stomach.

Huffing I walked over to Axel's cell phone making sure to gently pick it up before dropping it into his lap.

"Ok, ok I'll get right on it your majesty." He groaned punching in a few numbers and putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Zexy... so question for ya. What are you wearing? Zexy... Zexion? Whelp looks like he hung up."

Rolling my eyes I curled up on the bed growling for him to call again. Punching in the same numbers he held the phone back up to his ear.

"Hey don't hang up I'm sorry ok? Look the real reason why I called was because Roxas turned into a wolf and he can't seem to turn back. Yeah he's sitting right beside me glaring at me. I don't know what I did..." He whimpered dabbing at his eye.

I wasn't paying much attention to what Axel was saying mostly just what Zexion was saying.

"He's probably realized what a big mistake he's made. Anyway its not a problem its the babies. He's in his third trimester so they'll be changing back and forth periodically. There's nothing to worry about Demyx is going through the same thing." Zexion responded.

"So... he's not going to die?" Axel cried a smile creeping up on his face.

"Wait... what? No! I'm hanging up now!" Zexion responded ending the call.

Huffing I stood up and stretched before jumping off the bed. Seeing my robe on the computer chair we had in our room I gently pulled it off and headed downstairs. It was only six in the morning and while Sora was still asleep I planned on going back to sleep myself on the couch.

I had just made it down carrying my robe when Axel rushed right past me in wolf form. Tongue lolling out in a goofy grin he rushed over and jumped on the couch curling up. Whining he nosed a free spot beside him for me to come over. Curling up beside my Mate he placed his head on mine making sure to curl up as close to me as possible.

With a warm body next to mine I quickly fell asleep. We slept for about three hours before Sora was shaking us awake. I still hadn't turned back and I was starting to get a little worried.

"Daddy? Wot wong? Why wou not tu-tu-turn back!" Sora asked holding his stuffed bunny close to his chest.

Leaning over I nuzzled his neck as he giggled trying to push me away. Axel turned back and grabbed my discarded robe before Sora noticed. Tying it together he picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"The babies want Daddy to be a wolf. So that's what he's doing when they get sleepy they'll turn back. Right now there just having fun." He explained.

"So Daddy no sick?" Sora asked eyes wide.

"No he'll be fine. Hey lets get you something to eat I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Axel asked.

"Yay! Papa I want pamcakes!" Sora cried happily. Agreeing Axel carried Sora into the kitchen but he returned a few minutes later covered in flour. "Here Daddy, Wiku will make wou feel better." He said tucking the bunny in between my paws.

Licking the bunny's ears I rested my head on his stomach and nuzzled him showing him that indeed he was making me feel tons better. When Axel came out carrying a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup I was ready to puke. Shaking my head I jumped down and went straight to the door waiting to be let out.

My body wasn't craving pancakes it was craving something else... something more... fresh.

"What do you want?" Axel asked squatting down and running his fingers through my fur.

Scratching the door I huffed waiting for him to understand. I wanted meat not pancakes... I wanted live fresh meat! Impatiently I scratched the door again letting out a low growl.

"You want out?" He asked.

Nodding I scratched the door again wishing we had a damn doggy door. "Ok Sora's almost done eating we can go with you if you like." Axel said with a small smile.

Nodding I laid down in front of the door as Axel helped our son finish eating. Wiping the syrup off he set the squealing now three year old down who rushed over and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Ok Sora you need to change now." Axel said placing the rest of the dishes into the sink.

Disrobing Axel opened the door and quickly shifted after urging Sora to do the same. Between the three of us we managed to close the door behind us and headed straight into the woods. The craving was getting stronger and after twenty minutes of hunting I was ready to eat my own kid.

The whole time Sora was bouncing around like a little bunny yipping and chasing butterflies. I'd had enough when he scared off some game that I had been hunting for a few minutes. Growling I nipped his heels as he tucked his tail in between his legs and ran yelping.

Finding Axel he whimpered squeezing himself in between his front legs. Nuzzling his head Axel licked his cheek nodding his head that he would make sure Sora didn't get in the way of my hunt.

Normally I never nipped at Sora but then again he was usually hungry and eager for a hunt. It took a while but it was well worth it when I spotted a large buck drinking water from a nearby stream. He wasn't paying much attention to me and when he did notice me it was right before I snapped his neck with my powerful jaws.

I didn't wait for Axel although I knew I should have since he was the Alpha but I was _starving_! I bit into the yielding flesh ripping as much as I could out and quickly eating it. The blood was fresh and just what I had been looking for as it poured into my awaiting mouth. Axel was kind enough to let me have my fill before digging in himself.

The whole time we ate Sora chased around butterflies yipping and attempting to tackle them to the ground. Creeping up behind him I knocked him off balance gently tugging his ear making him yip happily wagging his tail. Now on better terms we played while Axel ate chasing each other and barking as we tackled each other.

When Axel was done he joined us in our play laying his belly down with his ass up in the air tail wagging. As we ran Axel wouldn't tackle me he would just nip at my heels until I sat down. Then he would put his paw on my chest gently pushing until I lay back down on my back, belly exposed.

Wagging his tail at his own accomplishment he would lick my exposed throat before nudging me to get up. We played for a long while before I felt the babies shift back into their human counterpart. I shifted back involuntarily shortly after.

Squeaking I tried covering my crotch area as Sora shifted back and giggled. Axel was the last and with no shame as he chased down our naked squealing son who was more than halfway out of the woods.

Bringing him back I sighed covering my face as Axel reached a hand out for me to take.

"I can't!" I cried my hand still covering my crotch.

"I'm going to assume you can't change back can you?" Axel asked. When I shook my head he sighed and let Sora go. "So, baby can you go and get Daddy's robe? He's a little shy."

"Otay!" He cried rushing off still nude.

"Roxy you know you're gonna have to be more comfortable with walking around naked. We're Shifters we often shift into wolves and then back to human. Our clothes don't exactly shift with us... we've tried they just sorta rip. Your sexy as hell love you should show it." He growled. "On second thought never mind you're mine I'd hate to have to fight anyone else for you. Although I will should it come to it."

"It's not just that... I mean I'm getting bigger... and I don't... never mind." I sighed exasperated looking away.

"No Roxy tell me." Axel whispered nuzzling my neck and planting a kiss there.

"I'm not sexy. I'm getting fat now because of the pregnancy and there are stretch marks on my belly and sides and that's just gross! I don't want other people to have to see it let alone you!" I shouted looking at the marks on my stomach and side.

Growling Axel pulled me into his lap as I struggled to get away. Once seated he pulled my chin up so that I was staring right at him.

"Your not fat Roxas you're pregnant! You're getting bigger so what? That's what pregnancy does and even if you were fat I'd still love you. You're carrying our babies Rox and I'm so excited! You do realize that there are others in the Pack that are pregnant to right? In fact everyone in the Pack is really happy that you're pregnant and we're Mated. There glad I've finally settled down. I love you... I just don't understand why you're always so down on yourself all the time." Axel responded.

"Never had anyone that cared for me like you do." I shrugged. "Well except for Sora but he's three, there's only so much he can do."

"But you have me and I always tell you how beautiful you are... I always tell you how much I love you. Do you not believe me?" Axel asked with a pout.

"I believe that you love me. I just don't see the beauty you see I guess." I responded wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'll make you believe it... one day." Axel growled nuzzling my neck. Cuddling close we waited patiently for Sora to return with my robe. It took him a while but as he raced back robe clutched in his maw we saw why. Riku was chasing after him barking and nipping at his heels.

Dropping the robe Sora turned on his heel and tackled Riku his tail wagging a thousand miles an hour. Once I had the ties pulled together and I felt safe that I wasn't flashing anyone I stood up and headed back home.

"Sora are you and Riku going to be alright playing by yourselves for a bit?" I asked as they decided to tag along trotting beside me.

Letting out a yip of agreement he turned to nuzzle Riku who sat there tail wagging enjoying the affection. Smiling I headed off with a confused Axel in tow.

"We're leaving them? _Why_?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

We were close to home before I decided to answer. Looking around I made sure no one was nearby before I pushed him up against the door pressing my lips to his.

"You said that I was beautiful... well show it to me. Make me believe it." I whispered huskily in his ear.

Grabbing my ass he hoisted me up in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. There was no time to waste as our lips clashed together, there was too much teeth and not enough tongue but we couldn't seem to stop. Reaching behind him the door flung open as we made our way inside. When we got to the couch he sat down so that I was still straddling his hips. Not having to hold me up any longer his hands were free to roam and they did so with gusto.

The first thing he did was rid me of my silky red robe that he had gotten me for Christmas. Pulling it down off my shoulders he let it be as he decided that the top half of my body needed some very special attention.

His lips attached themselves to my neck first suckling and nipping until he created a hickey. From there he went to my shoulders his tongue gliding over the skin as I shivered in delight.

"Ax..." I whimpered rocking my hips so that our erections grinded against each other. "Please..."

"Mmm we will love in due time." He whispered his lips leaving my shoulder to come back to cover mine. The slick organ was quick to slip past my lips to tangle with my own, while warm hands went straight to my ass cupping it and squeezing the globes tightly.

"F-f-fuck Axel! Please... oh god please!" I whimpered breaking the heated kiss to lay my head on his shoulder.

Growling he only pulled me back so that he could kiss me again while his hands continued their quest of my body. I thought I was going to lose it when he found my nipples. Tweaking them into hard nubs I arched my back and moaned.

Those sinful lips latched on to one of the hardened nubs and I gripped his hair pulling him closer to my chest. He paid equal attention to my nipples moaning and pulling us close together so our erections could rub against each other. My fingers had turned into claws by this point and I was slicing his back as I dragged them down.

The feeling was overwhelming my body wanted to shift so badly but I knew the babies wouldn't be able to change on will. It just happened for them and my body would change accordingly. For now this was all I could do.

What little sanity I had left was gone when those slim fingers found my puckered entrance. He had somehow coated them in either saliva or lube but I wasn't about to ask because they were worming their way inside me.

The first one wasn't enough so I begged until he quickly added a second one. Gripping his shoulders I raised myself up and then slammed myself back down on those wonderful fingers.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there!" Angling them just right he hit my prostate on the first try.

Clawing his back harder I threw my head back and moaned long and loud as I rocked myself against those fingers.

"Axel I swear if you don't fuck me right now..." The threat was cut off when those delicious fingers pressed against my prostate again.

"Mmm what now love?" He growled his lips mapping my body as he kissed every inch of available skin. Sending him a glare he got the hint shifting me up so that his erection lined up with my needy hole.

His hands grabbed my hips tightly as he slowly lowered me down. The silk of the robe felt good against my heated skin. Sinking down I groaned my arms still tightly wrapped around my Mate's neck.

My claws had thankfully retracted and were back to normal nails. Leaning our foreheads against each other we were breathing heavily as I tried to get used to the intrusion.

It took a few moments to get adjusted but when I did I started rolling my hips. Axel groaned appreciatively bringing me in for another kiss. The silk robe was still on my body and as much as I wanted to get rid of it I knew Axel would probably make me put it back on before having sex with me again. I made the mistake of wearing one of his button up shirts to bed once... when I flung the shirt off he refused to have sex with me until I put it back on.

Apparently it was one of his fantasies for his Mate to wear his shirt while having sex with him. I giggled the whole time but if it made my Mate happy then I was more than willing to do it.

"So fucking tight! Roxas you're so fucking beautiful like this!" Axel moaned his hands creating bruises on my hips as he forced me up and down.

I couldn't say anything, I was so lost in that haze of pleasure as he took one hand off my hip and stuck it in between us to wrap around my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts.

They were perfectly aimed at my prostate and I was almost in tears as he continued to abuse those bundle of nerves.

"Axel," I whimpered sinking my teeth in his shoulder and sucking hard. "Gonna... cum! Gonna cum!" I screamed as I reached my limit and hot cum spurted out and into his tightly fisted hand.

He wasn't far behind me with one last cry he came inside me crying my name and thrusting shallowly. For a while I couldn't even move a muscle I just let my Mate pull his softening cock out of me and lay me down on the couch. Licking my cheek in affection he curled up beside me throwing an arm over me.

I was going to comment on being dirty but I noticed he had cleaned up the mess. When did that happen?

"Now did I show you how beautiful you were?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

Yawning I curled closer thinking a nice nap would be in order. "Maybe... but if I say yes will you show how beautiful I am later on?" I giggled.

"Of course my love. Anything for you."

**A/N: Ok guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I just wanted to let you know that you have one week before I announce the results. So this is the last chapter before I announce the winner so if you want to play submit some unique girls names! Oh and Guests please leave me a name in case you win so that I can call you by! I'll see everyone in one week. **

**xoxo Royal**


	12. Birth

**A/N: The big reveal chapter yay! Ok so I used this nifty little tool that randomly selected a winner for me. But I'm not going to tell you who it is! You'll just have to read and at the end I'll announce the winner and the name that I selected from the winner and names I was provided. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter oh yes and one thing! **

**To the Guest that reviewed I have planned a sequel to this story that will be about Riku and Sora when they get older... I just haven't worked on it in a while cause I've got writers block for it at the moment but as soon as I'm done I'm going to start posting it! So now enjoy!**

** Chapter 12: Birth**

** Roxas POV**

We were getting closer to the day the babies were to be born. They were a lot more active now, kicking me every few minutes.

"I know babies you're all cramped in there aren't you?" I asked rubbing my now bulging stomach. At times they would kick roughly but when they did they would cease moving around for a few minutes before tapping me softer again as if apologizing.

So far we had only named one of the babies. Reno was going to be his name the second one though we were having a hard time with. Axel and Sora were gone for the day shopping and since I wasn't feeling well they had called Namine to come over and keep me company.

I hadn't seen her since the day Axel told me that we were going to be paired together to give birth. Namine's Mate Marluxia was at work today, she wasn't feeling very well either and he offered to stay home but she sent him off telling him she'd be fine with me.

Axel had only been gone for about twenty minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I called pulling out a carton of ice cream and pickles. I made an extra bowl for Namine as she made her way into the house. "I made us each a bowl of sea salt ice cream and pickles!"

"Oh good!" Namine cried happily making her way into the kitchen carrying a small shopping bag. "I also brought chocolate sauce to go on top!"

Popping the lid we drizzled probably half the bottle on our bowls of ice cream. Rushing into the living room we plopped down on the couch curling under a few blankets to keep us warm. The hormones made us hot and cold from time to time and it was quiet annoying. I was ready to finally have my babies and settle down with them, my Mate and my other love Sora.

"So I hear you're having boys. Congrats on that. What are you naming them?" Namine asked digging into her ice cream. Namine was only pregnant with one, a boy, and she looked like it, unlike me I looked like a swollen beach ball ready to pop.

"I am. Well we're naming one of the babies Reno for sure... but as for the second I'm not to sure." I responded sitting the bowl on my stomach and digging in.

We were quiet for a few moments moaning in ecstasy as we ate our sugary, salty and tart treat.

"Your other baby that passed away wasn't his name Vanitas?" Namine asked softly peeking up behind her bangs.

"Yeah... yeah he was." I missed him so bad. I visited him often in the Pack graveyard. I knew he would remember me the best in my wolf form so when I went I was always a wolf. Curling up beside the gray marbled headstone I would just lie there for a few hours quietly.

Sometimes I took Sora with me so he could visit his brother. He was always quiet which was so unlike him. He had once described it to me as a holy place where mommy's and daddy's would come visit their loved ones, so of course he had to be quiet.

"What about the name Ventus?" She asked.

"Ventus," The name rolled off my tongue so easily. I felt a kick as soon as I said the name in my stomach as if the baby was agreeing. "Did you see that? I said Ventus... there he did it again he kicks me everytime I say it.! I think he likes the name." I said in awe as I took the bowl off my stomach and rubbed the spot where my baby had kicked.

"Yay! He likes it! There you go Reno and Ventus!" Namine giggled clapping her hands.

"Ventus," I said the name and was rewarded by a kick. "Do you like that baby?" I asked giggling. I was answered by another kick this one more forceful. "Ok, ok I get it you like the name but you don't have to hurt Daddy in the process." Rubbing my stomach I groaned as Ventus affectionately kicked me again this one though was more like a flutter.

"Reno and Ventus..." I whispered rubbing my stomach. I was met with more flutters from the babies as they played around. "I hope Axel likes the name Ventus."

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Namine responded with a smile.

We finished our ice cream and curled back up under the blankets together before turning on the tv. We found a movie and settled down to watch both of us rubbing our stomachs off and on.

Namine was the first to break the silence, "Have you seen Demyx's baby yet?" She asked.

"No I haven't but I heard she was beautiful they named her Aqua right?." I asked.

"Yeah they did. She's beautiful! She has Zexion's hair and eyes but I think she's going to have Demyx's personality." Namine laughed.

Demyx had given birth about two weeks earlier but with the way I had been feeling I hadn't had the chance to go and see him. I felt awful but I called him often to check on him and to make sure he was doing ok.

We enjoyed the day together just talking about our babies and how excited we were to meet them. Sora was ready to play the role of big brother and he kept asking me every day when his brothers were going to be here. Laughing Axel would scoop him up and tell him they were still cooking so he had to wait just a little while longer.

"They cook? Daddy did I cook to?" He asked his eyes wide in amazement and wonder.

"Axel! No you didn't cook baby. You grew in Daddy's belly just like your brothers are doing and then nine months later when you were ready you let me know and I greeted you into the world." I replied kissing his messy spikes.

"Daddy says I didn't cook Papa." Sora informed.

"Have they started shifting a lot yet?" Namine asked snapping me out of my review.

"They never seem to stop it seems. They once shifted on me every hour on the hour... needless to say I didn't much sleep that night." I chuckled.

"They once shifted when I was... well you know with Marly." Namine giggled her face turning a bright red.

"Same here! But with Axel of course!"

Bursting into another fit of giggles we turned the tv off then in favor of exchanging stories about our babies forcing us to shift.

"I was in the middle of eating a freshly killed deer and they made me shift back!" She cried bursting into giggles. "I had blood all over my face and Marly was at the house! I had to do the walk of shame and when I made it there he thought someone had attacked me!"

We enjoyed the day together just talking and enjoying each others company. I was attempting to cook supper by the time Axel and Sora made their way home. My stomach being larger and small bladder made it hard to cook but between Namine and I we got it done. We stayed simple just cooking spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

"You and Marluxia are staying for supper right?" I asked reaching on my tiptoes to try and grab the plates.

Axel always got them for me because I was so short.

"Of course." Namine responded as someone reached above me and grabbed the plates.

Turning around to thank them arms wound around my waist and I was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Nipping my lower lip I felt lips trail past mine and warm breath tickled my ear.

"Honey I'm home." Axel growled grabbing my ass and making me squeal.

"Welcome home love. Welcome home So baby! Did you and Papa have fun?" I asked as Sora raced into the living room throwing his hands up to be picked up.

"Uh huh Papa took me to mall! We wode da Mewwy Go Wound!" He giggled planting a kiss on my cheek. "Wove wou Daddy."

"I love you to Sora." I whispered hugging him tightly to me. The scars on his face were still an angry red and I knew the ones marring his small body would be the same color. The Pack was wonderful no one mentioned the scars they treated him the same but I noticed Riku had become more protective of Sora when they were together.

His scars were hypersensitive to touch so we always had to be careful even when putting his clothes on. The temperature of the water could only be so hot for him and drying him was even harder.

For the first month he would cry and apologize for us having to take care of him like this. But we quickly reassured him not to worry.

"Sora we love you so much. If it hurts tell us. We're going to get through this together we're behind you and so is the whole Pack." Axel explained wrapping him up in a hug.

"Tank wou Papa, Daddy." He said giving us both a kiss on our cheeks. Shifting into wolf form the scars weren't very visible but they were still there, what was visible though was the tip of his right ear that had been torn off.

"Daddy... Daddy are wou ok?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side. Placing a chubby hand on my cheek he giggled when I smiled back down at him nestling my face in his spikes.

"Yeah Daddy's ok." I responded.

Sitting Sora down he rushed off into the living room with Namine in tow asking if she wanted to play with him. Axel got the noodles on the stove for us and we set to work finishing up dinner. We had just got done sitting out all the plates when the door opened and in walked a hooded figure.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." The voice belonged to a male and we didn't have to wait long for him to pull the hood down.

"Hi Marluxia." I greeted. "Namine's in the living room playing with Sora and we're just about to start dinner. Hang your coat up and come join us." I said making my way back into the kitchen.

Marluxia was tall, taller than me but then who wasn't besides all the Pack kids. He had the most beautiful pink hair that he adored next to Namine of course and was a gardener. All the plants that were growing in the Pack were all due to Marluxia and he even made quite a bit of money tending to gardens for the rich side of town.

The coat he wore was something that only twelve members of the Pack had. Back in high school Axel was part of a group called Organization XIII. They only had twelve and were still looking for the thirteenth member but had yet to find him.

It was a black coat with a hood and a silver zipper stretching from the top down to almost the bottom of the coat. They also matched it with a pair of black knee high boots. I had once made Axel wear it for me to bed with nothing on underneath... that was some of the hottest sex we'd had that night.

Marluxia met me in the kitchen while Axel was off fetching Sora to get him settled for dinner.

"We were so worried when you got kidnapped and when poor Sora had gotten hurt. We're glad you guys are back and safe. Before I came here I was in Sephiroth's Pack... when I saw what he was doing I knew I had to leave it just wasn't right. He was always a crazy bastard and I'm so sorry for what happened." He whispered.

"No its ok don't worry. I'm just glad Sora and my babies are safe. I'm so excited to meet them finally and Namine is to. She's said nothing but good things about you." I responded with a small smile.

Grinning he helped me get the bread out while I turned the stove off and got the noodles strained. Calling everyone in the kitchen they readied their plates and got their food before heading back to the dining room to sit down and eat.

"Sora you want plain noodles or would you like sauce on them?" I asked.

"Sauce! Sauce!" He cried reaching his hands up. "Daddy I do it! I'm free years old!"

"I know baby but I just want to help. How about this since this is really heavy I'll carry it for you and we've got a dessert made you can carry that to the table." I explained hoping he would go for it. The dessert was just a simple chocolate cheese cake that Namine and I had baked together.

"Hmmm... otay!" He happily skipped off into the dining room to probably find Axel and tell him the good news.

Once we had everyone settled we started our meal. Even though they weren't in wolf form they still waited for Axel as Alpha to start. Everyone except Sora, he was already happily digging in much to the delight of Namine who couldn't stop snickering.

Axel's face was red before he could even start eating he was laughing so hard.

"Wot?" Sora asked with a large mouthful of spaghetti.

"Nothing sweetie just keep eating. Don't let us stop you." Axel chuckled reaching over to pat him on the head.

The dinner was wonderful and Sora was more than willing to compliment the chef with every bite he took.

Clearing the dishes away we brought out smaller plates and clean forks sitting them down on the table. I was praying as I got Marluxia and Axel another beer, and water for myself, Namine and Sora that Sora had forgotten about carrying dessert but no such luck.

Slipping off the chair he rushed to the refrigerator reaching up and attempting to open the door. "Daddy! Daddy!" He whimpered jumping around.

"I know, I know I'm coming." I called opening the door and pulling down the cheesecake Namine and I had made.

"It's a little heavy so be very careful ok?" I said attempting to bend over and hand him the cake.

Nodding he eagerly grabbed it and started rushing off. Before I could call out to him he had tripped and the cheesecake went flying. It landed on the ground and when Sora dived to get it he only landed on top of it.

Axel was the first one over helping a crying Sora up. "I'm... I'm sowy!" He wailed as fat tears rolled down tawny colored cheeks.

"Come here Sora it's ok. It's ok it was just cheesecake there's nothing to cry over. It was an accident these things happen. You just have to be a little more careful next time ok?" Axel whispered pulling our cheesecake covered son into his arms.

"But I made mess... a weally big mess." Sora whimpered.

"It's ok we'll just clean it up. Besides we have another cheesecake so its ok. Come with me baby lets change your clothes and you can carry the next one but you have to be careful this time ok?" I asked.

"Otay! Up, up Daddy!" He called holding his arms up. Carrying him up the stairs Axel called after me that he would clean the mess up.

Once in a pair of comfortable pajamas he rushed downstairs and back into the kitchen. It took me a few minutes but I finally made it to see Axel had just finished cleaning the floor.

"Daddy watch! I be weal caweful!" He called. Marluxia had helped pull the other cake out and he was following behind Sora slowly making sure he got to the table safely. "I did it!" He squealed when Marluxia reached down to put the cake on the table.

"Good job Sora! You're going to make a wonderful big brother." Marluxia praised.

"Good job So!" Axel called out kissing the top of his messy cinnamon spikes. "Here I'll give you the first slice since you did so well."

I loved Axel, I loved watching him as he played with Sora and how well they had bonded even after being apart for two years. Axel was so kind to everyone he met. He was strong and loyal, possessive at times but he had a good reason for it. I loved everything about him, he was beautiful and untamed, he was so wild I loved it!

Walking over he noticed me immediately pulling me into an awkward hug because of my stomach.

"Mmm I love you Roxy." He murmured nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you to Axel." I giggled. Pulling the chair out for me Axel helped me sit down and get comfortable before pushing my chair in.

Cutting the cheesecake we divided the slices giving Sora his first. Clapping his hands he quickly dug into the sweet treat. Axel couldn't stop laughing at Sora long enough to eat and Namine was trying hard to keep a straight face.

It was late before Marluxia and Namine left. Marluxia was a little tipsy and kept trying to feel a blushing Namine up. "Thanks for a wonderful night guys! Marly!" She cried spinning around to hit his chest.

Sora was falling asleep at this point so Axel took him upstairs and put him to bed as I got ready for bed myself. Stripping bare I slipped under the sheets pulling them tightly around me so that no cold could penetrate.

My Mate joined me not to long after pulling me close to his chest. His warm fingers danced across my stomach as hot breath tickled my ear.

"Someone ever told you what happens to cuties who sleep naked?" He asked nibbling the lobe of my ear.

Groaning I wriggled around until I felt his erection poking me in the ass.

Feigning innocence I gasped when he tipped my head back pressing his lips against mine. "No sir no one ever told me. What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered.

His fingers were like fire as they ran over my bulging stomach and downwards until he was taking my erection in his hand and pumping slowly. Arching my back I started moaning as those sinful hands continued their work.

Humming I felt sharp canines scraped over my neck. "Roxy I'm going to make you feel so good! Once I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to leave this bed."

With every word he would give a harsh tug to my leaking erection so that by the time he was done talking I was already on the edge. "Axel..." I whimpered grabbing the pillow in front of me and squeezing.

Warm fingers were at my mouth in an instant and I sucked on them greedily making sure to coat every digit. I was hot and ready but apparently the babies had other plans because once Axel inserted the first finger I screamed in agony.

"Roxas? What's going on?" He cried pulling his fingers out and leaping over me.

"B-b-babies!" I stammered as more pain shot through my body.

"What about them? Are they _ok_?" Axel asked taking my face in his warm ones.

"T-t-time, it's time!" I whined as the pain slowly ebbed away. "The babies are coming."

"_Now_? They're coming right _now_?" He sounded so shocked! Yes they were coming _now_! It was about time for them anyway. I couldn't say anything as pain continued to shoot through my body. "Ok... um... oh god where's the phone? Damn it where's the phone?" He cried rolling off the bed and throwing things around until he found it.

"Zexion! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you but Roxas is in labor! No... I just wanted to call you first... yeah will do bye." Snapping the phone shut he quickly dialed another number. "Cloud I'm bringing Roxas over... yeah he is. Ok I'll see you in a few bye." Snapping the phone shut again he headed back over to the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my aching stomach.

"I've got your bags packed and we're going to Cloud's." Axel responded. "Can you shift?"

"Probably not. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"That's fine don't worry about it. We're just across the street, but you're going to have to shift so that the babies can come out." Axel said running his fingers through my hair. "I'm going to go get Sora up, I'll be right back."

While he was gone I concentrated on trying to shift. With all the pain and babies kicking it was making it really hard. By the time Axel brought Sora in still dressed in his pajamas and holding his stuffed bunny I had at least gotten my tail.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning Sora laid his head on Axel's shoulder drifting back off. Rubbing his small back, Axel smiled down before pressing a kiss to his messy spikes.

"I see you've gotten your tail." He smiled walking over and sitting back down on the bed.

"Yeah. The babies are kind of making it hard to shift." I groaned. Getting back on the bed Axel laid Sora down who didn't even stir as he made his way to me.

"Concentrate Roxy." He whispered pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. It was hard to concentrate on anything at this point but my Mate. His kisses were like liquid fire racing through my body and pooling straight to my groin.

The pain slowly ebbed away as the kiss continued and I was able to relax and finally fully shift into my wolf form. It was taxing but I was able to get up and head downstairs with Axel and Sora in tow. As I got to the door I really wished we had a doggy door, but with the fact that I was pregnant I'd probably get stuck.

My Mate met me a few minutes later downstairs carrying Sora on his hip and a duffel bag on the other. Sora was clutching his stuffed bunny tightly in his hand as he desperately tried to stay awake.

"Sora baby its ok you can go to sleep. Daddy won't be having the babies for a while yet. As soon as they're born we'll let you see them." Axel assured opening the door so that we could slip out and head to Cloud's.

"But Papa I wa-wanna meet my bwo-bwofers." He said in between yawns before finally resting his head back on Axel's shoulder.

Leon was already waiting for us outside and he quickly ushered us in and up the stairs to the birthing room. The house was large so they had specifically set up a birthing room for wolves. Axel had told me that a lot of the male wolves used it for when they gave birth in pairs. They had two comforters set up for us sitting side by side. Namine was already occupying one of them.

The room was spacious, it could probably hold around ten people in it. Wagging her blond tail Namine whined as I made my way inside and curled up on the other comforter facing her.

Marluxia was in the room to sitting beside his Mate and running his fingers through her soft fur.

I was surprised to see Cloud there to but once Axel made his way inside he handed Sora over to his grandfather. "I'll tuck him in bed with me and Leon. Zexion called saying he, Demyx and Aqua would be there in a few minutes they've got to get a few things from the hospital first." Cloud said with a smile. "Good luck Roxas, Namine." He responded as he made his way out of the room with a still sleeping Sora.

"Hey Marly, hey Nam you guys ready?" Axel asked as he settled down beside me.

"Ready to get this over with you mean. I think I'm more worried than Namine is! I just keep thinking what if something goes wrong?" Marluxia responded burying his face in his hands.

"Me to. Namine and Roxas are going to do just fine. Besides I can't wait to meet my boys." Axel replied grinning as warm fingers made their way through my fur.

Zexion arrived shortly after with a sleepy Demyx and a wrapped up baby girl in tow. Demyx didn't have a birthing partner so it was up to Zexion to not only help his Mate deliver her but to have something to eat on hand. Axel had left that night after tucking Sora in bed with me to go and help the couple as did a few other members of the Pack.

"Morning guys." Demyx said through a yawn as he made his way over and settled down in between Namine and I. Unwrapping the squirming bundle I was met with the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She had a mass of periwinkle colored hair and bright sapphire colored eyes. "Everyone this is Aqua." Demyx introduced with a smile.

"Demyx she's beautiful." Marluxia cried crawling over to rub her hair.

"Thank you. Zexion helped make her." He giggled pulling the little bundle into a hug.

Squirming around some more Demyx reached behind him and produced a full bottle of milk. She almost cried when she saw it and Demyx was happy to start feeding her. I watched carefully as she drank and how Demyx would light up as he rocked her back and forth just humming to her.

That was going to be us in a few hours but instead of one it was going to be two. Namine was the first to break the silence with a whimper. Zexion scurried in as Demyx wrapped Aqua up and moved out of his way.

"I'll be back once the babies are born." He called making his way out of the room.

"It's ok Namine this is your first baby I know you're probably scared. Your body knows what to do so just listen your Mate and I will be here the whole time if anything gets complicated." Zexion soothed.

There wasn't much anyone could do with us in wolf form. It was just up to our bodies to do the hard work. The pain was brutal as it washed over me and I whimpered to searching around until I found Axel. Sitting in front of me he gathered my head in his lap and whispered soothing words. Pain erupted from my body and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

It was a long four hours before I was finally able to start giving birth to one of my pups. As soon as he was born Axel reached out for him. I couldn't see him because it wasn't long before his brother was the next to come out. My body was still aching and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open and keeping my wolf form up.

That part was unusual because when I'd had Sora and Vanitas I couldn't change back for two days.

Looking over with weary eyes I spotted Namine's baby a healthy little boy with brunette hair and pink tipped paws already nursing. Axel was cuddling the other two pups even though they were getting restless and hungry.

"Roxas look our babies." He said with a smile scooting over so I could get a good look.

One of them was fire red pup just like Axel while the second one was a blond pup that had the color of my hair. Shifting back I sighed in relief as I gathered the two pups in my arms.

They were both alive and breathing as they whimpered hunting around for milk. "Reno," I whispered as I placed the blood red pup over at Namine who helped him find his way to get milk. "Ventus." I breathed as I placed the blond pup with Namine as well.

"Ventus?" Axel asked, "Ventus... I love that name." He whispered curling up beside me on the large comforter.

"How are you feeling Roxas?" Marluxia asked with a smile as he kissed his Mate's fur. I was very shy of being naked around anyone especially when I was pregnant so he was kind enough to not stare at me.

"In pain... ready for sleep." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I felt covers being pulled on top of me and I knew once the pups were done eating they would be returned to my arms. The pain in my body though only grew until I could take it no more. I screamed in agony clutching my stomach as Axel cried out for Zexion. He had stayed with us until we had both given birth to make sure the pups had come out safely. Afterwards tired and weary like the rest of us he had went back to Demyx's and Aqua's side.

Now though he came barreling into the room almost tripping as he screeched to a halt next to me.

I let out another scream as something particularly hard kicked my insides. "Axel make it stop!" I whimpered as tears poured down my face.

"I don't know what to do... Zexion what the hell is going on?" Axel cried.

"It's possible there's still another one... I swear I caught a glimpse of another baby when doing the ultrasound but then one of the other ones moved. They may have been hiding the child trying to keep him or her safe." Zexion explained. "Come here Roxas I'm sorry but if there is another one this one did not change, its still human that's probably why you reverted back so quickly."

Turning the blanket around so that I was facing the door Axel quickly found a blanket to drape over top of me as Zexion spread my legs.

Namine was watching intently while Marluxia was offering any assistance he could give.

"Roxas we can't move you to the hospital so were going to have to deliver here ok?" Zexion said smoothing my sweaty hair back. Nodding was pretty much all I could do as Zexion sent Axel off to get a large bowl of boiling hot water.

He came back about five minutes later sloshing water as he went. "I brought towels what now?" He cried dropping down beside me.

"Now we wait. Axel go get him a cold compress now." Zexion ordered. "Don't worry ok? If we have to do a C-section I'm prepared for it. Your baby is going to be just fine."

Nodding again Axel was back in a flash pressing a cool compress to my forehead. Taking my hands in his he smiled down at me, "It's ok Roxy I'm here. I'm right here our baby is going to be just fine. Zexion knows what he's doing." He responded kissing my hands.

"When your ready I want you to start pushing ok?" Zexion said lifting the sheets up around my legs.

It was long and grueling and extremely painful. Axel held me the whole time telling me what a great job I was doing, and how happy he was. He told me how much he loved me and that our baby was going to be fine. But when the baby was finally out there was nothing but silence. Not again... I couldn't lose another baby not again.

It was a full minute of nothing but deafening silence before we heard the first screams. Taking the baby away for a minute Zexion cleaned him or her down before finally bringing out new bundle over wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket.

"Congrats on your new baby girl." He whispered handing the whimpering bundle over.

"A girl?" I whispered shocked as I pulled the pink blanket away from her head. I was shocked at what I saw. Blond hair with fire red tips, and then when she opened her eyes one of them was a bright blue like mine while the other was green just like Axel's.

"I think the boys were hiding her because they wanted to keep her safe. When Sephiroth kidnapped you they were receiving all of that stress and those emotions. You said that the time you spent with Sephiroth they said he threatened to abort them maybe they did this so that she could survive." Zexion explained.

No one knew but they certainly hid her very well from Zexion. Producing a bottle almost from nowhere Axel took over feeding her as our other two pups started mewling and whimpering. Marluxia was kind enough to gather the two pups and bring them over so that I could see them properly.

I was surprised when the pups shifted to babies, when I'd had Sora and Vanitas they didn't revert back to their human form for almost a week. Opening sleepy eyes I was met with Ventus' bright blue eyes like mine and Sora's and Reno's emerald green eyes just like Axel's.

"Hey guys we heard all the shouting, can we come in now?" Cloud asked popping his head around the corner.

"Yeah come in." I whispered. Sora was the first, he scurried over as fast as he could and dropped to my side. "Sora meet Reno and Ventus these are you baby brothers oh and guess what else."

"What?" He asked practically vibrating with excitement.

"You also have a baby sister. Papa's feeding her right now." I responded to a now squealing Sora.

"Bwofes and sissy?" He asked jumping up to find Axel.

"Uh huh." I giggled reaching over to pull him into a big hug. Namine and I were extremely tired so everyone was quick with visiting the newborns so that we could comfortably rest.

Curling up beside me on the floor Sora took hold of Reno and promptly fell asleep. Holding a sleeping Ventus close I smiled down at all three of my boys before wrapping them in my arms. Axel wasn't to far behind curling up beside me holding our baby girl.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked yawning.

"Hmm... what do you think of Sabine?" He asked his eyes starting to slowly close.

"Sabine..." I whispered. I was rewarded with a small whimper from the pink bundle in Axel's arms. "I think she likes it. Sabine it is." I giggled as I fell asleep.

**A/N: The winner is Yoyito and I've chosen the name Sabine! Beautiful names you guys sent thank you very much! Yoyito dear I will be in touch with you since you won the contest which means I'll write you a yaoi (if anyone hasn't seen yet that's all I write) fanfiction! Just let me know what your wanting to see and I'll work on it. If you give me enough ideas it'll turn into a chapter fic otherwise it'll just be a one-shot. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the epilogue chapter is next! Review and let me know what you think! Oh and if you ever want me to write something for you don't hesitate to review me or PM me anytime you don't have to win a contest for me to do it. Ok this is fucking long I'm done! I'll see everyone in chapter 13! **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright guys this is it the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and posting it. You guys were wonderful! So here we go Chapter 13! **

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

** 2 Years Later Roxas POV**

"Reno! Stop pestering your sister! Ventus stop biting Terra! Sora where are you!" I cried for probably the millionth time that day. Axel had gone with Marluxia for the day to help him with a large project that needed to get done before one of his clients returned back from vacation, so I was left alone with the kids. The night before Riku and Terra had spent the night with the boys leaving poor Sabine alone.

She was bonding really well with me and helped me order and pick up a pizza for us that night. She was already starting to become a tomboy but she loved wearing her princess dresses as well.

In wolf form she was beautiful! A golden honey color with blood red tips and two different eye colors.

"Daddy!" Sabine called rounding the corner holding a stuffed bunny in her arms. Sora had gotten her a stuffed rabbit as soon as she was born. For the boys he got them stuffed tigers. Well we bought them and told the babies they were from Sora.

"Hey baby what's up?" I asked wiping my hands off on my apron. I had thankfully lost all my baby weight and was back to my normal size. Currently I was in the kitchen making pancakes for all the kids.

"Help Daddy!" Sabine giggled holding her arms up for me to pick her up.

Chuckling I bent down to pick her up and sit her down on the counter where I was working. Handing her the bowl and spoon I was using I helped her stir the ingredients.

"Now we just need to put these on the pan and in a few minutes they'll be ready to eat." I explained pouring the batter on the skillet I had set up.

Eyes wide she nodded as she watched me get the spatula out and flip the pancakes. I knew the smell would eventually reach the entire household and with it would bring five hungry boys. It wasn't long when the first two Sora and Riku started making their way in the kitchen.

The trio was next consisting of Reno, Terra and Ventus. "Alright boys on today's menu we have pancakes! Thank your sister she helped make them!" I stated pointing to Sabine.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you Sabine!" They called as they all made their way to the table and got seated.

"Daddy 'member! Pway date, pway date!" Sabine cheered as I started to get the plates out.

"That's right! You and Aqua do have a playdate today. Ok after breakfast Sora, Riku would you mind making sure Sabine gets to Demyx's safely?" I asked. Even though they were part of our Pack and only three houses down Sabine tended to get distracted very easily and there was the fact that she was directionally challenged.

As wolves we had a great sense of direction which carried into our human side. But Sabine didn't seem have gotten that. We let her go to Aqua's once by herself and she ended up in a totally different Pack. That's where Reno met his friend Rude. He found the whimpering pup, and made sure he returned her home safely to us. We had finally installed a doggy door so the teen managed to slide his way in and plop her down in front of us. We didn't even realize she had been missing, we thought she had made it Aqua's just fine.

I had never seen Rude in his human form but Reno had once or twice. From the sound of it Reno and Rude were already Bonded. Reno spent most if not all of his time with the teen wolf. When we first heard about I looked to Axel nervously.

"Does that normally happen?" I cried.

"Not normally but it can." He told me. "It's fine I know the Pack well Rude is a recent addition but they said he's quiet and nice. He's just shy and prefers his wolf side."

When Sora and Riku nodded I sighed in relief. I knew I couldn't let Sabine travel by herself and I certainly couldn't take her at the moment. The last time I did that I left Sora in charge of Reno and Ventus. When I came back they had managed to tie him up and leave him crying in the middle of the floor.

Reno and Ventus were wonderful children but together they tended to create a lot of mischief. Reno was exactly like Axel he was wild and always happy. He loved being in his wolf form more than his human so he was often outside running and playing with the older wolves and off visiting Rude.

He once snuck past the older wolves and made it to another Pack. After getting lost and crying one of the teens from that Pack brought him back home to us. It was just like the Sabine incident all over again except this time with another child. He was a large gray wolf only in his teens but he never shifted back to his human form.

Yipping at me he wagged his tail happily as the wolf dropped him to the ground and started off. Turning back he raced between the gray wolves legs and plopped down right in front of him.

Huffing the wolf picked him back up and took him straight back to me. This went on for a good twenty minutes before the wolf dropped him and ran back to his Pack. I recognized that this was the same wolf that had dropped Sabine off and in an instant I felt like a terrible parent. Two of my babies had slipped off to the same Pack and Rude just happened to be the one to bring both of them back.

The older wolf was ok that Reno visited but he did get a lot of grief since Reno was only two. But he didn't seem to mind, every other day our Pack noticed that he would wait outside near the edge of the woods for Reno.

Trotting over he would sit in front of Rude until he was ready to go back to his Pack. There they would play or hunt until Reno all but passed out from sleep. He would then carry him back home and place him through the doggy door we had finally gotten. Making his way in himself he would carry Reno to either Axel or myself so that we knew he was home.

So far I had never seen Rude's human form but Reno said it was a sight to behold.

"He gonna be Mate!" Reno would cheer.

"As long as he wants to be your Mate." Axel would respond pulling Reno in for a hug.

"Wude say be Mate!" Reno would then cry waving his little arms up and down excitedly.

I wasn't sure if he had really said that so I chalked it up to the Bond that seemed apparent between the two of them. The Bond was already working for Ventus and Terra. If Terra wasn't spending the night with us then Ventus was spending the night at Terra's.

Namine and Marluxia didn't seem to mind in fact they welcomed Ventus. Ventus was our beautiful blond pup. He was small but then again he was two, I was just praying that he wouldn't be as short as me. He was very quiet unless he was with Terra or Reno.

Sora and Riku were becoming as close as ever. Now five and nine Riku was extremely protective of Sora. Riku often visited Sora in class to make sure that he wasn't being bullied. I knew it was hard for him being away from the Pack and being around children who didn't even know the existence of Shifters. They were less accepting and there were times Axel and I had to go and pick him up from school early.

The children gave him no slack even when the teacher explained to them that Sora had been in a terrible accident. It was heartbreaking really. Making it home Sora would go straight to his room and throw himself on the bed crying. He hated school and barely had any friends. There was a small group that had accepted him a girl Olette, and two boys Pence and Hayner. But even they couldn't keep him safe all the time.

I was ready to homeschool him but Riku didn't want him to leave.

"I promise I'll look after him! I'll make sure that he's ok I swear! Even if I have to leave class to go check on him I will just please don't take my best friend away." Riku whimpered.

"Riku honey he's in the Pack you'll see him everyday." I responded.

"I know but I just want... I want him to rely on me to a little bit. I want to show him that I really do care about him and I'll make sure that he stops getting bullied. I promise I have a plan." With a mischievous grin on his face he left cackling all the way home. I didn't ask because in reality I didn't want to know.

From that day forward though the children in his class never bothered him again.

**A/N: One last update I'm working on a sequel to this but it's going to be all about Sora's and Riku's relationship. Once its done I'll start posting it. So while your waiting go check out my other fanfiction Little Red Riding Hood. Let me know what you think guys! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
